Return of the Monarchs
by Blue2B
Summary: Winter break's over, the 2nd semester starts. Kuki's tries to stay away from Wally. She refuses to admit that she has feelings for him, she constantly think about him and it's getting really annoying. Kuki finally has enough, she decides to confront the head Monarch. But can Kuki prevent herself from falling back in love with him? He's so hot though, cruddy bastard. v -
1. The Return

**_Jade: It's the-It's the Return of the Monarchs! Heyy, guys! I'm back with The Return of the Monarchs! I'm totes sorry that it took this long, I thought it would be posted sooner. And I didn't have enough time to make the Monarch Game, so I didn't make it. Ugh, I'm such an idiot, aren't I? _**

**_Who cares, we're back! And though it took me THIS long to post the sequel, in the story only 2 days have passed since the end of Monarchs. So incase you want to know, its only been two days since Kuki and Wally returned from California! M'kay?_**

**_And if you're confused as hell and don't understand ANY of this, you should probably read the first story in this series: Monarch. Cause if the title didn't point out that this was a SEQUEl, then I guess you need glasses (RETURN of the Monarchs)._**

**_Hehe, so um...lets get started?_**

**_Review! Follow! Fave?_**

* * *

**_Kuki POV_**

I really wish I went to a regular high school. Ya know like the ones they show in movies? The normal ones with the jocks and cheerleaders? The geeks and the nerds? Well...it's not like that...at all. Highschool is WAY different, at least mine is. My school doesn't have bullies. We have Monarchs. My school doesn't have jocks and cheerleaders. We have Monarchs. In my school teachers don't assign homework. Monarch's do. The Monarchs control everything. They ARE the Monarchs of course.

I'm Kuki, Kuki Sanban. I'm 16 and in the 11th grade. I have long, raven black hair. I'm planning to cut it though. I also have violet eyes and pale skin...I sound like a vampire, huh? Monarchs are scarier than vampires. You're probably wondering why I'm obsessing over the Monarchs, right? Well...who doesn't? They are the everything of everything. They are just...everything! Confused yet? Let me explain.

When I first came to this school I met this girl named Talia, now she's my best friend. She's the one who told me all about the Monarchs.

"They are in our grade. Last year they came in and dominated the school, even the older grades and teachers fear them. They are the richest students here, far richer than any of us." Talia explained. "And far snobbier."

She was right. Around the Monarchs, you have to treat them like royalty. When they aren't around...you still have to treat them like royalty. I guess I didn't understand, because when I met a Monarch for the first time...I screwed up. I had first met Ace.

"Watch it." Kuki felt herself get caught bridal style. She instantly squeezed her body closer to the boy. His heart beat was so...pleasant sounding. "What the hell are you doing?" She found herself placed on her feet and she backed away to see a boy. His uniform was messed up a bit.

"Uh...I'm sorry...uh..." She paused.

After meeting him, I had hoped like hell that I wouldn't run into another Monarch. I had felt so stupid and humiliated. My first meeting with one of THEM and I poured it down the drain. I guess that was me though. What I really had done wrong was with the second Monarch I had met.

"I'm grateful that you shared you're knowledge with me." Kuki tried being as nice as she could. Rachel cringed.

"Look, you don't have to go on treating me like God, I'm just a monarch." She said. "And maybe it'd make you cooler if you um...stayed away from me." She said, turning to leave. Kuki sighed after she left. Talia looked at her.

I wasn't very good at first impressions. So I guess Rachel instantly hated me too. I was scared to meet the other two Monarchs...and I was right to be afraid. Meeting Fanny Fulbright ruined my life.

Kuki was instantly coated in a red substance. It...it smelled like-.

"Hello ketchup chick." Fanny walked by and sang. Kuki's heart dropped. She looked around and could hear ALL the students laughing at her, pointing at her...She felt her cheeks flush red.

Sure, meeting the other Monarchs was hell. I felt humiliated, stupid, and worthless compared to them. I knew they were above me and I excepted the fact, which was very out of character. I had thought it couldn't get worse, which was VERY stupid of me. Because my first time meeting Monarch Wally, was worse than hell itself. He was the King of Monarchs.

"Oh I see." Wally muttered, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. "A new bitch." He said. Kuki didn't like his use of language to describe her, but she knew better to talk directly to a Monarch. Wally took a puff of his cigarette as he approached Kuki. He leaned slightly down so they were eye level. "Stay the FUCK out of my way, bitch." Wally stated. He snapped his fingers and began walking away, the other Monarchs followed. Kuki was left to stand, the whole hallway staring at her.

Now that you have a basic idea, I guess you can understand why I'm staying AWAY from the Monarchs now...it doesn't really matter though. There are only 2 of them now, Fanny and Wally. the other two, Rachel and Ace, are MY friends. Wierd, huh? It had started with me and Wally going out, him suddenly breaking up with me for a pop star and moving to California, me chasing after him and dating his best friend, then both of us returning. I didn't even KNOW he had come back, or I would have stayed! I just wanted to get away from him, I didn't know he would beat me back home...so now we're both stuck together again...after an awkward meeting...I wonder what's going to happen now. And I'm anxious to find out.

Aren't you?

* * *

**_No one POV_**

Glossed lips smack and pucker up. A flash! A small, pink tongue slips out from between the lips. Another flash! A smile...another flash.

"You're so lucky." A girl spoke.

"What do you mean?" Her friend posed and took another picture of herself.

"Sophie, you're kidding me right?" The girl gave her friend a skeptical look. Sophie smiled and slid her phone into her shirt, concealing it in her bra. "You're so beautiful." The girl stepped forward and grabbed a stand of Sophie's long dark brown hair. She let it slip between her fingers. "I'm just ugly." The girl gestured to herself. Sophie turned away from her friend and applied yet another layer of lip gloss to her perfect lips.

"Vanessa, you have GOT to stop piling all of your problems on MY shoulders. May I remind you that I'm not beautiful." Sophie stepped back, tugging her shirt down and making her breast appear larger. "Not as beautiful as female Monarchs." Sophie added. "Besides that, I rock this shit." She grabbed her bag and slung it over her back. "Let's go." She left the restroom, not giving Vanessa time to respond.

* * *

Kuki walked down the empty hallway. She was lucky that the principle had gotten her a pass, or she'd be late. She hated being late it was very embarrassing. She turned into another hall and took a deep breath. The Monarchs Hall... Kuki walked pass the golden lockers, made of real solid gold, and down the hall. She turned to the last door on the left and opened it, entering chemistry. She handed her note to the teacher and felt eyes on her, turning to go to her seat, she noticed everyone was looking at her. She hated that look. She made he way to the back of the room, noting that the middle row was empty. Who knows where they are... Kuki sat down and pulled her stuff out. ...who cares...?

BOOM!

The door burst open and Fanny Fulbright bounded in, light grey smoke filled the room as she came in. She began coughing and fanning the air. She swiped at it. The light grey wisps of air, moved as her hands swiped through them. The room instantly smelt of cigarettes. The teacher of course didn't say a word, who would be stupid enough to step up to a monarch? Fanny stopped fanning and hunched over. She continued to cough violently. Kuki watched a girl stand up in the row behind the Monarchs' row. The girl quickly ran to Fanny's side.

"Monarch Fanny, are you okay?" The girl asked as she patted Fanny's back. Kuki recognized her as Sophie Hill. A stuck up, attention whore. She had high grades and acted nice to everyone, but as soon as someone important was gone...she would switch to bitch mode in a matter of seconds. "Do you need me to do anything?" Sophie asked.

"Y-Yeah..." Fanny stood up and coughed. "Get the fuck away from me." She said. Sophie's eyes widened as the class roared with laughter. She forced a smile as her cheeks turned red, she made her way to her seat and sat.

"It's okay Sophie," Kuki watched Vanessa Pike try to comfort her best friend.

"Shut the hell up Vanessa." Sophie hissed, so no one heard. "You're embarrassing me even more." Vanessa's mouth snapped shut and she turned away.

"Smoke bomb gone bad!" Fanny called into the hall. Suddenly a tanned boy with black hair (dyed blue in the front) ran into the room. Kuki knew him...he was Erik...Erik Peterson. He was one of the new Monarchs, taking Ace's place. Erik ran a hand through his spiked hair cut. He stifled a laugh. "I tried throwing it in." Fanny explained. Erik couldn't hold it in, he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he ended up on the ground, holding his stomach and rolling back and forth. Kuki watched Erik with interest. He had alway been so nice and kind. He was sort of cute, she had to admit...but not cuter than Wally. Kuki bit her lip and tried to banish the thought to the back of her head. Her and Wally were over...they were never EVER getting back together...she had to accept the fact...but she just couldn't. She still had feelings for him...but she didn't want to.

"O-Oh wow." Erik pulled himself to his feet and looked at the new black spot on the floor. "Haha," He turned to the class. "Oh, hey guys." He said. Several girls swooned and Erik nervously scratched the back of his head. He still wasn't used to girls swooning over him, but he didn't mind. "So..." He chuckled nervously. "How was it?" He asked.

"I give it a 10!" A football player stood up. "Good job!" He shouted.

"Yeah," Erik bit the inside of his cheek ."It would have gone better. but Fanny dropped it." He said reproachfully. Fanny blushed furiously, she stalked up to Erik and whacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut up." She grumbled and Erik chuckled. They made their way to their seats and class resumed. Kuki of course, was too caught up in her thoughts. What if there was still the chance that Wally liked her? Then what...? They were over...no longer with each other...not dating...not even friends... Back to square one. Kuki's brain clicked.

"Square one..." She said softly. "Back to square one." She repeated. What if her and Wally started all over again? Could it work out? Could she end up dating him? Suddenly Kuki's heart began to thump in her chest as she fought down a blush...she wasn't supposed to like him anymore...She frowned. Even if it worked out and he agreed to start over, which wasn't likely to happen, she would just be another high-schooler in love with him...but that was the difference. The other girls liked him...Kuki full out LOVED him. She couldn't stand seeing Wally with another girl...her eyes widened and she felt like she might puke. She wasn't supposed to be thinking about him anyway! She had promised Talia, she had promised HERSELF, that she would ignore Wally. She would stay away from Wally. She would had to...

...forget Wally.

* * *

**_Sorry it was so short guys! I'll make up for it with tons of amazing, intense drama. _****_Haha, so the sequel is finally up guys. Are you happy? The outline is up to chapter 10...so yeah. If you guys review, I will update. _**

Follow the story it goes somewhere magical! Following me will get you in the hospital, I always walk into walls. :p

Favorite the story, it's going to be amazing! Favoriting me will just increase your I.Q.

Review the story! I LOVE to hear what you guys think. You can't review me...cause I'm too cool for that shit.

**_-Jade (I love puppies and unicorns, and creepy basements where no can hear the screams of the people I randomly kidnap) I didn't say aaannnyyy thingggg ^v^_**

**_Update: 8 Reviews (It would be cool if you guys followed too! You'll be notified when the story is updated!)_**


	2. The First Interaction Since Cali

**_Wow! I asked for 8, I didn't expect 12 reviews for my first chappie. INSPIRED! ***_****_Please review! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Haha ^v^ If you like me, I'll like you, But I'll only update, if you review! (catchy, huh?)_**

* * *

Sophie Hill walked down the hallway, she was HOPING to bump into Monarch Wally...She knew from watching (stalking) him, that he usually walked down this EXACT hall. She turned the corner and bumped into someone.

"O-Oh sorry." Sophie locked eyes with Rachel Mackenzie. She had once admired Rachel. She had loved Rachel's long blonde hair, that seemed so much better than other blonde hair. Rachel had been the fashion queen of the school...or should I say fashion MONARCH? Sophie made no comment, yet pushed past Rachel. Rachel just stared after her, before shrugging and continuing to class.

I had been one of the people to throw food at her. Sophie thought. Monarch Wally ordered us too all throw food at her...and I did it. Sophie had been surprised at her own actions. She furred her brows together and she continued to walk. Why did it have to be Rachel who was kicked from the group? Why not that evil bitch Fanny? Sophie narrowed her eyes to slits. Hopefully Wally will be smart and throw out the ignorant, Irish mess. Sophie froze as she realized an awkward silence in the hall around the corner. She grinned and listened. She heard the footsteps. She rubbed her hands together deviously before tugging her shirt down and making her breasts appear larger. She flipped her hair to the side and tugged her skirt up, making it look shorter. Sophie prepared for the best as she turned the corner and met Monarch...Erik. She frowned. It wasn't that Erik wasn't cute...he was. She just wanted Monarch Wally.

"F-Forgive me, Monarch Erik." Sophie gave a fake nervous smile and slightly bowed.

"No prob." Erik walked right past her. Sophie frowned. He was NOT cut out for being a Monarch, not at ALL. Monarchs had to be cold, mean, and heartless. They weren't supposed to be care free, nice, and forgiving. Sophie would make the perfect Monarch and she knew it, then she could drop Vanessa. Vanessa, the one who was holding her back.

"Actually," Sophie spun on her heel and caught up with Monarch Erik. "I have a question if it's too much to ask." Sophie said. If Monarch Erik wanted to act casually, thens he probably wouldn't get in trouble speaking casually to him.

"Yo?" Erik ran a pale hand through his black spiky hair, he had recently come from swimming. Sophie took this as a sign to continue.

"May I ask of you where I could find Monarch Wally?" Sophie asked. Erik thought.

"He might be in the cafeteria snacking on something, or smoking a cig outside." Erik said.

"Thank you." Sophie smiled.

"No prob." Erik waved over his shoulder. Sophie shook her head and frowned...he was NOT cut out for being a Monarch. They must have been desperate or something.

* * *

Wally had been inhaling the wonderful out-door air...that and the cigarette smoke. The 17-year-old boy had chosen today to break the school dress code. He usually followed it, though he didn't have to, and wore the usual attire. A suit, tux, or something formal. It was a uniform school after all. Today though, he wore faded jeans and an orange polo shirt. The jeans had chains from the front belt loop the left belt loop. He felt the outfit suited his mood today...bad ass. Wally took another puff before hearing the door open. If he were any other student he would have quickly put out the cigarette in fear of getting caught smoking...but he was a Monarch and could do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

"S-Sorry for intruding." Wally's eyes narrowed, no doubt she had planned to intrude. He didn't know what it was, but something about Sophie Hill just made him want to puke. She had that long black hair that was just awful to look at, when he looked at it his stomach began to hurt. Her skin was pale, but not pasty...and she looked sort fo Asian. She also wore her uniform in the most slutty way. Sophie made her way over to him and bowed. "S-Sorry Monarch W-Wally." She said softly.

"Don't fucking apologize, get the fuck out, dumb ass bitch." Wally frowned. Sophie bit her lip.

"O-Okay, b-but..." She frowned and wondered if she should ask or not.

"What?" Wally spat.

"W-Well, you see Monarch Wally." She said.

"Not I don't fucking see, I'm not exactly hearing anything either. Fucking speak up." He demanded.

"I want to be a Monarch!" Sophie's voice was high-pitched and squeaky. Wally smirked and took another puff.

"Oh really?" He asked. "Who doesn't..." He looked away.

"I-I'm cut out for it though." Sophie took a nervous step forward. "Tr-trust me, please." She said. "I-I'll do anything."She made the mistake of grabbing the front of his shirt.

* * *

Kuki had been walking through the halls, deep in thought. She didn't know what to do. It was her free period and she had a hall pass, so she could wonder for the period. She had decided to think of something random. She saw a poster for the upcoming Formal Dance. She stopped and read it over.

"Are you warm-hearted or do you have a heart of ice. Either way, here's some advice. Come to the Formal Dance, the wonderful once-in-a-lifetime chance. To be with your friends and dance with your mate. Come to the dance, it's going to be great!" Kuki read aloud. "Wow...catchy." Kuki then frowned. "Come with your...mate." Didn't Australians use the word mate? And the poster was orange...like...Wally's tie. Kuki bit her lip and turned away. She decided to walk off her steam. She had just turned the corner when she saw the school's garden through the window. Sophie Hill was clutching Wally's shirt...and Kuki's jaw dropped. She turned away,fighting tears which suddenly appeared in her eyes. It didn't matter...she-she was over him. If he could move on...then so could she, right? Kuki cast one look at the couple outside and bit back tears, then made her way to her next class.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Wally shoved Sophie away, her eyes became wide.

"I-I'm so s-sorry M-Monarch W-Wally!" Sophie cried. Her face showed pure shock. Wally frowned.

"Fuck off!" She yelled. Sophie stood there crying. "Now bitch!" He yelled. Sophie turned and ran as fast as she could from the scene. She raced down the hallway and around the corner. She rushed up the stair well and into the first empty classroom, she slammed the door behind her. She panted. She couldn't believe she had actually touched him, though it ruined any chance she would EVER have of being a Monarch. She slid down the door and placed her face in her hands...that had been the most dramatic moment of her life. She looked up across the door and silently gasped as she saw someone. She frowned again.

"H-Hey Kuki." Sophie stood slowly to her feet, dusting herself off. She must look a mess. She quickly tried to pat her hair down. She considered herself above Kuki Sanban, so she had to appear above her. Kuki turned and, realizing who it was, looked back out the window.

"Hey Sophie," Kuki said. Of all people to be in the room! "You look nice." She had meant it as a compliment. Sophie took it as a sarcastic conversation starter. She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She asked. "I just threw this on." She lied. Kuki shrugged.

"Wally seemed to like it." Kuki didn't try to hide the frown on her face. Sophie tilted her head in confusion. Everyone had know how Kuki and Monarch Wally were caught in the janitor's closet kissing. EVERYONE knew they were dating. Wally had turned in an audio tape of them having sex on the beach. Meaning Kuki, wasn't a virgin...dirty slut. Sophie crossed one foot over the other and approached Kuki.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sophie wondered if Wally had left Kuki...for her. Everyone also knew of tehir sudden break up. They didn't know juicy details. It was said to happen in California... Kuki didn't want to tell Sophie she ah dbeen peeping on them in the garden...so she just continued the conversation casually.

"It's okay Sophie," Kuki faked a smile with her eyes closed. "I'm happy, Wally likes you and I'm totally over him." She stood. "Oh look at the time." She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I gotta go." She brushed past Sophie and out into the hall just as the bell rang. Sophie smiled...so Wally DID like her! Clearly he did, his ex girlfriend just told her! Sophie cheered inwardly. Sophie was so happy, words couldn't describe. The head Monarch was...in love with her!

* * *

Kuki couldn't focus all class. She kept staring at Wally's empty chair...and guess who else's chair was empty? Sophie...Kuki lowered her head. Wally was officially over him, but...she wasn't over him! Why was she so fixated on him? He was a mean, bastard, that cared about being a Monarch! He never loved her anyway! He just-used her...Kuki bit her lip and filled her mind with negative ideas. He hated her...he NEVER loved her...he loved Sophie. SHe loved every other girl. She was just one of his fucks. Kuki hiccupped and covered her mouth. Tears streamed down her face and she quickly swatted at them. She hated crying...it was embarrassing. She laid her head on her desk so no one would see her crying. No one would care anyway...no one cared about her. Kuki fought the urge to sob loudly...losing Wally...caused her to lose EVERYTHING. The bell rang and Kuki grabbed her stuff and headed for her safe haven...the bathroom next to the Monarch Hall. She entered and threw her stuff on the counter top of the marble sink. SHe looked in the mirror. Her make up was visibly smeared. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped her face off. She stared into the mirror. It hadn't even been a complete school year...yet she was involved in all of this drama. 16-years-old and crying about her miserable life in some school bathroom. She almost lost it...so cliche.

She sniffled a few more times before collecting her books and leaving the rest room. She tested her luck and turned into the Monarch hall...clear. She began to walk down it, but froze as her name was called.

"Sanban?" She turned and almost fainted as Wally stood at the end of the hall. His tongue was dipped into an icee cup he held. Kuki didn't know what to do...she didn't know what to say.

"Wal-...Monarch Wally." She said. Wally continued to lick his icee cup as he approached her. Kuki bit her lip nervously...what was he going to do? "C-Can I help you Monarch Wally?" Kuki's mouth dried up and her tongue flopped around in her mouth. Wally stopped at his locker.

"Yes, actually." He said. "Throw this away for me, then come back." He handed her the empty icee cup. Kuki furred her brows.

"M-Monarch Wally, I-I must get to class." She struggled to not stutter. He turned to give her a blank stare. "I-I'll be late." She said. He stepped towards her and they were practically nose-to-nose. Kuki could smell his fruity breath and felt the coolness on her face. If she 'accidentally' slipped...they would be kissing. If she moved AT ALL,they would be kissing. For this reason, Kuki held her breath. Wally seemed unaffected that they were so close together. Wally stared into her eyes and Kuki felt the strongest urge to stepped forward and kiss him. She felt that if she kissed him...everything would be alright...but Kuki fought her urge. What would Wally do if she kissed him? How would he respond? What would his reaction be? Would he kiss her back? Would he push her away? Kuki made her decision, but before she could do it...Wally spoke.

"I'm...a fucking MONARCH." Wally said. "In case you've forgotten, teachers are under me." He spoke. "So...fucking go throw that away. Then come the fuck back." Wally swore. Kuki nodded and snatched the icee cup from his hand, before running down the hall to the garbage can. Why was Wally talking to her anyway? He was dating Sophie, right? Kuki had seen them together in the school's garden. Kuki bit her lip and made her way back to her ex boyfriend. "Where the fuck is my lighter?" Wally was looking through his locker. He finally found it and lit a cigarette. He took a puff and sighed, leaning against his locker. "Fuck my life..." He muttered. He noticed Kuki and stood up straight. "Okay, so..." He said. Kuki's hands got sweaty and all clammy. She wondered what he asked of her. Did he want to get together again? Did he want to admit he missed her? "What's the gossip?" Wally asked. Kuki's whole life shattered with that sentence.

"G-Gossip?" She practically squeaked. Wally nodded.

"Remember, you're the spy for the Monarchs?" He asked. Kuki remembered back to when Rachel nd Wally made her the secret spy. She nodded. She then remembered how she got Wally to answer questions...using false gossip.

"W-Well rumour has it..." She thought. "You broke up with Nikki." Kuki said.

"No shit," Wally spoke. "I told them that myself." Wally said. Kuki felt the atmosphere drop. It was getting awkward.

"Everyone said you used her." Kuki said.

"No." Wally said. "I-..." He locked eyes with Kuki and they stared at each other for a full minute before Wally snapped out of it and looked away. "I wasn't in love with her anyway..." He said. Kuki felt her stomach drop...he wasn't in love with Nikki? So...he really HAD meant what he said...

**_"You love HER, Wally." Kuki took another step back, almost slipping in the now deeper puddle. Wally took a step forward, but didn't dare go any closer. He didn't want her to run...he didn't want to lose her completely._**

**_"Did you hear the WHOLE conversation Kuki? I wanted YOU." Wally yelled._**

"..." Kuki didn't know what to say as she stared into space. She was pretty sure that Wally was having the exacts ame flashback as her...She bit her lip and tears filled her eyes. Something flashed in Wally's eyes and it was only there for a moment, but it was there. Wally looked away. "Did...Did you like a girl...that...?" Kuki was speechless.

"That dated my best friend?" Wally asked. "Yeah, you bet. I loved her with all my heart too." Wally spoke. "So I told her, and guess what?" He asked, stepping closer and peering into Kuki's eyes. "I got rejected." Kuki noticed coldness and hate swirl into Wally's eyes as he turned away. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Not that I know of." She mumbled.

"Dismissed, bitch." Wally said, still facing away from his ex.

"..." Kuki hesitated before quickly spinning on her heel and rushing down the hall. Wally just stood there for a few minutes, breathing slowly. His thoughts...were full of Kuki. She had NO interest in him, huh? She had seemed so...he frowned...she had seemed so sure of herself, and she had seemed...like she forgot about THEM. Wally sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair, showing his emerald-green eyes. He leaned against the locker and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket. He thought as he lit one, he had smoked more than usual. He felt stressed to hell. He frowned and picked up his books, deciding to go to class since there was nothing better to do. As he walked down the hall he got caught up in his thoughts...he was a Monarch. He had to remind himself. A fucking MONARCH...he deserved everyone's attention...EVERYONE was supposed to admire him, love him, care for him, desire him, NEED him...yet Kuki seemed to be enjoying her every day life perfectly with out him in it...what the hell? He frowned...he had to gain her attention, pull her in or something. He had to get her full attention on him...he wanted her attention and damn it he was going to get it. But he couldn't just come out and say he deserved her full attention...he had to own her...

"Wait..." Wally stopped walking and his eyes widened. He had to OWN her...and he knew EXACTLY how to do it.

* * *

**_Wally...I wonder what his plan is? Don't YOU? Well guess what? I'm not telling! I'm not telling! I've been meaning to update my story Unfinished Business, but life's been fucking me lately. So..._**

**_IMPORTANT: I mentioned a Monarch Game when I finished Monarchs...right? I never got around to posting that game, so I decided to make this sequel a little bit more FUN...heheheh. SO, at the end of EACH chappie I'll post a question having to do with Monarchs and we'll see JUST how smart you guys are! I'll be keeping POINTS at the beginning of each chappie! Post the answer in your reviewYou game? Answer this question (1st is easy): _**

What mistake did Kuki make on her FIRST day at the Monarchs school? (hint - chappie 1)

**_Format_**

Review: blah blah blah

Answer: yadah yadah yadah

**_-Jade (blue2b)_**

**_(Update: 16 reviews) *v* I'll update faster, then I did this time!_**


	3. Wally's Plan

The Monarch Game: The question was - What mistake did Kuki make on her FIRST day at the Monarchs school?

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 0 points_**

**_Eric Cartmen forever: 0 points_**

**_numbuh 1x1: 1 points_**

**_M. Luv: 1 points_**

**_Mortia. : 0 points_**

**_XxMehWolfyxX: 0 points_**

**_Kuki and Kimi: 1 points_**

**_Reader-123456789: 1 points_**

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 1 points_**

5 out of 9 got it right...The correct answer was: Kuki sat in Monarchs Wally's chair.

"Please take a seat..." Kuki heard the teacher sigh. She blushed deeply and made a bee line for the seat in the direct middle. All the 19 students looked at her, eyes widening. She even heard some students gasp, Kuki sunk down in her seat...what was wrong? She was so embarrassed, clearly something had happened, and it was only her 1st day at this stupid school. Even the teacher gave Kuki a pity look. Kuki waited until everyone looked back at the teacher, to reach in her bag and pull out a small compact mirror. Her make up was fine...so why was everyone staring at her in pity.

* * *

**_Haven't updated as quickly as promised...I'm sorry ^.^ Honest! _****_Back to Business: Since you guys had to wait so long...I changed the story line up and you guys are going to LOVE Wally's plan...muahahaahhaha!_****_ Anyway, I asked for 16 reviews...and hehe...I got 28 :P THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Sorry, a little crazy there, ne? Hehe, also I would just LOVE to thank everyone who has follow and/or Favorited this story! Let's me know I'm doing good! I also want to thank my honest, amazing reviewers!_**

**_Wally: Warning HEATED kissing, some inappropriate lines in there too! :P Plus you guys are REALLY going to HATE the beginning scene because me and-!_**

**_Jade: Shut up! My note, I'm the author, so shut up! Geez...enjoy the chappie?_**

* * *

"Ugh...M-Monarch Wally!" A soft cry pierced the air as the girl was roughly pushed against a wall and lips traced kisses along her collarbone. Her skirt was hunched up around her waist, her legs were wrapped around the blonde's waist. Their tongues clashes in an epic battle and both of their faces were flushed. "Ngh!" The girl moaned as the head Monarch began to roll his hips against her. He pressed her against the wall completely and she was trapped between him and it. She was on cloud 9...the most hottest and most richest boy...the most popular boy was having a heated make out session with her in the janitor's closet. She felt like that girl Kuki. The girl, Cora Bells, tossed her head back as Monarch Wally placed more kissed on her neck. She could tell he was getting impatient...there was something hard rubbing against her inner thigh. She quickly unwrapped her legs from around his waist as he placed her on a she was anxious, yet nervous. She was only 15 of course, yes she was in he 10th grade, but still EVERYONE knew how hot and irresistable Monarch Wally was. She had been willing to lose her virginity to him hook, line, and sinker...any girl would have.

"Fuck," Wally bit his lip and brushed a stray lock of hair out of Cora's face as his lips returned to her mouth. His tongue dove in and the saliva was swapped. Cora tried to keep up with him, but it was just SO intense. She felt his hands slide down, from her waist, to under her skirt. He broke away, panting and out of breath. "You want this." It was a statement, not a question and Cora really didn't have a say in it either way. She nodded and Wally began to attack her mouth with his tongue. It had been SO long since his tongue had felt the warmth of another mouth...since...Kuki. "Shit." Wally broke apart, yanking his hands from under Cora's skirt. The girl was confused...had she done something wrong? Wally cursed silently and looked at Cora, the girl with the shining blue eyes full of confusion...She stood up and made her way toward her.

"I-Is there something wrong M-Monarch Wally?" She approached him and lightly tugged on his bright orange tie, pulling him closer. She began to softly kiss him, taking control since he wasn't doing so. She softly slipped her tongue in his mouth and began to-.

"The fuck?" Wally spat and roughly yanked away. Cora's eyes showed confusion and hurt at being rejected. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He spat in disgust. Cora was suddenly upset.

"Me? I thought-!"

"You clearly thought wrong, fucking whore. Get the hell away from me." Wally spat.

"But-" FLASH! Cora blinked a few times and her eyes widened when she saw Wally holding his cell phone and taking multiple pictures of her. She yanked her skirt down and covered herself. Her shirt had been thrown across the room. "Stop." She mumbled. "Please..." She said. FLASH! Another picture and Wally held his poker face. FLASH! "Stop!" Cora cried. "Please Monarch Wally!" FLASH! Cora quickly scooped up her uniform shirt and rushed from the closet. Wally continued clicking pictures until she was out of sight. He scowled and turned to fix himself up. She had wrinkled his shirt during their make out session. He exited his camera mode and his face softened at his home screen wallpaper. It was a picture of him and Kuki...staring into each other's eyes...both of their thoughts unknown...but Wally knew what he had thought at the moment.

"Man am I lucky..." Wally whispered. That was EXACTLY what he had been thinking...he bit back bitter words and shoved his cell in his back pocket. He walked out thinking one thing and one thing only...Why is that still my wallpaper?

* * *

Kuki didn't know what to do...after that brief encounter with Wally she had rushed STRAIGHT to her safe haven bathroom around the corner. She noticed she was sweating buckets and took a few deep breaths and looked in the mirror. Her hair was slightly matted to her forehead, she frowned...it had been a what? 5 minute conversation? And she was shaking... This is her reaction to talking to her ex boyfriend...and he had acted like it was nothing! Was-Was he over her? The thought brough tears to Kuki's eyes and her breath hitched sharply...she slumped against the wall and slid down, placing her face in her hands and crying...he was over her, yet...

She was still in love with him.

* * *

Erik snickered before smearing the baby food all over the principle's desk. He made his way out of the office and waved to the secretary. She nodded and smiled warmly at the new Monarch. He continued out of the office and down the hall. He heard whimpering and turned the corner with wide eyes. He was surprised to see a lower classmen crying. He shrugged and approached her. He crouched down next to her and lit a cigarette, taking a puff.

"What's the deal?" He spoke. The girl looked up and her eyes widened.

"M-Monarch...E-Erik?" The girl hiccupped.

"That's my name...please wear it out." He smirked and turned towards her with a childish grin. "Seriously though, what's wrong with you?" He frowned. "i hate seeing such pretty girls cry." He said, causing her to blush.

"M-Monarch Wally." She lowered her head. Erik chuckled.

"THAt ass?" He asked. "Don't be bothered with him. Erik shrugged. "He's a bastard, he's trouble too." Erik said. "Guess what I heard?" He leaned closer. The girl's eyes grew wide, ready for gossip. "He smokes." Erik blew a cloud of smoke into the girl's face and she broke into a fit of coughs. She frowned...

"But you..." She paused and suddenly began laughing. Erik stood up and put the cigarette out.

"Yeah, it's a bad habit." He admitted, throwing the drug behind him as he walked down the hall. The girl looked after him with wide, curious eyes. Why couldn't Wally be more like HIM?

* * *

Wally walked down the silent hallway and was actually hoping to see Kuki. He REALLY had to talk to her, but he didn't have a reason to. The students all remained stiff as Wally walked pass, he smirked...of course they would remain stiff. He made it past and turned a corner...

"The fuck?" He muttered under his breath. "Sophie, what the fuck do you want?" He scowled.

"I...want you." Sophie said. Wally raised an eyebrow...was she stupid or something? Did she not get the message the first time? She stepped forward and lightly ran her fingers over Wally's shirt. His scowl deepened and he wanted to bitch slap the bitch, but he didn't hit girls...but technically Sophie was a bitch not a girl...HUGE difference, right?

"Look, attention whore number 1...I don't have time for this stupid shit. Fuck off and go masturbate in sorrow." He pushed past her. Sophie stubbornly bit her lip an turned around, walking after him...

"Look, Wally..." Sophie grabbed Wally's arm and he spun around to glared at her, but his hate and anger quickly vanished after looking into her eyes...her violet eyes. Sophie's long dark brown/black hair lingered around her face and her bottom lip jutted out in a sad way. She-She looked sort of like Kuki and the pale skin helped... "Sanban told me what you think of me." Sophie continued as if nothing happened, but this snapped Wally out of his trance.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"Kuki Sanban, your stupid ex girlfriend," Wally flinched visibly...another reason to hate Sophie. NEVER insult Kuki. "She told me you loved me and that she's totally over you." Sophie said. Wally gave her a skeptical look, but Sophie just smiled. "Honest." She said. "If you don't believe me you can ask her..." Sophie smirked. And Bingo, Wally had a reason to talk to Kuki. He smirked. "Besides that, NOW can I be a Monarch?" Sophie asked. "I'll be a good girl," She played with Wally's tie and licked her lip, attempting to be sexy...which we all know she wasn't. Wally rolled his eyes and froze... "You can keep your eye on me at ALl times." Sophie reminded him. "So that way you can keep me in shape." She said. Wally backed away.

"Thanks," He muttered and began to walk down the hall. Sophie gave him a confused look.

"For what?" She called after him.

"You gave me an idea!" He called behind his shoulder.

* * *

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Wally had cornered Kuki. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was quick. He let his eyes wander to her quickly rising and falling chest. He shook his head and refocused. The hall was silent as the students watched Wally press Kuki up against her locker. Their faces were close, but Wally covered his anxiousness up with a scowl.

"Wh-What did I do?" Kuki found her voice and it came out weak. She nervously bit her lip and Wally looked, his eyes flashed as he looked her in the eyes. He leaned closer and put his mouth next to her ear.

"What did you do?" He repeated, his warm breath causing shivers to run down Kui's spine. She nodded.

"You fucking spread a rumor..." He seethed. Kuki frantically shook her head.

"Wh-What are you t-talking about?" She was completely confused. Wally scoffed.

"Don't fucking at stupid, you little...bitch." He frowned...why the hell did he hesitate when insulting her? He was suppose to treat EVERYONE the SAME...and Kuki was no exception. He snapped out of his thoughts and tried his best to glare at Kuki, but ended up just staring at her. "You fucking told Sophie fucking Hill that I fucking wanted to fucking go out with her! What the fuck!" Wally spat. Kuki flinched.

"Sh-She's...She was all over you." Kuki whispered, lowering her head in embarrassment. How was she suppose to tell Wally that she was practically spying on him in the court-yard? She just couldn't...Wally scowled in confusion.

"You mean in the COURTYARD?" He hissed. Kuki nodded quickly. He scoffed.

"That whore was just wanted me to fuck her." Wally said in disgust. "Which I never would..." He didn't know why he added that last bit, but Kuki's face brightened up and she furred her eyebrows together. DId that mean she had a chance? "It wouldn't matter..." Wally spoke. "I NEVER date a girl twice." Kuki's face darkened and she turned away. Wally was suddenly full of hate. "And I have news." Wally said. Kuki felt every ounce of sadness build up inside her.

"I don't care!" She cried. "I don't care about your stupid news!" She cried. "I don't want anything to do with Monarchs anymore! I don't want to talk to you anymore! I hate it! I hate what I have to go through every time I talk to you! I feel confused and hurt!" Kuki admitted painfully. Wally just stared at her.

"Too bad..." He muttered. "You are now an official Monarchs." He turned and left without another word.

* * *

**_Suspenseful enough? Do you guys hate me now? Haha, wow...well since you guys like reviewing SOOOOO much...what about 138 reviews? That's 10...good luck with that...Okey Dokey then...NOW FOR THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR - Question 2:_**In Monarchs, Monarch Wally has a catch phrase. It consists of TWO words and in chapter 10 the magazine reporter comments on it, saying "Nice catch phrase." What is Wally's catch phrase used in Monarchs? (Hint contains 1 swear word) (Hint He says it in THIS chapter)

**_-Jade (Play the Monarchs game, its fun!)_**

**_Update: 38 reviews_**


	4. Kuki's Screwed Up Day

The Monarch Game: The question was - In Monarchs, Monarch Wally has a catch phrase. What is Wally's catch phrase used in Monarchs?

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 1 points_**

**_Eric Cartmen forever: 1 points_**

**_numbuh 1x1: 2 points_**

**_M. Luv: 1 points_**

**_Mortia T Mouse : 1 points_**

**_XxMehWolfyxX: 0 points_**

**_Kuki and Kimi: 2 points_**

**_Reader-123456789: 1 points_**

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 2 points_**

_**KukiWallyForever: 1 points**_ (new player)

_**OperativeKND-Berry14: 0 points** _(new player)

**_BeautifulAnger7474: 1 points _**(new player)

**_zoe martin: 1_ points** (new player)

**_OMGOMG: 1_ points** (new player)

**_partygirl2000: 1 points_**(new player)

**_BlueNinja10101: 1 points_**(new player)

12 out of 13 who reviewed got it right...The correct answer was: **_The fuck, or da fuck, dah fuck, etc._**

* * *

**_Okayy guys...I have a VERY good explanation for why I updated so late. I had a lock-in at my school (We were locked in the building from 9pm to 6am and there was a LOT of food, drinks, games, activities, etc.), I was tried the day after that...like EXHAUSTED tired...TBH: I passed out and ended up sleeping the whole day (mini coma). The day after THAT I had a major headache, I ended up getting a cold and the skin around my mouth got VERY dry so I spent a few days healing that...it totes sucked._**

**_Oh my gumballs! I got 16 followers and 15 peeps like this story SO much that they added it to their favorites! 3 chappies and...51 reviews!? Guys you gotta stop this, I'm feeling so honored and I feel like I'm in debt for you are something. Thank you guys SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO much! ^v^_**

**_And now for your feature presentation! *v*_**

* * *

Sophie wrinkled her nose in disgust...Kuki Sanban, a monarch? You had to be kidding! OBVIOUSLY, Kuki was doing some ancient Japanese voodoo witchcraft crap and had hypnotized Sophie's beloved Monarch Wally. Sophie turned to corner and continued to complain.

"I mean...she's not even cut our for the job," She explained. "Kuki's not MEAN, She's not COLD." Sophie shook her head in disbelief.

"Maybe Monarch just wants to be closer to her, maybe he still loves her." Vanessa Pike replied nonchalantly. Sophie's face burned red and Vanessa pictured steam coming from her ears.

"MAYBE I should hang out with smarter people!" Sophie snapped. "Do you HONESTLY think Monarch Wally would like someone like THAT?" Vanessa blushed and lowered her head in embarrassment. "That's what I thought." Sophie quickly ended their conversation and walked ahead, leaving Vanessa to think of her foolish mistake.

"I heard the STRANGEST rumor." Kuki had been quietly reading in the library when Talia slid into the seat next to her friend.

"Moi aussi." Ace sat on the other side of Kuki, who lowered the book from her face and whispered.

"Guys, this is a library." She tried to keep her voice low.

"Quiet Miss Sanban! This is a library!" Ms. Williams, the school librarian, hushed her. Kuki blushed and continued to read. Ms. Williams walked off to pursue other loud people. Kuki glared at her friends propped on either side of her.

"Wow, apparently somebody didn't get cream in ther coffee this morning." Ace remarked, causing Talia to snicker LOUDLY.

"Guys stop, you're going to get in trouble or worse, you're going to get ME in trouble again." Kuki hissed, they were being too loud.

"Miss Sanban!" Ms. Williams head poked around the book shelf. "I Suggest you leave if you continue to talk." She said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Williams, it won't happen again." Kuki apologized.

"I hope so." The older woman frowned, adjusted her glasses, and stalked off. Kuki frowned at Ace and Talia, how come THEY weren't getting in trouble. THEY were the ones who were being loud!

"Oi, Kuki what's a cat?" Ace picked up a random book on the table and flipped through the pages, scanning for something of interest. Talia looked skeptical, as she looked through her own book she had found.

"Honestly Ace,: She muttered. "Everyone knows what a cat is." She snickered loudly, VERY loudly and paused, reading a page in her book. "But, what's a pigeon?" Ace burst out laughing and he was so loud that a few students looked up from reading or homework just to see what was going on. Kuki had finally had it as she shot out fo her seat and slammed her book to the ground. She then began to yell at the top of her lungs.

"I swear, you two are the mist OBNOXIOUS, most INTOLERABLE idiots! Don't you GET IT!? This is a LIBRARY, you're supposed to be QUIET!" Kuki screeched as her two friends put on innocent faces.

"That's EXACTLY what I was going to say Miss Sanban. I'm afraid to admit that I'm quite disappointed in you too, I thought I could trust you, but here you are damaging school property,: Ms. Williams stooped down and picked up Kuki's book. The binding had broken and Kuki knew she would have to pay for it, cause she was NOT going to her parents for help. Her parents had already went through a LOT to get her into this stupid school. "And interrupting other students." The librarian gestured to the students who were struggling to read.

"B-But it wasn't me!" Kuki exclaimed. "It was THEM!" Kuki jabbed her finger at Ace and Talia. Ms. William took a look at the two. Talia had a very focused look on her face as she read about the rare rat-pigeon of Australia and Ace was reading about the infested cats on New York City. Ms. Williams frowned.

"Kuki," The woman used her first name for the first time. "Are you hearing voices in your head? maybe you hit your head this morning. I heard you yelling at people for making noise, yet Kuki you were the ONLY one making noise." Ms. Williams explained. Kuki blushed in embarrassment. "I'll write you a note to go to the nurse and rest, but even if you hit your head...this behavior is unacceptable. Rules are rules dear, and you have an after school detention today." Kuki's face fell and her eyes began to water.

"Wh-What?" Kuki's voice cracked. Her parents would KILL her. They were already strict enough, paying for Kuki to go to such a high-ranked school, getting in trouble would only anger them. And even WORSE they would know about Kuki damaging the school library's stupid book! PLUS at this school f you have any sort of detention your parents have to pay a $5,000 fine! Kuki felt fear and guilt build up in her stomach. She almost started crying as Ms. Williams handed her the detention slip and nurse slip. She trudged out of the library, her friends not even noticing...some friends. They get her a detention and don't even care about her...what was the stupid rumor that they heard anyway? Kuki sniffled a few times and continued to walk down the halls. "Stupid friends, stupid rules, stupid school, stupid Monarchs..." Kuki dragged her feet. Oh wait, she was now a Monarch right? It would be official next period when she sat at their lunch table... "Stupid...Monarchs." Kuki bit her lip. "Stupid Fanny...Stupid Erik...stupid...stupid..." Kuki's lower lip trembled as she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "He's just so stupid...Monarch W-W-..." She took a deep breath. "Monarch Wally is st-st-..." Kuki's eyebrows squished together in confusion. "A stupid boy is Monarch W-W-..." Kuki sighed. "Monarch Wally." She said. "Stupid." She added. "Monarch Wally is st-...st-..." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh I give up!" She exclaimed. "Since Monarch Wally is st-."

"Stupid?" Kuki spun around and saw Sophie Hill sitting there. Her eyes widened. "It's okay, I won't tell...MONARCH Kuki." Sophie's voice was laced with sarcasm. "You are a monarch right?" Sophie slowly approached the raven. "I mean...you ARE mean." Sophie counted off on her fingers. "You're cold, you're loaded, and wait...you like Monarch Wally right?" Sophie was face to face with Kuki now and Kuki felt like slapping her.

"What is it with you?" Kuki exclaimed. "Why are you so fixated on me and Wally's relationship?" Kuki's eyes narrowed. "Get over it, he doesn't like you and he never will!" Kuki exclaimed.

"Oh and you think he likes YOU?" Sophie bit back. Kuki took a step back...suddenly confused and hurt. DID she think he liked her? Why else would he want her to be in the monarchs group...so he could be closer to her? So they could bond?

"Yeah actually." Kuki said and now it was Sophie's turn to be surprised. It was quiet for a few seconds then Sophie's eyes narrowed.

"Well he doesn't." She hissed in Kuki's face. "You're just one of the many girls that he fucks and forgets." Sophie snapped. "Ever heard the term Double-F? Yeah, fuck and forget. You were his one night stand." Sophie spat. "And you probably thought you were so special...THE Monarch Wally actually LOVED you! And every girl was 'jealous', right?" Sophie said. "Is that how you saw it?" Kuki bit her lip.

"No." She said.

"You're a bad liar."

"I'm not lying." Kuki said calmly.

"My ass you aren't." Sophie said. "Can you see yourself as a Monarch?" Sophie asked. "Honestly?" Kuki's lower lip trembled and she turned to leave. "So you're going to run away from such an easy question?" Sophie asked. "Well let me answer it for you...no. I can clearly see that you KNOW you're not cut out for being a Monarch. You can hardly stand to watch other girls fall over your ex and watch him love other girls..." Sophie said. "And the best part is that he'll NEVER love you...and He'll NEVER need you...and He'll NEVER want to see you." Sophie turned around and left, leaving Kuki to start sniffling again. Could her day get any worst? She lowered her head. Maybe Sophie was right...Wally would never want to see her.

* * *

Wally was going crazy. He needed to see Kuki and NOW. He was practically itching to just hold and hug her...he just wanted to feel her happy and lively warmth. He missed her and he tugged on his hair...trying to relax. He began to pace the empty classroom. He couldn't contain it any more. He had to taste her sweet cheery lip gloss and smell her cherry blossom body spray...he had to run his hands through her hair and slip his hands down to her back.

"M-Monarch Wally?" Wally looked up and green eyes met green eyes. The two blondes looked at each other.

"Rachel." Wally said, trying to not jump the girl. "Sit...we have to talk." He said. Rachel nodded and sat down at the desk in front of her old friend. She tried to keep her head low but could feel his eyes on her. He was studying her. It was uncomfortably silent. "Look Rach, I-..." Wally's eyes narrowed. He didn't want to sound like he was inferior to her, especially with his status as the head Monarch. "I miss you Rach." He said softly. Rachel's head shot up and they locked eyes. Wally smiled warmly. "I-I really miss you, I do." He said.

"Wh-Wh..." Rachel felt tears come to her eyes. "I-Is this a sick joke?" She asked, her throat tightening as she spoke. Wally's inwardly smirked, obviously Rachel was still interested in him. "Wh-What about Kuki?" Rachel kept her eyes lowered.

"Who, Sanban?" Wally tried his best to show no interest in his dream girl. "She's old news...I wnat you." Wally placed his hand on Rachel's chin and gently forced her to look at him. He leaned down.

"B-But..."

"I thought you liked me." Wally said. Rachel's mouth was slightly open. Of course she liked him...but Kuki was her friend. She-She couldn't do that!

"B-But..."

"But nothing." Wally slipped his tongue into the girl's mouth, muffling her replies. Rachel's eyes widened and her fist clenched. Then slowly her eyelids fluttered closed, her heart rate slowed, her hands wrapped around Wally's neck, and she leaned into the kiss. Their tongues clashed as Wally let off his steam.

Kuki doesn't want me... He reminded himself. I have to let her go...forget about her. I can find other girls. All the girls want me... Wally closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Rachel, pulling her out of the desk and into his lap. All the girls want me...

* * *

**_Wally you bastard...how dare you? Use other girls in replacement as Kuki? A player basically, ya know? I'll have to put s stop to his evil behavior. Haha..._**

**_Review yeah?_**

**_-Jade (I'm that girl that's 14 and walks pet llamas for money :P like a boss)_**

**_Update (by Wednesday, I PROMISE)- 62, thats 10 reviews guys! Load it up! ^v^ ^.^_**


	5. What Happens After School

**_You guys reached 62 reviews! And before Wednesday too! Thank you guys so so mu-...Oi shit...sorry guys. I forgot to add a question last chappie. So read the AN after the chapter and you guys will be VERY happy. So, instead of adding points I'll respond to some reviews, ne?_**

**_DarthWill3 - Yup...*slurps soda*...totally complicated._**

**_Mortia T Mouse - He's just a confused, hurt boy who has power...and since he's so hurt and confused he's using his power for evil... *^*_**

**_OpertiveKND-Berry14 - Haha, lol was laughing for about 5 minutes. "How can one be so dense" sounds sort of poetic, don't ya think? Yeah, he's pretty stupid. I guess he's...just that way lol._**

**_numbuh 1x1 - Everybody hates Sophie...you're not alone. XD_**

* * *

Marissa Majors, the slutty cheerleader, pulled down her shirt and wiped the sweat from her forehead. That had been SO amazing. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and panted. It had been so hardcore. She just loved the thrill of flipping off the top of the cheer pyramid. She bent over and tied her shoes then turning, picked up her cheer bag and began to walk down the track. She waved over her shoulder at the coach and other cheerleaders. They thought she was going home early for a doctor's appointment...she was going to see Wally. She couldn't believe it at first. THE Monarch Wallabee requested to see her in private, what could be better? She smirked, she knew Being a cheerleader would get her somewhere in her highschool life...she just knew it. She turned down the empty hall, school was over and everyone had went home unless they were in clubs or after school activities. She jogged up the stairwell and to the 2nd floor, passing the Monarch lockers she brushed her fingers along Wally's solid gold locker and giggled nervously. She stopped by the girl's room to freshen up. She applied her lip gloss and mascara, added some blush to her cheeks, and eyeshadow. She pursed her lip and smiled...she was ready. She left her bag outside the door and entered the classroom. Wally was leaned against the window looking out at the field where the cheerleaders were still practicing.

"You're late." He said. Marissa blushed like a school girl (which she was) and stuttered our an apology.

"S-Sorry Monarch Wally, I-I had to stop my the girl's room to fix my hair." She lied. Wally's eyes narrowed as he spun on his heel and marched towards the door. Marissa panicked, was he leaving because her miniature mistake? Her heart shatter as she heard the click of the door as it closed, but she was surprised as she heard the click of a lock. She almost lost it when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a well-built chest. Small kisses were placed on her neck and she let out a slight moan. "M-Monarch Wally?" She cried out, not believing it. "O-Oh..." His grip around her tightened as she spun her around and kissed her. Her mouth slipped open and his tongue wandered in. he was lost in pure bliss immediately. "Mm." She moaned as they kissed passionately.

* * *

Kuki watched the clock tick with boredom...she like really hated detention. And I mean like REALLY hated it. She had called her parents and told them, they yelled at her for a total of 20 minutes in front of the teacher...they were on speaker. Kuki would be working the rest of her life to pay the $5,000 fine for getting a detention. She almost cried. Suddenly a basketball flew into the room, landing on the teacher's desk. The teacher woke up with a start and looked baffled to see a basketball on his desk. He looked to Kuki for an answer, but she just shrugged.

"Oh shit," Monarch Erik ran in and snatched the ball up. "Is this detention or something?" He read the bored. The teacher sighed and nodded. "Shit, sorry for bothering you then." He turned to leave and spotted Kuki. "Oh shit..." He frowned. "You're the new Monarch..." He said. "What the hell are you doing here?" HE asked, his face changed and he looked pissed off and annoyed. He turned to face the teacher as he gestured to Kuki. "What the hell is she doing here?" HE repeated his question. The teacher gulped and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Erik. Erik snatched the paper and read it silently. " ? Who the hell is she?" He crumbled the paper up and tossed it over his shoulder. "He turned to face Kuki."

"The librarian." Kuki answered.

"Who cares about her?" Erik said. "Let's go." He gestured to Kuki. As they left the room Erik looked over his shoulder. "And I'll talk to the principle about this." He said. "Giving a Monarch detention is absolutely...unforgiveable." He said coldly. Kuki shuddered as the teacher paled over. Kuki almost felt sorry for him as she followed Erik down the hall, wondering where they were going. "So, new Monarch...dn't think I know your name." Erik said.

"Kuki..." Kuki mumbled and Erik dropped the ball, freezing in his place. "Kuki Sanban."

**_"Listen, there are rules about being a Monarch." The red-haired girl spoke. "You can't be stupid like all the other stupid boys in this stupid school."_**

**_"Fanny," The blonde boy stopped her. "Maybe I should explain." The blonde took a step forward and Erik suddenly felt inferior to the taller boy. "There's only 1 rule...and 1 rule only. Break the rule, I'll sue your parents and take all of your money, then I'll pay every landlord in the U.S., which I CAN afford, to NOT offer you guys housing. You'll be forced to leave the country." The blonde boy spoke coldly._**

**_"C-Can I ask that r-rule?" Erik asked. The blonde boy turned and walked down the hall._**

**_"Don't interact with Kuki Sanban." He_ spat.**

"Y-You've got to be kidding me." Erik spun around and he was dead serious as he looked at Kuki. She looked up. What was wrong?

"No...I'm really Kuki." She said.

"Damn it." He launched the ball down the hall. "How? Why are you a Monarch? That makes no sense. That's the only rule I have to follow! If I interact with you at all! My family will be sued for all of our money so we're poor! Then we'll have to mov ou of the country cause Wally' going to pay EVERY landlord to not offer us housing! And he can afford that too!" Erik cried out. "So how and why are you a monarch!?" Erik shouted.

"I don't fucking know!" Kuki swore angrily. "Do you think I WANT to be a Monarch?" She asked. "I think I'm the only girl in this SCHOOL who doesn't want to be a Monarch! Wally came up to me and just told me I was going to be a stupid Monarch, I don't WANT this...I NEVER wanted this." Kuki scowled. "I just want things to be the way they used to be!" Kuki frowned softly. It got quiet and Erik couldn't contain his excitement.

"What do you mean?" He asked in curiosity.

"I dated the blonde bastard." Kuki admitted. **_"What do we do-?" Kuki felt warm lips over hers and she felt Wally push her onto the wall and lean over her. Kuki's eyes widened then slowly drifted shut. Kuki felt Wally gently bite her lip and her mouth slipped door opened, but Kuki was too lost in her kissing that she didn't notice Talia standing there with her mouth open and a camera in her had. Wally peeked an eye open and inwardly smirked as the poor girl's camera crashed to the ground._**

"WHAT?" Erik's eye twitched. "How?" He added.

"Well it was sort of...by accident." Kuki admitted. **_"Hey Kooks?" He looked over at the shaken Asian on the other side of the closet. "Wanna skip school?" He asked. Kuki's eyes grew wide...What was up with him suddenly?_**

"And you went along with it? Like were you using him for his money are something?" Erik wondered. Kuki squeezed her eyes closed and thought back to several months ago. She shook her head. "So he kissed you and you guys ditch cool, going somewhere..." Erik said and Kuki nodded. "And where did you end up?"

"We went to his house?"

"Holy shit, you fucked?" Erik's jaw dropped and his eye twitched. Kuki frantically shook her head.

"I sort of fell asleep." Kuki said.

**_"Are you okay? I have a doctor's office in my house if you-."_**

**_"IN YOUR HOUSE?!" Kuki exploded. He was silent._**

**_"Yeah." He answered. Kuki's eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted._**

"And so...?" Erik gestured for her to go on.

"We made it official at the beach." Kuki squeezed her eyes shut and Erik watched a single tear slide from underneath her eye lid. Erik gasped as he watched the 16-year-old start to cry. Legit. She had tears rolling down her face s she sniffled and remembered the past.

**_"Fuck it...fine." He muttered. He looked over to he girl who rolled over and face him. "W-Why are you crying?" He asked. Kuki moved forward and placed her lips on Wally's, but the blonde didn't respond...he just stared into her tear-filled eyes. She pulled apart and tears rolled down her face. "Kuki, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked._**

**_"P-Please." She whispered. "J-just kiss me." She pleaded. Wally's lips suddenly covered her own and Kuki felt the passionate side of Monarch Wally come back. He rolled over top of her, but used his arms to support his upper body, and his arms were on either side of Kuki. He bit her lip gently and Kuki's mouth slipped open and Wally's tongue did its work. The two kissed for a few minutes until they rolled over and Kuki was on top of Wally._**

"So...what happened after that?" Erik was eager! Kuki bit her lip.

"He cheated on me with Nikki Rose." Her eyes opened and the tears flooded out completely.

**_Confetti and balloons came out of no where and Kuki felt tears well up in her eyes. The door opened and Joy stepped out, giving Kuki a small shove that made the Asian move. Wally stepped out of the room as if in a trance. He looked at wore an orange cami and white short shorts that showed the bottom of her ass. She wore orange flip-flops and a white hair clip. Her raven black hair had an orange extension in it. Her hair went down to the middle of her back. She had on light make up. She was slightly tanned, but still very pale. Kuki felt a tear slip down her face as Wally walked forward slowly than faster than faster and then he started jogging towards Nikki. Nikki smiled and ran towards him. The two threw their arms around each other and Nikki cried out._**

**_"I miss you so much!" Her voice was so perfect. Kuki fell back onto her hands._**

**_"I-I missed you too." Wally pulled Nikki in for a hug. Nikki giggled and Kuki frowned softly._**

**_"Wallybear it's only been 3 months," Nikki pointed out. "Since August." Nikki finished._**

**_"I know, but I missed you. You smell of oranges." He commented and Kuki noticed that the cheers had died down, otherwise she wouldn't be able to hear them talking._**

**_"KISS!" A girl shouted. Kuki realized it was Fanny. "KISS!" She started a huge chant that had the whole student body chanting._**

**_"Uh...I'm dating-." Nikki grabbed the sides of Wally's face and brought their lips together. She pulled back. "Mmm." Wally moaned. "You taste like oranges." Nikki kissed him again, longer this time. Kuki choked back a sob and turned around._**

"Oh..." Jase murmured. "Sorry." He added. Kuki didn't reply.

"We went to Cali..." She looked up. "And He was dating Nikki while I dated his best friend." Kuki said. "Wally ignored me the time, until the day before we both left...with out knowing the other was also leaving. He called me down to a museum to look at a painting that had caught his interest and reminded of us. We told each other how we felt without directly saying it, but by using the painting we expressed ourselves and Wally took that opportunity to kiss me..." Kuki said. Erik looked up, expecting something. "And I took the opportunity to break his heart." She said.

**_"What if the guy kissed her right now...?" Wally asked, getting closer._**

**_"She's be confused..." Kuki whispered._**

**_"What if the guy kissed YOU right now?" Wally asked._**

**_"I-I..." Kuki felt very emotional._**

**_"What would you do?" Wally asked._**

**_"I'd scream rape." Kuki said._**

**_"Better start screaming." Wally placed his lip over Kuki's in an open-mouthed kiss. He kissed her for less than 10 seconds. He pulled back. "Y-You didn't scream rape." He panted._**

**_"Cause I don't like the guy...I like you." Kuki whispered._**

**_"What about Jase?" Wally asked._**

**_"I-I..." Kuki's lower lip trembled. "I LOVE him." Kuki stepped back and into a puddle. Wally put on his poker face. Though his heart shattered into a million pieces and Kuki just crushed them all._**

"And do you still..." Jase lowered his head. "Love him? I mean...Wally?" Jase asked. Kuki hesitated, but decided that trusting Erik would create a bond with someone within the Monarchs and that's what she needed. She opened her mouth but the licking of a door made her and Erik turn around. Marissa Majors stumbled out of a classroom and tugged her shirt down. Her hair was a mess and her lip gloss was smeared. Her lips were red, clearly someone had kissed her. Kuki had turned back towards Erik so answer his question but froze as she saw Erik, a silent scream of shock on his face. She turned back to see Wally also exit the room, straightening his tie. She felt her stomach flip. SHe quickly turned back to Erik as tears poured out of her eyes.

"No..." She muttered. "I-I don't..." She pushed past him and ran down the hall. Wally looked up and saw Erik shaking his head.

"What's wrong with you?" He sneered. Erik looked disgusted.

"No." He picked up his basketball. "What's wrong with YOU?" He turned and left the head Monarch deep in thought.

* * *

_**Heyy, so look guys I forgot to post a shitty question, right? So that was 1 point you guys all couldn't get, right? SO here's something totes awesome! I'm making up for it! Like seriously, if you do this all correctly you can earn 3 POINTS! 3 WHOLE POINTS! Okay, so...first thing is first.**_

1. Somewhere in your review put Oh My Gumballs (This is a weird slogan I created for readers to use to show that they support me) This is worth 1 point.

2. The question is worth 2 points, You guys know the drill how to answer the question and all. So this question can earn you TWO whole points: Where does Kuki go when she's troubled or upset? This location is in the school and I need the specific location.

_**So I'm pretty sure that not all of you are going to get the answer 100 hundred percent correctly, but hey prove me wrong. If you get it half right you guys can get 1 point, but 100% correct and you'll get BOTH points. Plus if you use Oh My Gumballs somewhere in your review. Good luck on getting all 3 points guys!**_

_**-Jade (OMG Niall Horan is soo HOT! 1D forever) Aren't ALL girls obsessing over boys right now?**_

_**Update: Friday...or if you guys reach 70 reviews ^v^ ^.^**_


	6. That Bitch Sophie

The Monarch Game: The question was -

1. Somewhere in your review put Oh My Gumballs (This is a weird slogan I created for readers to use to show that they support me) This is worth 1 point. This is an OMG bonus.

2. The question is worth 2 points, You guys know the drill how to answer the question and all. So this question can earn you TWO whole points: Where does Kuki go when she's troubled or upset? This location is in the school and I need the specific location. You'll see +2 which means you answered it correctly AND gave me the specific location. +1 means you got the location right, but not the specific location. It REALLY needed to be specific. And +0 means you got the answer wrong.

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 4 points (OMG bonus) (+2)_**

**_Eric Cartman forever: 2 points _**

**_numbuh 1x1: 5 points (OMG bonus) (+2)_**

**_M. Luv: 2 points (OMG bonus) (+1)_**

**_Mortia T Mouse : 4 points ( OMG bonus) (+2)_**

**_Kuki and Kimi: 5 points (OMG bonus) (+2)_**

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 4 points (OMG bonus) (+1)_**

_**KukiWallyForever: 3 points (OMG bonus) (+1)**_

_**OperativeKND-Berry14: 1 points (OMG bonus) (+0)**_

**_BeautifulAngel7474: 4 points (OMG bonus) (+2)_**

**_OMGOMG: 2_ points (OMG bonus) (+0)**

**_partygirl2000: 3 points (OMG bonus) (+1)_**

**_BlueNinja10101: 4 points (OMG bonus) (+2)_**

**_Experiment Nova: 2 points (OMG bonus) (+1)_**

12 out of 14 who reviewed got it right...The correct answer was: The bathroom in the Monarchs Hall. Everyone said bathroom, but only 6 of you guys remembered EXACTLY where it was...hehe. Getting harder, eh? Anywho on the with the chappie. Oh my gumballs! Guys I have 82 reviews...I think I'm going to faint. That's 12 more reviews than what I asked for...thank you guys so much! *faints*

* * *

Kuki didn't know how far she walked...or how long. She was deep in thought, making her way towards her locker. She put in her combination, got her books, and slammed the door shut, hoping the janitor hadn't locked her in. What did it matter? She was a stupid Monarch...she could act spoiled and...stupid. She frowned and walked towards the doors, pushing them open and feeling the spring air rush into her face. She breathed in the cool air and sighed...why had she over reacted? Monarch Wally was the hottest, richest boy in the 11th grade...in the entire school. Of course girls would be all over him...but would the feelings be mutual? Kuki bit her lip as she walked down the school's front steps and began to walk home. Maybe Wally was just...having a talk with her... Kuki wonder, then snorted in disbelief. Some talk...

"The fuck are you doing out here?" Kuki turned her head and her eyes slightly widened. Wally was sitting in the front of his car. She gulped.

"Walking home." Came Kuki's dry reply. Wally smirked and gestured.

"Get in." He said and Kuki happily took the passenger seat. She closed the door and took in the car's warmth. Of course the car was warm...Wally had the fastest, smoothest running car in the WORLD...his parents were rich and could buy him whatever he pleased. Kuki looked out the window as Wally drove towards his house, he knew his way there...he remembered how to get to her house. The car was dead silent as they got closer and closer. Finally, Wally had enough.

"I heard you got a detention." He kept his voice deadly low. Kuki slowly nodded, not daring to look at him. "The fuck is that all about?" Kuki sat up and looked him right in the eye.

"Please stop pretending." She said, her voice becoming shaky.

"What?!" His frowned, he was instantly annoyed that she changed the topic...he was annoyed that she spoke to him and commanded him to stop.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Kuki's lower lip trembled as she returned to looking out the window. She was immediately confused when the car slowed and pulled over. Instinctively she reached for the door handle, but the locks clicked into place. Kuki heard the ringing of the car until Wally yanked them out and the car shut off. "I said..." Kuki tensed up. "What the hell are you talking about?" Kuki's lower lip trembled again and her eyes slightly watered.

"Never mind..." She mumbled.

"No, fucking tell me. I'm the head fucking monarch and I have a fucking right to know!" Wally snapped angrily.

"But...you don't wanna know." Kuki explained. "If you wanted to know then," She looked up and into his eyes. Realization slapped him in the face. "You would stop pretending." The car went silent, but Kuki was close now and she didn't want to stop. She wanted to get it out of her...and now. "You're acting like...like we were never together. You-You treat me like all the other girls. And...And I-..." Kuki's voice became very shaky and hard to understand as she spoke. Wally looked over to see the tears forming in her eyes. "And I hate that we-we're like strangers n-now...I j-just want it t-to..."

"End." Wally said and Kuki squeezed her eyes shut, turning away from him. Wally grimaced. "That's what you want, right?" He asked. "You want things to go back before...how they were before I dated you?" He asked. "back to when I hated you?" Kuki hiccupped. "Back to when I didn't care to know your name and thought of you as a stupid whore?" He asked. Kuki didn't respond. "Kuki I understand, you don't have to fucking push me away anymore. i can clearly see that you're over me."

"Then why are you seeking comfort in other girls!?" Kuki cried out, covering her face with her hands as she sobbed

"I'm not!" Wally yelled defensively. "I'm..." He trailed off, not wanting to tell the truth. He didn't want to tell Kuki the truth! He didn't want to admit that he missed her SO much and that she was right, he was seeking comfort in other girls. He was being taken over my the urge to kiss her and instead kissed other girls. He thought of Kuki when he was with them...and that was the only way to release his love... "I'm over you." He lied to her face and Kuki stiffened. She looked towards the window, tears streaming down her cheeks and tried to not sob. "I made you a monarch for a reason Sanban." He said. Kuki looked down and frowned slightly. He didn't want to say that it was because he NEEDED to be by her. He had to have her by his side at all times...he wanted, no he need her attention and warmth and making her a monarch was the only way...but he couldn't tell her that. "Jase asked me to." He lied again and inwardly sighed. Kuki's stomach dropped. The only reason Wally chose her out of all those girls was because of Jase? He kissed random girls...cause he was over her? So everything Wally was doing...had nothign to do with her at all? Kuki felt like she was about to puke as she grabbed her bag and pulled the lock back. She stepped out of the car.

"I'll walk." She said, shutting the door and walking towards her house. Wally watched her disappear down the street before slamming his head on the steeling wheel. Why was he so stupid?

* * *

Sophie Hill quickly looked around the classroom before sneaking in and placing a small rose with a white paper next to it on Wally's desk and as the bell rang, she ran to her seat and sat as the classroom filled with students. Of course Wally came in last, not caring if the late bell rang or not. It was official and now everyone knew Kuki Sanban was a Monarch, yet Sophie would NOT let Kuki get her stupid little hands on HER Monarch Wally! Monarch Wally sat down and noticed the rose. He immediately brushed it off his desk and stepped on it on purpose. Sophie cringed, he was a cold-hearted bastard...but he was still hot. Wally grabbed the note and flicked it open, reading its contents. Upon reading the first line he smirked. Sophie inwardly cheered, now she had him. Wally's smirk vanished when he looked at the bottom of the note...he immediately look towards Sophie and she blushed like the little school girl she was. He stared at her until she finally looked back nervously, waiting to see his response. He winked. Sophie's face drained of blood and she began to have a nose bleed. Now she wasn't stupid...she KNEW Monarch Wally hated her guts. She tried to hard and it annoyed him, but Sophie was surprised...he agreed to the meeting? Either A. He was really desperate or B. Something was up...Sophie frowned. She hoped he was just desperate cause if it was B...then it would have to do with something with, She turned her stare to the seat next to Wally's, Kuki Sanban. Sophie frowned.

Kuki nonchalantly twisted a strand of her long raven hair, she was aware of the note on Wally's desk, but tried her hardest to pay no attention to it. She could feel Wally staring at her, and he wasn't even being secretive about it...he turned directly towards her and was openly staring at her...anyone could see. Kuki was beginning to get a little unnerved about it though. Usually if a boy is staring at a girl, when the girl turns to look at him, the boy immediately looks away. This was not the case. When Kuki turned to look at Wally, he continued to stare at her. She bit her lip nervously...his eyes narrowed in annoyance and Kuki looked back to the teacher, not wanting to piss her 'boss' off. But all throughout class Wally's stare and the secret note was on her mind. She looked down to see the crushed rose under his shoe and her curiosity when momentarily untamed. WHat is a LOVE note? Was it a secret admirer? One of Wally's fucks?...his girlfriend? Kuki sweat dropped...do many possibilities and Kuki didn't know which one it was! She sighed and began to rest her head on her desk, slowly the sense of being stared at went away and Kuki sat up, realizing Wally stood up and walked out of class. She stared as the door shut and she quickly looked at his desk...the note was gone. He took it with him. Kuki frowned...was the note seriously THAT important? She wondered what its contents were and she began to slowly drive herself crazy. Why did it matter so much to her? Wally told her to her face...he wasn't interested in her. He was over her...and there were other fish in the sea...other sluts in the school. Kuki's hands clenched into fist and she began to shake feeling sadness and hurt swell up inside of her. She HAD to get that note...she just HAD to...

The bell rang and students stood up around Kuki. She stood to her feet and began to walk out along with everyone else. But surprisingly, everyone made way for her. They all parted and a huge empty path was made for Kuki to walk. She blushed furiously and speed walked through the students. When she entered the hall, silence took over and she silently gulped. So THIS was how it felt? She saw everyone either staring silently at her or bowing towards her. She fought her blush down as she walked up the stairs to the second floor and into the bathroom. She leaned against the wall, panting and out of breath. How did the others DO this? It was terrifying! People staring at you and treating you like a king! Or queen! Kuki frowned...wait a minute...

* * *

"Monarch: A sovereign head of state, esp. a king, queen, or emperor." Kuki read aloud from the dictionary. She frowned...now she remembered, that's why they were called Monarchs. They were at the top of the Monarchy and the girls were Queens, the boys were Kings...and Wally? Wally was the very tiny point at the top of the monarchy...he was over all. Kuki slammed the dictionary shut ad exited the library...she had nothing to do. It was her free period, right before lunch. She made her way to the cafeteria and lit up as she saw Erik sitting on top of one of the tables, spinning a basketball on his finger. She made her way over and sat across from him. "How do you guys do it?" Erik arched an eyebrow.

"Simple, just take the ball and-."

"Not that, silly!" Kuki giggled and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "I mean...being a Monarch." She said. "It's terrifying that all the people treat me this way." She said, looking down. "I guess I'm not used to it." She said. "I'm not..." She sighed.

"It's easy..." Erik said. He tipped his finger an caught the ball in his hand. "Every heard the term...be the ball?" He asked her. Kuki raised an eyebrow, but nodded non the less. Erik grinned. "Good then...pretend this is you." He held the basketball up. Kuki was confused but nodded for him to continue. He placed it on his finger. "Now...if I say my finger is the society and Monarchs, how does that make you feel?" He asked. Kuki shrugged. "Okay, lets make it more simple. How do your knees feel when you walk down the hallway?" He asked.

"In front of all those people?" Kuki asked and he nodded. "Like jelly." She spoke.

"Exactly!" Erik grinned. "So you're the ball, my finger is society and Monarchs. The ball's "normal" stance is being still it doesn't move unless its "forced" to move. Like if I dribble it or kick it. Now picture yourself trying to be "normal" around these people. You know...like happy and giggly and stuff. Pretend your giggling like a 7-year-old and walking down the hallway in front of the Monarchs and students." Erik said. Kuki nodded. "SO that means that you, the ball, or unchanged in front of society. You don't change anything about your self and you, the ball, stays still." Erik places the ball on his finger. "You're legs feel like jelly when you're your normal self and you walk down the hall." Kuki watched the ball tumbled from Erik finger. Realization hit Kuki. "Yet," Erik continued. "If you change yourself, your look, your personality..." Erik placed the ball on his finger tip. "And you, the ball, are forced to change...then,"Erik spun the ball and it continued to spin on his finger. "Then you're not nervous anymore and your legs don't feel like jelly." He explained. Kuki smiled warmly, it was confusing and hard to understand, but she actually got it.

"Thanks Erik." She smiled. "That helped me a lot." He grinned.

"No problem..." He frowned slightly. "...Kuki." He remember her name and smiled. Kuki blushed and walked away. He was sort fo cute, but not cute as in attractive, but cute as in a big brother way. Kuki knew he would have her back. She sighed and turned the corner to see Sophie Hill squealing like the school girl she was and chatting excitedly to her "best friend" Vanessa Pike. Vanessa leaned up against the lockers and straightened her glasses, playing with one of her brown braids.

"Just you wait Vanessa," Sophie said. "I finally have Wally...I mean Monarch Wally!" Sophie exclaimed. "I mean EVERYONE is talking about how he's just going around kissing any girl who will privately throw themselves on him." Sophie smirked. "And I got a meeting with him!" She said. "He's coming during lunch, we'll be in theat janitor's closet..."

"The one that he and Kuki Sanban was caught kissing in?" Vanessa spoke up. Sophie's eye twitched as she scoffed.

"Don't be silly Nessa, he's over Kuki Sanbitch and everyone knows it." Sophie cheered. Kuki scowled at the rude nickname. "I'm gonna have Wally to myself for the WHOLE lunch period and who KNOW what we're going to be doing in there?" Sophie tossed her hair over her shoulder and pulled her skirt up, Kuki cringed as she saw the bottom of Sophie's ass. She was such a whore.

"B-But you said Wally was going around kissing any girl...so w-wont' you just be one of his f-f-fucks?" Vanessa stuttered out and Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Nessa, get with the program." Sophie spoke. "Monarch Wally is still a virgin," Kuki let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "But...I'm not change that. And he'll take my-."

RING! RING! RING! Sophie smirked and immediately shoved Vanessa towards the cafeteria.

"Ta ta, see you later." Sophie smirked. Vanessa nodded and walked towards the cafeteria. Kuki however frowned. She watched Sophie slip into the closet and sighed...so Wally really WAS over her, huh?He was literally going around and kissing every girl he coudl...to prove that? Kuki felt a sob building up...she didn't want Wally to have sex with Sophie...she didn't want Wally to have sex with anyone at all! Half of the girls in their grade were 16...eve rheard fo 16 and Pregnant? Welcome to the origin. Wally, being only 17, could at least wait a year...until he was 18. Kuki marched forward and silently locked the door from the outside. Wally was NOT getting in there and doing THAT. Kuki was going to make sure of it.

* * *

"Hey Wally, why aren't you eating?" Erik asked and Kuki tensed up...was he going to lie?

"I have plans." Wally said. He stood up and stretched. "I should be on my way." He turned and Kuki bit her lip.

"Wally," She spun up and out of her chair. "Can I talk with you?" She asked. A look of pure happiness passed Wally's face for a breath second, then he scowled.

"Make it quick." He said. Kuki took a step closer.

"In private." She whispered. They locked eyes and Wally felt his heart rate speed up. He cursed Kuki's amazing effect on him and turned away.

"I don't have time for games." He spat. He exited the cafeteria without another word.

"Oh, he left his jacket." Fanny pointed out. Kuki's eyes widened to saucers. She spun around and grabbed the orange silk jacket and rushed out of the cafeteria.

"I'll give it to him!" She called out. Bu instead she rushed up to the second floor, down the Monarchs hall and into the bathroom, where she proceeded to lock herself in a stall and search Monarch Wally's jacket. Finally she found the note and beamed. She tore it open and grimaced as she read the first line... "Guess who wants to taste your tongue?" Kuki read out in disgust. She shivered, hoping it was all a joke and Wally wasn't going through with it...but he was. Kuki frowned and open the stall. She quickly ran out and down the stairs. She saw Wally walking towards the Janitor's closet and bit her lip so hard she drew blood. "W-Wally!" Kuki cried out and the blonde stiffened before turning around. NOW what did she want? Just seeing her more made him want to jump her. She ran up to him and grabbed his hand, causing electricity to zap through the both of them. She slowly let go. "S-Sorry" She said. It got quiet. "Look..." Kuki said. "I-..." She didn't know what to say. Was she supposed to tell him that she wet through his jacket without permission and read a note intended only for him to see? She frowned.

"I'm busy." He spoke coldly and turned away from her.

"But-..." Kuki looked at the back of his head. Seven months ago her hand was running through that wonderful blonde bowlcut. Wally turned to look at her. "I have a request..." She said. This made Wally freeze completely. "See I got detention the other day and there's a fine-."

"I already paid it." Wally's eyes narrowed. Kuki's eyes widened however...already paid it? Without telling her? How did he find out? Why did he pay it? For her? She gulped."I also paid for the stupid book you broke." He added and began to walk away. Kuki ran to catch up with him.

"What do you mean?" She ask. He shrugged.

"I paid it...simple as that." He turned corner and stopped in front of the janitor's closet. Kuki's eyes widened a fraction.

"Why?" She tried stalling him even more.

"Because I wanted to..." Wally said.

"Why?" She pressed further, curious to find out and determined to stall him.

"Because you're a Monarch..." Wally said.

"Why?" She asked and Wally began reach the peak of his annoyed level.

"Because I fucking made you one!" He exclaimed.

"Why?" Kuki took a step closer and they were face to face.

"Because I need to watch over you." Wally muttered and flung the door open. He stepped inside and slammed the door, leaving Kuki speechless. She turned and stared into space.

"He wants to watch over me?" She asked, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

* * *

**_Okayy, Question of the chappie!_**

**_Question:_**In Monarchs Jase, Nikki, Kuki, and Wally go see a movie. Kuki falls asleep and hears them talking, but who manages to wake her up?

**_I know its like REALLY easy, but still I have TONS of questions lined up for you guys! Trust me the levels of hardness vary. Anywho, gotta go...I have test in French, America History, and Algebra tomorrow...peace out peeps! ^.^_**

**_-Jade (A question for reviewers: Does anyone watch Anime?)_**

**_Update - doesn't really matter how many reviews, I'll update for sure on Monday or Tuesday_**


	7. Ignoring Her?

The Monarch Game: The question was - In Monarchs Jase, Nikki, Kuki, and Wally go see a movie. Kuki falls asleep and hears them talking, but who manages to wake her up?

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 5 points (+1)_**

**_Eric Cartman forever: 3 points (+1)_**

**_numbuh 1x1: 5 points (+0)_**

**_M. Luv: 3 points (+1)_**

**_Mortia T Mouse : 5 points (+1)_**

**_Kuki and Kimi: 6 points (+1)_**

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 4 points *y u no review?*_**

_**KukiWallyForever: 3 points *y u no review?***_

_**OperativeKND-Berry14: 1 points (+0+**_

**_BeautifulAngel7474: 4 points (+0)_**

**_OMGOMG: 2_ points (+0)**

**_partygirl2000: 4 points (+1)_**

**_BlueNinja10101: 4 points (+0)_**

**_Experiment Nova: 2 points (+0)_**

**_AmazingAmy: 1 points (+1) _***new player*

Okay guys the correct answer: **WALLY**, I wanna thank **_Mortia T Mouse_** and **_Experiment Nova_** for both pointing out that Kuki HEARS Jase, she actually hears ALL of them. But she was still asleep, Wally said "Kooks" causing her to wake up at the sound of his voice.

* * *

**_Oh my gumballs guys! I reached 100 reviews already? *-* It's only been 6 chappies! I wanna thank all of you guys! I'm SUPER DUPER thankful! I also wanna thank my readers, followers, and people who favorited the story! I'm so proud of myself! So, to prove how thankful I am I wrote a small message to each of my followers and favoriters *if that's a word*._**

**_Followers: 20 of you guys_**

**_1. partygirl2000: You were the story's first follower! Thank you so much for all the support! _**

**_2. numbuh 1x1: Second follower? Awesome, like totes! ^-^_**

**_3. Static Colour: Cool, I'm one of your favorite authors? Awesome! ^-^ You just made my day! Haha, you also seem to like 3 of my stories! That's cool, by the way y u no review?_**

**_4. Robastar34: You followed 4th, thanks for you support! I'm in YOUR fav authors list too? Oh my gumballs! Yayyyy! ^-^ Lol, read your author page and I love the meaning to your username, I love all of those couples! ^v^_**

**_Okay guys, this AN is getting pretty long. I'll do te other 16 followers throughout the next few chappies and then I'll do people who favorited the story._**

* * *

It had been 4 days. 4 days since that day in the hall, when Wally confessed to Kuki that he was watching over her. But recently, he had talked to multiple girls and ignoring her completely. And the worse part...? It actually hurt Kuki. I mean, she tried her hardest to ignore him like he ignored her. But she would catch herself peeking over to see if he looked at her even ONCE. But he never did... He skipped all of his classes and Kuki would watch the teacher check him as present. It was amazing how much power he had...Kuki frowned and stood to her feet. She walked out fo class and no one even questioned he, the teacher continued the lecture as if nothing had happened. Kuki walked down the empty halls and frowned. Where could Wally be? She bet herself that he was in the school's stupid court-yard again, smoking those cancer sticks known as 'cigarettes'. Kuki took a deep breath and prepared to face him and talk. They NEEDED to talk, they couldn't continue as if nothing had happened. And Kuki hated to admit it, but...she just couldn't move on. No matter how hard she tried...she was still in love with him. In 5 minutes, Kuki had made it around the corner from the courtyard. She walked down the hall and turned, her eyes grew wide. Through the giant class window, she watched Wally hungrily kiss another girl. They were going at it and the girl was sitting on Wally's lap, her legs wrapped around him as they fought tongue and tongue. Kuki got sick to her stomach.

"Wh-Why?" She said softly, her voice full of sadness. "Why torture me like this, Wally?" She turned away and began to walk away. She spun around when the girl made a squeak.

"M-Monarch Wally!" The blonde girl cried out. And suddenly Kuki's face was red...like tomato red. Her stomach dropped and she felt a VERY strong urge to puke. She dropped to her knees, her eyes wide as the girl turned her head to the side and Kuki saw her face. Kuki was disgusted as Wally and the girl continued to kiss. Kuki's heart pounded loudly in her chest and it ached. She almost cried out in hurt. How could...? How could...? Kuki wanted to look away, but her eyes stayed on the girl's face. How could she...? "Waaalllllyyyyy." The girl purred like a cat and Kuki's eyes squeezed shut, tears slipping out. How could she...betray... Kuki felt the puke coming up her throat and she ran up the staircase to her left. She rushed past the Monarchs lockers and shoved the bathroom door open. Going to the nearest stall she cough up chunks of her breakfast. She continued to puke and cry at the same time. They...They were best friends! How could...?

"How could Rachel do that?" Kuki cried softly.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Fanny said. "You're in love with..."

"Talia." Erik smiled.

"As in...?"

"Kuki's friend." Erik continued.

"And why...?"

"She's just so cute and friendly." Erik said and smiled.

"And...-...-...wow." Fanny said. "Stupid boy, she's not a monarch!" Fanny slapped Erik on the cheek playfully. Erik scowled.

"I think I know that." He said. "But, maybe I could see her secretly, like without anyone knowing." Erik explained. "And then my status won't be ruined." He went on and Fanny chuckled.

"Erik, you clearly haven't been here long enough to know that Wallabee will find out before you two even start to date." She said.

"Well we will have to make sure he doesn't." Erik said and Fanny raised an eyebrow.

"We?" She asked. "Erik, dear...I'm not gettign involved in your weird fantasies of dating...non-monarchs." She said, picking up her bag. "Besides, I have horse-radish bombs to put in lockers." She gestured to her bag and exited the cafeteria. Erik frowned...

* * *

"Have you seen Kuki?" Talia asked.

"Not since a week ago, in the library." Ace said. "Besides it's MONARCH Kuki now."

"Screw that." Talia turned and stuck her nose in the air. "She's my friend." Talia said. "I'm an exception." She snobbishly put in her locker combination and pulled out her books for her next classes. Ace smirked and let out a chuckle. "I'm serious." Talia shut her locker. She turned to face Ace and gasped softly. "Look there she is now, watch and learn pretty boy." Talia handed her books to Ace, who purposely dropped them on the floor. Talia frowned and walked up to Kuki, who was marching down the hall. "Hey Kuki!" Talia smiled cheerfully.

"Move the hell out of my way." Kuki walked past Talia, who frowned, and up to Ace. "I need to talk to you." She snapped. Ace raised an eyebrow, but followed Kuki around the corner.

"What's up?" He asked her.

"Wally." Came a reply. Ace smirked.

"What's up...with Wally?" Ace asked. Kuki frowned.

"He's a player." She snapped. "And you WERE a player, I remember!" Kuki said reproachfully. Ace shrugged.

"Guys gotta do, what guys gotta do." He said. Kuki stepped closer to him and looked up at him.

"Why...is WALLY a player?" She asked. "He HATES girls...I KNOW that." Kuki explained. "So why all of a sudden is he giving out free sex?!" Kuki snapped.

"Woah, Woah, Woah..." Ace held up his hands. "Wally is not giving out free sex." He stated. "He's still a virgin and so is every girl in this school..." Ace said. "Well at least the girl's I didn't date." He blushed. Kuki scowled and Ace continued. "Maybe Wally's just trying to get over you." Ace suggested.

"Ace!" Kuki hissed,. "Clearly he's already over me, but he now has a thing for EVERY other girl in the school." Kuki said. "I just caught Rachel and him kissing in the court-yard!" Kuki said softly.

"I'm telling you the truth Kuki..." Ace said. "Most likely when Wally kisses those girls...he probably pretends that it's you he's kissing." Ace stated. And it was true, that was EXACTLY what Wally was doing. He really missed Kuki, but didn't want to show it.

"Then..." Kuki bit her lip. "Then he's thinking of me?" Kuki asked with wide eyes. Ace nodded and rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"Trust me Kuki..." Ace said and Kuki looked into his eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyelids fluttered shut.

"I DO trust you, Ace." Kuki stepped forward and placed her lips on Ace's. His eyes shot open wide and he began to panic. Talia turned the corner, looking for the two, and froze...Ace. Ace was kissing Kuki. Talia felt a shiver run through her body...a shiver of jealousy. Wh-Why was Ace kissing Kuki. Ace looked over at Talia and his eyes widened even more. He softly shoved Kuki off and turned to Talia.

"Talia!" He called, but the girl was already running down the hall. It was true...she had had a huge crush on Wally when Kuki started school. She pretended to like Ace though, and after the huge Wally/Kuki incident...the fake love she had for Ace grew into REAL love. And Ace knew that she had loved him, that's why they were such best friends. They were close friends...Ace bit his lip and turned to Kuki, who looked upset. "Good going." He spat and rushed after Talia. Kuki squeezed her eyes shut as he left her alone. Tears seeped out and rolled down her cheeks. He-...He was NOTHING compared to Wally. Kuki slid down against the wall and started to cry.

"What's going on here?" Kuki looked up. And everything in the world disappeared. ABBY! NIGEL! HOAGIE!

* * *

Wally lit another cigarette and checked his watch again. Where was this girl? Rachel had left an hour ago and the next girl on his list was 15 minutes late! He anxiously tapped his fingers on the concrete stone beside him. HE began to pace and threw the cigarette to the ground after 5 minutes. He crushed it under his foot and entered the school. He had tried to avoid Kuki ALL day, hopefully she was in class and not in the halls. As he made his way to his locker he noticed a note was slipped it.

"Dear Monarch Wally," He read aloud. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it, Can we reschedule this? I had plans." Wally crushed the note in his palm and tossed it over his shoulder. She had PLANS? What the hell was more important than HIM!? He was the fucking MONARCH KING! His eyes narrowed. Reschedule? What the hell did she think this was? An appointment? Wally needed to get rid of this want. He wanted to feel lips on his! Not just any lips though, Kuki's soft cheery lip gloss flavored lips. He frowned. Why couldn't he get OVER her? He began to walk toward the cafeteria, he was getting quite hungry and was craving some steak. He was also craving Kuki, but for all he knew Kuki could be talking to Jase on the phone or something. Wally hadn't spoken to Jase nor Nikki since California. He had strictly told Nikki only to call him if it was about BUSINESS, and he just hated Jase's lucky guts for stealing his girl...Wally grimaced. Kuki hadn't been his...not then at least. That bitch Joy Summers had said ONE KISS with Nikki. So when Wally met her in the hall, he kissed her. But, then the students were urging him on and Nikki missed him, so of course he couldn't resist a second kiss. But...he hadn't expected that he would lose Kuki...he didn't know that it would drive him crazy! HE DIDN'T FUCKING KNOW!

The fuck?

Wally froze in place and slightly turned his head to the side. Kuki and Ace...Wally blinked. Talia turned the corner and watched them kiss. Ace shoved Kuki away, muttered something to her, and rushed after Talia. Wally hid behind a column. He heard Kuki sniffled then someone spoke. Wally hardly was paying attention though. He was still puzzled. Was Kuki dating Ace? Why the fuck were hey kissing? WHY? Wally shook his head and his hair slightly moved. He ran a hand through his hair and planned on what to do. If he came out of hiding Kuki would be surprised and wonder what he was doing back there. Wally groaned inwardly. He HAD to show himself, ow or never. Wally heard a gasp, and guessed that it was Kuki. He poked his head out and noticed 3 students that he had never seen around these halls. Were they new? Kuki shot up and hug a girl.

"ABBY!" Kuki cried tears of joy. The girl was dark-skinned and had a LONG braid in her hair. She smiled as Kuki hugged her and she gently rubbed Kuki's back. Wally's eyes narrowed. What the hell? Was this ABBY girl a lesbian? "NIGEL!" Kuki hugged a bald boy and the boy blushed softly. Wally's eyes narrowed once more. Did that boy...LIKE Kuki? Wally's fists clenched at his sides and he scowled. This had to end. "HOAGIE!" Kuki hugged a fat boy who grinned an stuff the last bit of a chili-dog in his mouth. Wally appeared out of his hiding spot and approached the group. "Guys you have no idea how much I-. I-I don't know what to say and now-." Kuki's words blended together as she started to cry cheerfully again. "You guys are here!" She cried. "You're HERE!" She sang. "

"The fuck are you doing?" Everyone turned to see an angry blonde boy. He was dressed in formal attire and had an orange tie. Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Abby thinks you shouldn't swear." She suggested.

"Frankly, I don't give 2 shits about what Abby thinks." Wally took a step towards the group.

"That wasn't very nice." The chili-dog boy known as Hoagie said.

"Your weight isn't nice, fat-ass." The boy's eyes grew wide and a sad look came over his face.

"Hey, I don't think you should talk that way." The bald boy stepped forward. Wally's eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you." He spat. "And fuck you." He turned to Hoagie. "And FUCK you." Wally spat in Abby's face. He turned to Kuki. "Who the hell are these people?" He spat in disgust. Kuki paled over. The decision of a life time.

"Th-These are my friends." Kuki's voice was hoarse. Wally inwardly smirked.

"I don't like them." Wally spat and Kuki cringed. Abby watched this with interest, wondering who this boy was.

"W-Well..."

"Well?" Wally glared at Kuki and Kuki bit her lip so much it hurt. "Get rid of them." He said. Kuki's eyes widened and her friends all raised their eyebrows. A few seconds passed. "Now..." The blonde added. Kuki stood to her feet. Wally watched her as she took a step forward. "I think you guys should go..." She said softly, a sad look appearing in her eyes. "I'll talk to you later." She added. Wally scoffed.

"I don't think so, you're staying by my side for the rest of the day." He snapped. "So let's go." He grabbed her hand and electricity zapped through the two of them. Kuki's face was confused and Wally was just pissed off. He tugged Kuki around the corner. "Now." He said. He held her hand all the way to the cafeteria, not because he wanted to though...it was because Kuki just wouldn't let go. When they got there Wally snatched his hand away, hoping to extinguish his lust. He looked away. "Stay away from them." He commanded. Kuki's eyes widened.

"But they're my friends!" Kuki cried out. Wally trapped her against a locker and put his face directly in front of her. His lust was driving him crazy and he just...wanted to kiss her...but he didn't.

"Who's more important Kuki?" He asked. Kuki was speechless and she tried to meet his eyes, but he was staring at her lips. Kuki bit her lip and Wally's eyes widened, he locked eyes with her.

"You." She whispered. Wally looked at her lips again and dared himself to kiss her, before backing away.

"Good answer." He said and walked down the hall. "Let's go, I was serious back there. You're staying by my side." He explained and Kuki inwardly beamed...a whole day with Wally? No other girls? Kuki felt her heart thud against her chest and she quickly ran to catch up with Wally. er hand slipped into his and they both tensed up...He thrrew her a questioning glance.

"S-So that I d-don't lose you." She said. Wally shouted to the skies (in his head of course) and kept walking. Kuki blushed furiously and squeezed his hand. It sort of felt like old times...sort of.

* * *

**_Wow, are these chappies getting shorter or something? Lol, and the next question:_** In Monarchs after hearing that Kuki was "dating" Monarch Wally, what is the mean nickname that Monarch Rachel gave Kuki?

**_I guess that this one is SLIGHTLY hard, but if you re-read or think back. You'll definitely remember. M'kay? _**

**_-Jade (B2B, Blue2B) ^v^^-^ ^.^_**


	8. Kuki's Dream, The Courtyard Fountain

The Monarch Game: The question was - In Monarchs after hearing that Kuki was "dating" Monarch Wally, what is the mean nickname that Monarch Rachel gave Kuki?

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 6 points (+1) _**

**_Eric Cartman forever: 3 points (+0)_**

**_numbuh 1x1: 5 points__ (+0)_** - Prepare for an EPIC love Triangle! Ace, Talia, Erik...its gonna get gooodddd.

**_M. Luv: 4 points (+1)_**

**_Mortia T Mouse : 5 points__ (+1)_** - To be honest...I was laughing for about 5 minutes, when you said lol, no bitch back off. I even showed my friends the scene and then your review...its official. You're one of my favorite reviewers, lol.

**_Kuki and Kimi: 7 points (+1)_**- lol, the fuck you apologizing for? I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE long reviews. I totally enjoy reading reviews and when they are so short it sort of pisses me off cause I always expect LONG reviews...thanks a lot! ^-^ Finally a long review again!

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 5 points_**- I totes agree, Wally just has to accept his stupid, cruddy feelings for her.

_**KukiWallyForever: 4 points** **(+1)** _- Hahahahhahahahahhaha, lol...RACHEL THE FUCK!? Hahahahahahhaha ^-^

_**OperativeKND-Berry14: 2 points (+1)**_

**_BeautifulAngel7474: 5 points (+1 and I'll let this one slide...but ONLY this one)_**

**_OMGOMG: 3_**** points (+1)**

**_partygirl2000: 5 points (+1)_**

**_BlueNinja10101: 5 points (+1 OMG__ Bonus)_** - I love how you put Oh My Gumballs in there, almost missed it. Bonus!

**_Experiment Nova: 2 points (+0)_**

**_AmazingAmy: 2 points (+1 and I'll let this one slide...but ONLY this one)_**

**_DarthWill3: 3 points (+1)_**

Okay guys the correct answer: **Cookie the Slut. A few of you guys said Kuki Sanbitch, but that's was SOPHIE calls Kuki, not Rachel.**

* * *

_**Damn the PSSAs and damn whoever created the damn test. For the past 3 days I've taken that damn test and I'll be damned if I have to take them again...cruddy test. In other news, I got a KiK now! It's SO cool, I love kik? Hm...what do you guys think of kik? **__**What ever...back to thanking my lovely followers!**_

_**Followers: 22 of you guys (Haha, I gained 2 since the last chapter! ^-^) **_

_**5. Eric Cartman forever - You review regularly, and you read a few of my other stories as well, right? That's cool. I guess you don't look at my old stories, I hope you don't at least, I use to suck at writing stories...lol, right?**_

_**6. Greesoccerstar - You don't review? Oh...okay then D: Jk...Jk. I'm proud that this story grabbed your interest so that you followed it, thank you for your support! ^v^**_

_**7. KNDNumbuuh3.4 - OH MY GUMBALLS! WHat do I have to say about you? Too much, that's what. I'll admit, your reviews make me laugh my ass off sometimes. And your profile pic is so kawaii! And I'm on your favorite author list. I beam when I see your review, cause I don't know what to expect. You support a lot of my stories to, and I appreciate that. Thank you SO much. I even went as far as following you back and adding you to my fav authors list, cause TBH I LUV your stories. Totes awesome! ^-^**_

_**8. KaidaThorn - Wow, I'm exhausted from typing my last comment. Um...Kaida Thorn? Okey dokey then, I'm pretty sure you review often. I like that, even though I don't do it... -.- I'm such a mess..blugh! Haha, its cool that you followed the story. Do you read any of my other stories? I have 3 in Progress for KND and I'm about to RECONTINUE an old one.**_

_**That's all for naow guys...don't you want to read the story? I'll do the remaining 14 next update. 14...? That's my age! Awesome!**_

* * *

What happened next was totally unexpected. Kuki could hardly comprehend what was going on. One minute they were walking down the hall, the next Wally had tugged her into the janitor's closet. The transition had been so fast that Kuki couldn't focus. The closet was dark and Kuki's head spun...she got very dizzy and everything echoed. She didn't even know if she was conscious anymore. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Kooks?"Wally's voice bounced around in her head. "Kooks, come over 'ere." Wally's voice began to sound distant. She stood to her feet and shaking made her way to the opposite side of the huge closet. Wally peeked out from around the corner. Weirdly, his hair was matted to his forehead as if he had sweat. His emerald eyes shined brightly in the dim closet. His uniform consisted of his white school shirt, orange tie, and black jacket. Kuki's eyes ran over his body. The white shirt clung to his, somehow wet, body. It showed off his abs and Kuki's breath softly hitched. "Like what you see?" Wally spoke huskily and Kuki flushed red. Her eyes widened as Wally slid out of his jacket and tossed it into a corner. He slowly approached Kuki, who was frozen in shock. Once he was close enough, he ran his hand through her hair, causing shivers to run down her back. Her breath hitched once more, only louder this time, causing the blonde monarch to smirk. "You're so cute..." He whispered. "That's one of the things I love about you." He leaned closer so his ear was positioned next to her ear. He breathed out and his breath was warm against her cold face. "There's a lot fo things I love about you." He said. Kuki's heart thumped in her chest and she tried backing away, but Wally pushed up against her, knocking her into the wall and trapping her. "God, Kooks..." He began to place small kisses on her neck and ran his hands up and down her sides. The kissed were quick and romantic, until he reached her mouth. "Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?" He pressed his lips up against her and Kuki's heart went wild. She felt like she was soaring...in the sky...and...and...Wally slipped his tongue into her mouth and Kuki's hand came up to wrap around his neck. Wally's hands slipped under her butt and he slightly jerked up, causing Kuki to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. He placed her against the wall and began to passionately make out with her. Kuki moaned softly, loving the love and affection she was getting...she missed it. Wally's hands began to tug at her skirt and Kui's emotions went wild...what was he suggesting? Kuki didn't care though...she just wanted Wally.

"I-I love you." She broke apart. She went back in for another kiss, but Wally's arms went limp and the shine left his eyes. He took a hold of Kuki by the hips and placed the back on the ground. Wh-What is he doing? Kuki wondered. Wally took a step back and refused to meet her eyes.

"I-I..." He bit his lip. "I don't believe you." He looked up and locked eyes with her. Kuki's face was come over with confusion and rejection. Before she could talk, though, Wally cut he off. "If you really loved me, you would be out there...loving me!" Wally gestured wildly towards the door. Kuki raised her eyebrows...what did he mean? "If you did...you wouldn't be fantisizing!" Wally through his arms up.

"F-Fantisizing?" Kuki asked.

"Yes, fantisizing! This isn't real!" Wally gave her a look. "Did you think this was...real?" He paused and gave her a look. Kuki bit her lip. Wally sighed. "Kuki..." He walked over to the corner and picked up his jacket, placing it around her shoulder and kissing her n the forward. He jabbed a finger towards the closet door. "Wake up..." He whispered and walked back to where he came from. Kuki was sure why...but she walked towards the door and gripped the door knob. Opening the door, she was met with a bright flash.

* * *

"KUKI!" Wally shouted, an annoyed look on his face. "If I have to say your name one more time, I'm going to-." Suddenly the raven beneath him stirred with a small moan. Wally raised an eyebrow. Was she...asleep? Wally crouched down...he had thought it was a joke and all this time she had been...sleeping. Wally scowled. She was probably dreaming about Jase or someone...he looked at her peaceful face and looked around. No one was around so...it really didn't matter. He cupped her cheek and rubbed his with his thumb...a gesture that he used to sooth Kuki when they dated. The girl stirred again and Wally removed his hand, shoving it into his pocket, he stared down at the girl as she murmured something.

"I-I love you..." It was quiet and hard to hear, but Wally heard it...he heard it alright. And he didn't like it...ONE BIT! He fumed silently until Kuki stirred once more, he smirked...building a plan inside his head. He crawled over Kuki and placed his face right above her face. She slowly opened her eyes and screamed. "MONARCH WALLY ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Wally almost lost his hearing, but rolled off the girl.

"I oughta ask you the same, Sanban." He said. Kuki blushed and covered her mouth. Wally stood to his feet and dusted himself off. "I don't think normal students sleep on the ground." Kuki blushed.

"Forget about." She muttered under her breath, hoping Wally didn't have a reply for it...which he did. She began to walk away.

"And what if I don't want to..." He said huskily and Kuki froze. "What if I don't want to forget it?" He asked. Kuki bit her cheek and turned around.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked, quickly trying to change the topic. "We've been walking for how long?" She asked.

"Se're going to the courtyard." Wally walked past her, forcing her to get a sniff of his amazing cologne. her eyes widened and she blushed...he smelled great. "I have business to attend to." Wally added and Kuki stiffened. Business? As in...girls? She hurried after him and hoped for the best.

* * *

Kuki felt honored, she sat calmly on a small piece of wall and looked across the school's courtyard to watch Wally smoke his cancer stick. When did he even start smoke? WHY did he even start smoking? Kuki frowned, did people start to smoke when they were stressed? She rolled her eyes and scoffed, what did HE have to be stressed about? He wasn't the one hiding his feelings and sulking around like she was...he had everything he wanted; Popularity, money, fans, friends...girls. Kuki bit the inside of her cheek and looked towards her shoes going deep into thought about Wally's relationships. Meanwhile, Wally was secretly watching her too.

He tossed the cigarette and inwardly glared. She appeared to be deep in thought. What did SHE have to think about? As far as Wally could tell, there wasn't anything going on in HER life. Her life was just dandy! She wasn't wishing to hold and kiss her ex lover like HE was...now was she? Kuki was no aware that he was openly staring at her and it was a bit unnerving. The courtyard was silent as the two stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Suddenly a splash could be heard and Wally moved his eyes to the fountain as it turned on. Kuki kept her stare on him though.

"Do you..." Wally stood up and stretched. "Do you remember that story?" Wally asked. Kuki's eyes lit up and she too stood to her feet. "About the two lovers?" He asked and Kuki mentally felt the rain drizzling around her as Wally kissed her once more. it felt like so long ago since she had actually kissed him, and not in her dreams...she blushed inwardly.

"Why do you do that?" Kuki looked over at him with annoyance. He gave a look of confusion. "THAT." She said as she approached him. "You...you pull me along with you so I can't hang out with my friends. You take me away from Talia, you hurt everyone close to me! You keep me all to yourself but..." She trailed off and Wally looked at her. He inwardly sighed, now was the time to tell her...He took a step towards her.

"Kuki..."

"BUT YOU DON'T WANT ME!" Kuki cried out. Lifting her head, Wally caught view of the trickle of tears going dow her face. Kuki sniffled. "They...They told me...they warned me." Kuki lowered her head an dshook it sadly. "They tried to tell me that...that you were just using me!" Kuki cried. "But...I guess I was just too blind to see." She said softly. "I only saw the good in you...ya know. The part that doesn't exist." Kuki spat. Wally's face hardened. He was JUST going to tell her that he missed her, that he wanted her, that he LOVED her. But Kuki's little speech CHANGED EVERYTHING. Wally's blood boiled and his fist clenched.

"What are you TALKING about?" He spat in disgust. "Do you REALIZE how STUPID you sound? He glared daggers at her. "I don't keep you to myself, the fuck you talking about?" He spat. "Stop fantasizing, I'm over you." He said. "I'm the fucking Monarch King, you dumb bitch. I replaced you with a snap of my fingers. You were just another slut throwing yourself at me." He frowned in disgust. "And after like 3 weeks of dating you think we're a couple?" Wally chuckled dryly ad Kuki grimaced.

"It was 3 months." Kuki swallowed and Wally stopped chuckling.

"I've had longer relationships." he shrugged it off.

"Oh I know, like with Nikki." The name caught the blonde off guard and he stiffened.

"That was for publicity." Wally spoke. "If you had money you would understand how it works." He said, noting how poor her family was. "You don't even deserve to go to this school, how poor your family is." Kuki's eyes watered even more and tears over flowed. "You're such a damn crybaby too." Wally scowled. "What did I ever see in you?" He asked as Kuki dropped to her knees and sobbed. "Oh wait...nothing." Wally said. "I saw NOTHING in you." He spat. Kuki sobbed loudly and Wally turned on his heel. "It was wrong to make you a Monarch." He said. "I want nothing to do with you..." He lied and it took every muscled in his body to hold himself back from saying sorry...the one word his would NEVER let himself say, it showed weakness and he didn't want weakness...so he never said sorry. "You should leave." Wally said calmly and after a few sniffles...the courtyard was empty besides Wally.

...the fountain turned off...

* * *

**_I'm SUCH a bitch...I should have updated sooner guys. It's 3/15/13 and my last update was more than 10 days AGO! I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me readers...and try to find it in your hearts to forgive Wally. He and Kuki are going through the same thing...he's just more of a bastard and Kuki's a softy in this story._**

_**So are you ready for your question?** _In Monarchs, Kuki arrives at Monarch Ace's house because he threatened her, she asks him if he just took a shower. What was his response?

**_YIKES, that's hard...That's SUPER hard...eh? Well here. Let me help you guys! I'll make it WAYYYYY easier! ^-^ You can earn up to 2 bonus points, m'kay?_**

**_Bonus_ 1:** Oh My Gumballs in your review (OMG Bonus)

**_Bonus 2:_**Who's reading Unfinished Business? ^-^

**_-Jade (Bubbles) Blue2b_**

**_^-^ ^v^ ^.^_**


	9. Guess Who's Visiting?

The Monarch Game, if you got the bonus they are in the second parenthesis: The question was - In Monarchs, Kuki arrives at Monarch Ace's house because he threatened her, she asks him if he just took a shower. What was his response?

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 9 points (+1) (+2)_**_ -_ Lol, Wally got called a bitch.

**_Eric Cartman forever: 6 points (+1) (+2) -_**Aw...every chapter? ^o^

**_numbuh 1x1: 7 points (+0) (+2) -_**Ha, I almost thought you were REALLY apologizing to Wally...Oh and I Looovvveeeed how you started your review off. I chuckled to myself...and you seriously mutter bad things about him? Cool, I do that AS I type the chapter. Oh My Gumballs, a tv show? That would be AWESOME! Too bad I don't own the show...

**_M. Luv: 6 points (+1) (+1)_**

**_Mortia T Mouse : 8 points (+1) (+2) -_**Lol, yeah he's definitely on his period! ^v^ Um...setting his car on fire...I think that's a bit far? Lol, anyway...I do sort of hate how Ace is always the bad guy, but EVERYONE knows he's only the bad guy so Wally is motivated to steal Kuki away from him, am I right? Lol, yup Rebecca did some pretty stupid shit last chappie (unfinished Business), right? We'll see what happens to her when I update. But, until then...enjoy Monarchs! ^-^

**_Kuki and Kimi: 10 points (+1) (+2) - _**Everyday after school? *o* Um...sorry I didn't update. Geez, I feel awful naow...SO good? Thanks! ^-^ I think EVERYONE is confused on what to think about him...it sucks really. I love him, but here I am making my readers hate him...heheh, you'll love him soon enough. Or will you? Haha, that is EXACTLY why I chose THAT question. When I was thinking of things to ask you guys I skimmed through the story and then I spotted that text, I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop laughing even as I saved the question for later. I think a lot of peeps liked that question, right? Wow, talk about your long review. This response is getting pretty lengthy, eh? Well enjoy the chappie! ^-^ Oh, and you have one of the top scores!

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 5 points (+1) (+2) -_** Awww...you reviewed late...who cares! I updated like SUPER late. Haha, thanks for reviewing anyway. Yes, TONS of suspense in the story!

_**KukiWallyForever: 5 points (+1) -** _Haha, It won't be that hard to catch up. Ya never know, they could get one wrong or something and then you'll have a better chance. I'll cheer you on! ^-^ Trust me, as long as you're a HUGE Monarch fan, you'll figure it out! Enjoy the chappie! ^-^

_**OperativeKND-Berry14: 4 points (+2) -** _Ahahahahhahhhahah, wonderful description of Wally, ahahahahah! ^-^

**_BeautifulAngel7474: 5 points (+0)_**

**_OMGOMG: 5_**** points (+1) (+1) - **Yup, I purposely made Ace that way, lol.

**_partygirl2000: 7 points (+2)_**

**_BlueNinja10101: 8 points (+1) (+2) -_**I'm gonna admit, my readers say funny shit. Wait a second...dramatic pause, LOL! And...And Ace's RAPE FACE...I went hysterical! That was HILARIOUS! Lol... ^-^

**_Experiment Nova: 2 points _**

**_AmazingAmy: 2 points _**

**_DarthWill3: 4 points (+1)_**

**_MiyakoWolfy: 3 points (+1) (+2) -_**Oh my fuckings gumballs! I LOVE how you did that! You just...you just answered the question! You didn't care that some of these players have 9 points and what not...You just entered the game and you're not even in last place! See, peeps should take a paeg out fo your book! You really caught my attention there! ^-^ I get a lot of PMs asking if it's too late to join or people complain that if they start now they will be in last and won't have a chance...you proved them wrong! Why thank you! Oh and I Love love loved how you described Unfinished business. That's what I had been going for...and I'll update as fast as I can! Enjoy the chappie! ^-^

Okay guys the correct answer: **_"Yup, I like to be clean," He said. "Before I get dirty." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. Lol, what a perv._**

* * *

**_Guys, I got 16 reviews for last chappie! Thanks! Merci! ^-^ Um...let me see. Oh yeah, I have these reviewers I noticed! Um...one is Ultron-5! I wanted to say, I loved your review. Funny as fuck! ^-^ The other person was Mercy 4.8. Why didn't you review the other chappies? Ah I see, a quiet one, lol. Thanks for the review! Oh wait...no there's more! Chlokidd I got 2 PMs and reviews from you, so you defs got my attention... ^-^And just so you know, not EVERYONE likes the Monarchs. They have a lot of secret hates which we'll soon meet. On with the story! *o*_**

* * *

Kuki splashed the cool water on her face and sighed, at least she was safe in the protection of the Monarch Hall's girls' bathroom. She was so...STUPID! She slumped against the wall and slid down into a fetal position. She hugged her knees to her chest and softly sniffled. WHy had she let her guard down? Why did she break down in front of him! Why did she show how inferior she was to him! To that cold bastard! He was so cold-hearted he could be the ice prince! Kuki smiled weakly at the lame joke and continued to think to herself. She wondered what everyone was doing...Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie were probably talking trash about her around now. Kuki could already picture it, her old friends sitting in the school's cafeteria and talking behind her back.

"Abby thought we were her friends." Abby would said sadly.

"She just sat there! She let him call me fat and did NOTHING to stop him!" Hoagie would yell.

"I'm ashamed that I was ever her friend..." Nigel would mumbled quietly.

Kuki hiccupped a few times and looked down. What had been wrong with her? Why hadn't she stood up for her friends? She knew them WAY longer than she knew that cold-hearted bastard! Kuki frowned, she wanted a time machine. She wanted a time machine so that she could go back in time and stand up for them. She wanted to go back in time and never sit in the Monarchs chair, then she would be a nobody and not the current talk of the school. She wanted a time machine to go back in time and NEVER move to this STUPID SCHOOL! She sniffled again and grabbed her chair bag...Ace and Talia probably HATED her guts right now.

"She's such a stupid WHORE, I can't believe that I was her FRIEND!" Talia would scream as hot tears poured down her face and down the hall Ace would be miserable.

"It's all that bitch's fault, god I fucking HATE Kuki!" He's scream to the skies.

Kuki bit her lip as it began to trembled. Her knees wobbled as she made her way down the north stairwell. She turned the corner and pushed open the glass door and walked down the hall to the cafeteria. She had another strong urge to puke, the same urge that she had when she caught Wally and Rachel sucking tongues. Kuki's stomach lurched and she fell to her knees. Why was she so...useless? She couldn't help her friends, she couldn't admit how she felt to Wally, and she couldn't mach friends up...she could only split them up! Kuki choked back a sob and sniffled. She was a mistake, she decided. She hated herself. She was just a...a mistake! She was a worthless mistake! She began to cry and looked around to make sure no one saw her. She continued to sob, louder and louder each second. Until she was surprised all at once.

"Kuki...?" Kuki looked up, and her eyes widened. Her breath hitched, her heart thumped in her chest...W-What?!

* * *

Kuki wasn't close, She was NO WHERE NEAR close to what her friends were all doing.

"Abby don't think that was very nice." Abby lincoln said calmly. Hoagie chuckled.

"Wow, what a major jerk. He should learn some manners." The American boy suggested and Nigel nodded.

"He has a strong effect on Kuki though, I think we should find her. We'll only be in town for the weekend." Nigel explained and the other two nodded. As they began to walk down the empty hall it grew awkwardly silent and the only sound heard was their footsteps. Finally Nigel broke the silence. "Do you think Kuki was...hurt back there?" He asked. Hoagie shrugged and Abby nodded slowly.

"Abby noticed, but she thought she was seeing things." Abby explained and Nigel nodded.

"But, Why would Kuki be hurt?" Hoagie butted in. "She's Kuki Sanban! The happy, hyper girl that everyone loves!" Hoagie grinned. "Nothing can bring her spirits down, right?"

"Well it seems that bully, has broken through her barriers." Nigel said distastefully. "Who was he anyway?" Nigel asked in annoyance.

"I have no idea." Hoagie shrugged.

"Neither does Abby." The three walked on.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Ace found Talia sobbing on the east stairwell. He jogged down the steps and paused as he saw her sitting at the foot of them. He stared at her for a while, admiring her beauty. He slowly made his way down and sat next to her. She continued to cry into her hands and ignored him, he awkwardly scooted closer than her and placed his hand nervously behind his head.

"Talia..." He said, but she ignored him and kept crying. "Look...I'm no good at things like this." He admitted. "I usually dump girls without caring about their feelings." Ace said nonchalantly, this made Talia sob even louder. Ace sweat-dropped. "But...I care about YOUR feelings." He said softly and suddenly the stairwell was quiet. Talia's face remained hidden behind her hands as she listened to the ex-Monarch speak. Ace bit her lip before continuing. "I-I don't know how much you saw." Ace said. "Or what you thought..." He added. "But, I don't think of Kuki that way." He said. "I think of YOU that way." He said nervously. "And...And I think you're really pretty." He played with one of her braids and gave a playful tug on her bright blue bow in her hair. "I actually...I was planning to ask you out." He said, blushing like crazy. Talia raised her head and looked at Ace in wonder. "I came by your locker to ask...but Kuki showed up and pulled me away." He said. He turned to the girl and grasped her hands. "Talia...you're the most beautiful girl I've seen in my life." He stated honestly. "And...I know this is SUPER fast." He said quickly. "Budeyethnkeyeikeooh!" He said quickly.

"What?" Talia asked.

"Deyethnkeyeikeyou." Ace said a bit slower.

"What?!" Talia asked as Ace squeezed her hands once more.

"I think I like you!" Ace shouted, face redder than a tomato. Talia just stared in his eyes, she was speechless and after Ace's echo died down she just stared at him. Ace was sweating buckets and it was getting very awkward.

"Well are you going to kiss him or not?" Talia and Ace both looked up to see Fanny with an empty bag of horse-radish bombs. Talia's eyes widened and she looked back at Ace, before squeezing her eyes shut, grabbing the sides of his face, and shoving her lips onto his. Fanny raised an eyebrow. "Geez, I said KISS, not make out with the stupid boy." She walked off. The two continued to kiss, even in her absence. The world faded to black and suddenly...they broke apart. They both panted softly, refusing to stare at each other, both of their faces were flushed.

"I-I think I like you too." Talia said softly. Ace felt his lips, they were buzzing...

"Then do that again." He spoke and Talia looked up in surprise. Ace leaned forward, connecting their lips once more.

And around the corner...Erik watched silently...pure hurt all over his face.

* * *

"What is it like?" Wally asked. The boy in front of him was shaking uncontrollably in fear. "Chad you better speak up or I'll kick your sorry ass again!" Wally threatened.

**_I remember you." Wally stated._**

**_"I...I-...I um..." The boy was lost for words._**

**_"Fuck you." Wally said. "Get the hell away from me little fag." Chad instantly jumped up and ran out of the room, fleeing the school._**

"You want to know, really?" Chad asked. Wally nodded. "It's excitng really." Chad said nervously, planning his words carefully. "I-I don't really know how to explain it." Chad said. "Your blood rushed through your veins and evev though you get tired...your adreline (spelling error?) kicks in..." Chad said. "And you go wild...after the one thing you want most." Chad said.

"And what is that?"

"The thing?" Chad asked, and Wally nodded once. "Pleasure." Chad spoke. Wally's eyes narrowed.

"Get out of my sight you little fag." He spat Chad's nickname and the other boy ran out of the courtyard. Wally continued to smoke his cigarette and breathed out. So sex was all about pleasure? Wally rolled his eyes. He could get pleasure when he kissed Kuki...if he ever kissed her again. He FELT pleasure when he kissed Kuki, was it possible that he could feel the same pleasure...through sex? He was already kissing other girl's and seeking out the pleasure that Kuki gave him when he kissed HER, but he couldn't find it anywhere! No other girl in the damn school gave him that wonderful feeling in his stomach. He sighed...maybe he would try this...sex. His phone beeped and he looked at the caller ID. "Ah...so he's come." He exited the courtyard.

* * *

"Jase?" Kuki asked.

"Kuki what's wrong with you?" The boy dropped his backpack and rushed forward, taking the smaller girl into his arms.

"W-Wally." She whispered softly, snuggling up to Jase. He only hugged her in return.

"That bastard always has to do something, eh?" He chuckled. "What did he do to you, Cookie?" The nickname made Kuki's heart skip a beat.

"He...he hurts me!" She cried into his jacket. "He hurts me and doesn't care!" She cried. "And I want him to care for me..." She said. "I want love!" She said. "I hate feeling like all the other slutty school girls in this stupid school. I hate chasing after him and...being ignored!" She exclaimed. "I just want...I just want someone to hold me."

"That's what I'm doing Cookie." Jase smirked. Kuki tried squeezing closer to Jase and the two sat in silence. Kuki was shocked...how had he gotten up here? Did he really leave California to come up here? What for? Questions swam through Kuki's head and she didn't know what to ask first...but she was soon going to find out everything.

"Upon arriving, the boy caresses his girlfriend." A cold voice cracks through the air. Kuki looked up to see Wally standing there with an unimpressed look on his face. "I'm not surprised by your performance." Jase stood to his feet and Kuki jumped up, grabbing her bag. "Did you bring the money?" Wally ignored the girl and turns to Jase.

"Yes, my father signed all the papers and the real estate agent..." Kuki tuned out from their conversation and looked at Wally's face. It was emotionless as they talked about business between their parents. Kuki admired his handsome features, but noticed something was off. His skin...his usually sun-kissed tan was pale. He was slightly shaking...why was he shaking!? Kuki frowned. His hair was darker...and his eyes...his bright emerald eyes that shined. They were dull and emotionless. He was clenching and unclenching his fist as Jase spoke. The bell rang and his eyes switched over to Kuki.

"Sanban, since you are not a Monarch I believe you should be on your way to class with all the other students. Go pay attention and take notes. Listen to the teacher." He recommended and waved her off and Kuki turned on her heel, her body automatically walking to English. But she didn't want to go to English. She wanted to turn around and face the 17-year-old boys behind her. She wanted to walk up to Wally and ask him why he looked so different! She wanted to know why he was shaking! She wanted to know why he kept clenching and unclenching his fist! She wanted to know what WAS WRONG! But she didn't do that...she walke d English and sat in her seat as the bell rang. And she paid attention to class and she listened and took notes...because that's what Wally told her to do.

* * *

**_Woah...um...did anyone expect Jase to show up? No? Neither did I. I originally had him come in during chappie 12. But seeing as I'm bored by my own story...I guess I'll just have to put him in naow, ne? So...can we reached 146 reviews? Today is March 20th and I have only 139 reviews. I think we can get there, ne? Lol...please review! Fav! Or Follow!_**

**_You can Fav or Follow Me too! But I'm not special enough to be favored! And I walk across highways without looking, so...I don't think it's best to follow me...^-^_**

_**Ah...the Questions for Chapter 9. There are 3 and you MUST answer them ALL to get ANY points. (No bonus, they all must have an answer)You CAN NOT answer only ONE or TWO or YOU WON'T GET ANY POINTS even if its RIGHT! (You HAVE to answer all 3, and you are allowed to get some wrong but they all have to have an answer):** _

1. In Monarchs after planting a tomato bomb in Kuki's locker, What is the new nickname that Monarch Fanny gives Kuki?

2. When yelling at Kuki in the janitor's closet the door knob jiggles. What does Monarch Wally do to Kuki?

3. When at home and upset Kuki does what? It's not calling Abby!

**_If you don't know any answer...guess! It's better than getting no points at all! I can't wait to read your answers! _**

**_-Jade! (Cheeseburgers and Jelly Babies!) - Isn't that what Niall (1D) says when it gets awkward?_**


	10. Drama? What Happened to Kuki?

The Monarch Game, Here we go! If you get a plus 3 it means you got all three right, plus 2 means you only got two right, and plus 1 means you only got one right, anything below and I pity you -.- OH! And the question about what Kuki does at home when she's upset? That needed a very specific answer so if you answered it specifically you got an extra point! Also, I listed you guys from highest score to lowest score...

**_Kuki and Kimi: 13 points (+3) -_**Woo! Woo! Woo! 13 points! You, my friend, are VERY good at this game ^.^ Ugh...dang it! You were expecting him?! Aw...I thought no one would figure it out...haha, but You're smart for knowing he was coming! ^-^

**_Faking Smiles and Hiding Tears: 12 points (+4) -_**OH MY FREAKING GUMBALLS! I LOVE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! Sorry, hehe... ^-^ Hehe, Wally's gonna be a prosy...Wow, everyone's getting all hyped cause Jase is back, wow...All my guy OCs are cute and lovable, eh? You jealous? lol. jk. Wait...YOUR Jase? I don't think the other readers will stand for this...hehe. Wow, Wally is now a dildo...so is THAT why Kuki loves him so much...cause in that case...you'e right. Kuki DOES need to respect herself, it's getting to crazy.

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 11 points (+2)_**_ - _I'll be sure to tell Jase that you consider him to be...um...a Delicious Piece of Meat. Hehe, lol! ^-^ Oh my gumballs! Did you just insult your own reviews? They aren't short and they DO NOT suck. I actually enjoy your reviews. you're one of the readers I wait for each chappie to review. it's awesome! I just enjoy reading long reviews, they don't have to be long, hehe! No pressure ^-^! (Um...flashbacks? Sorry...no.)

**_Eric Cartman forever: 10 points (+4) - _**Thanks so much, made my day!

**_numbuh 1x1: 10 points (+3) -_**Um...I like your intro...wait, WTF! DRUGS! WHY THE HELL WOULD WALLY DO DRUGS! Are you nuts?... Okay, I'm calm naow, hehe. No problem, I LOVEEEEE triangles. I'm gonna make this one interesting, but not too interesting. i hate when other couples take up the whole screen...it's not about them, but they are still in it. Lol, gummmmmm. Hahaha, he doesn't deserve them...but he deserves theeeeemmm, lol. I think everyone loves Jase...that's why I created him! ^-^ Ugh, when I have headphones in I can't think straighter either...I don't blame ya. ^-^

**_partygirl2000: 10 points (+3) -_**Ooh la la! We actually have a ErikxTalia fan? I thought everyone would be all for AcexTalia! ^o^ But I guess Ace has that bad reputation (player and last story) and Erik is all nice and big brother-ly...I can see how you want them together. Ooh! Oh My Gumballs? I shall update as fast as I can! ^-^

**_BlueNinja10101: 9 points (+1) -_**Haha, Wally's the asshole. I don't think Kuki is so cruel as to throw darts at a picture of Wally, she would probably rather throw darts at the REAL Wally. OH MY GUMBALLS! I loved how you created that awesome parody of my story, don't remember? Let me refresh your memory: Jase is now magically wearing totally rad sunglasses. I love how you sad RAD! Haha, fits Jase's personality perfectly. And instead of hey, it was Ey. And Kuki is... ADORABLY sniffling and JUNK. And when she says: " Wally is really mean and stuff" I burst out laughing cause I read that in a childs voice, so I was in the middle of Wal-Mart as my brother got his hair cut and I just started laughing, thanks for making me embarrass myself, but it was worth it. I literally had tears in my eyes. And Wally sleeping around...well we'll see about that...and by the way...after reading your review. I had a WONDERFUl WONDERFUL day ^-^ ^.^ ^-^

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 9 points (+4) -_**Ah, you reviewed late. I was reading all the reviews and I was like

**__****_OMGOMG: 9_**_ points (+4) - _Haha, Jase is just so lovable! Erik is Jelly... ^^. Oi, yet another Talia and Ace fan! ^-^ Yay!

_**KukiWallyForever: 8 points (+3) -** _Doesn't matter, ya never know...they could is the next 5 questions! Then you'll be in the lead! ^o^ But, I see...checking up on the competition, I like! ^-^ That's Smart!

**_DarthWill3: 8 points (+4) -_**Dude! I'm so sorry, hehe...bad side. I pick tails! I actually like Wally this way, but eventually 3x4 fans shall get their way! ^-^ I don't think ANYONE expected Jase to appear, hehe! ^-^ Oh and you are the first reviewer playing who actually got ALL three correct! I mean the last one was tricky, VERY tricky because there is a specific answer. And YOU were the first person to give me that specific answer, so you got 4 points! ^-^

**_BeautifulAngel7474: 8 points (+3) -_**Yayyy! Naow you got 8! Everyone is celebrating Jase' return..wow. I should mention this to him! ^o^ ^-^

_**OperativeKND-Berry14: 7 points (+3)** _- Yup, Kuki's worst fears were shown.

**_MiyakoWolfy: 7 points (+4) -_**NoNoNoNoNoNo! That was NOT too much of an explanation! You went into so much detail that you got that extra point mentioned early. On the Kuki question you had to be very specific and you DID that! Awesome! See, being specific and detailed IS good for you, hehe! ^-^ Lol, yup...most peeps don't have a life...

**_Bkatewright23 4 points (+4) -_**It's okay, great to have you back! ^-^

Okay guys the correct answer: For question number 1: Fanny calls Kuki "Ketchup Chick" which wasn't even a GOOD insulting nickname...For number 2 Wally kisses Kuki after saying crap, then proceeds to say "Fuck, Kuki." Oh and for number 3, Kuki cries...BUT if you said she cries into her PILLOWS you got the bonus point! So slap yourself on the back peeps.

* * *

**_AN: Hey guys, did you know that it takes me an hour to add the points up and write/type responses to the peeps playing the Monarch Game? I don't care though, I actually enjoy it! So, I present chappie 10, is it? Enjoy Peeps! ^-^ Sorry if it's short. I'm actually trying to update faster!_**

* * *

Kuki relaxed against Jase' chest. Even through his shirt, Kuki could feel his 6 pack as she leaned against him. He was so warm. His arms circled around her waist and squeezed slightly, creating a small, dusted blush to cross her cheeks. Kuki slightly frowned and wonder why had she been stupid enough to leave him...

"What's wrong, Cookie?" He broke the silence. if it had been anyone else Kuki wouldn't have opened her mouth, but it wasn't anyone else, it was Jase. Jase...

"Everything..." Kuki's voice cracked. His hands ran through her long, dark hair. He leaned down and positioned his mouth directly next to her ear.

"But I'm here now..." He whispered softly, his breath warm on her ear. Her blush rose. "And everything will be okay." He promised. Kuki nodded slowly, letting a tear run down her cheeks. Suddenly the bell rang and their free period was over. they slowly broke apart as students filled the halls. Jase looked Kuki in the eye. "I promise..." He said softly. Kuki spotted Wally and a knot formed in her stomach. Jase turned to see the approaching blonde monarch and grabbed her hand. "Let's go." He said with a frown. He turned, making his way into the crowd. Kuki lowered her head, tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. The bell rang once more and Kuki felt her free hand get grabbed. She gasped, causing Jase to turn around. The hall became empty as Jase's deep blue eyes locked with Wally's shining emerald. The two had a mental battle. Kuki just watched, noticing how her small hands fit in both Wally's hand and Jase's hand perfectly. She blushed deeply and Jase broke the silence in the now empty hall. "Let go." He said. Wally glared at him and Jase glared back with equal determination.

"No." Wally said. It grew quiet as the two boys glared at each other. "She's mine." Kuki's heart skipped a beat and Jase frowned as she looked hopeful.

"Stop being such a bastard," Jase muttered. Kuki raised her eyebrows and Wally remained indifferent at Jase's comment. "Stop hurting her." Jase said. "You obviously KNOW that she's in love with you, and you...you don't even DESERVE her love." Jase spat. "So stop being such an ASS and playing with her heart." Jase said boldly." It's sick ad wrong, dude!" Jase said, toning his glare down. Yet Wally's glare intensified. "If you don't want her, just let her go." Jase said softly. It was quiet and Jase gave Kuki's hand a reassuring squeeze, but she was surprised when he loosened his grip on her hand. Wally didn't move a muscle...Kuki made the mistake of looking Wally in the eye. Instantly, his glare moved to her...but softened. Wally softly squeezed her hand. Jase noticed and his eyes narrowed, but before he could tighten his grip on Kuki's hand, Wally yanked Kuki away. The small girl crashed into his chest. She was a bit dizzy from the quick action, but managed to make out the smell of his cologne. She relaxed immediately and Jase scowled.

"I MEANT," Wally's voice was cold. "She's mine...Mine as in MY student. In case you've forgotten Jason, I run these halls, cause this is my shit." Wally hissed. "Now if you'll excuse us...I'm going to escort Miss Sanban to her class." Wally dropped his hands downa nd ran them over Kuki's body before grabbing her hand. Shivers ran down Kuki's back. Kuki noticed Jase frown for the umpteenth time. Why did she still shiver under his touch? "Kuki..." Wally said without a second thought. He turned and pulled Kuki down the hall. Jase remained, looking down at his feet. Kuki didn't deserve a guy like Wally, she didn't need a guy like Wally...but...She WANTED a guy like Wally. Jase bit his cheek and sighed, picking up his bag. He had to get to Wally's and unpack. After all, he was staying for the next week.

* * *

"L-Let go of me!" Kuki had finally come to her senses as she and Wally rounded the corner. She snatched her hand away and he wheeled on her, glare on full power. "You can't just drag me around! I'm not yours to do that to!" She hollered. Wally scowled. All went silent and Kuki tried her best to glare back at the blonde. 5 minutes passed and they continued to glare at each other. Kuki realized that Wally wouldn't be letting up any time soon. She sighed and looked away.

"Why do you..." She trailed off and shook her head, dismissing the question. Wally waited for her to go on, but she didn't. His eyes narrowed.

"Why do I what?" He asked coldly. Kuki shook in anger and turned around.

"Why do you hate me so much!" She screamed. Wally was taken back. Her cheeks were red and her violet eyes were narrowed as tears poured out and her body wracked with her sobs. "What did I do?" She asked. Wally regained his posture and tried to not run over and hug her...he hated seeing her cry. "I-I can't do this Wally..." She said. She lowered her head, tears still rolling down her face. "I...I can't...love you." She whispered and Wally frowned. "I...I'm...I'm dying a little every day. Because everyday I walk in here...and I know you feel a deep hatred towards me. And the worst part is that I have NO idea what I did." Kuki sobbed. "I have no idea what I did to deserve your hate..." She said softly. "But you won't tell me..." Kuki stated. "And no one is bothered by the fact that the most important guy in our school hates me...no one cares about me Wally..." Kuki said softly. "No one..." She said. "Because if some one DID care about me...they would help me through this all...they would comfort me..." She said. "And that person is Jase." Kuki whispered. Wally just glared at her.

"I don't care, Sanban..." Wally said. "I'm over you and I don't give 2 fucks about what you do with your life." He said, lying through his teeth. "I'm just not having students skip class in my school." Wally said. "You can tell Jase your sob story." He turned. "Now get to class." He said. Kuki didn't move an inch. Wally ignored her and began to walk away.

"Wally..." She mumbled. Her heard her, but he kept walking. "Wally..." She said a little louder. The blonde walked a little faster. "Wally..." She said boldly. He was fast walking now, ignoring her. "Wally!" She shouted. She ran down the hall after him and grabbed his shoulder. "Wally, I love you!" She cried out. He spun around and shoved her away.

"Get away from me!" He shouted. "Can't you see that I'm OVER you?" He yelled, his blonde hair covering his face. Kuki's eyes widened. "I don't want anything to do with you! I told you that!" He yelled. "You were just another girl Kuki!" He said. "I cut the bond, so stop trying to reconnect it! It's not going to happen because I hate you Kuki! I hate your guts!" He said! "So GO AWAY!" He yelled and turned away. He rushed away, leaving Kuki to cry. She dropped to her knees.

"W-Wally...?" She whispered.

BLACKNESS

* * *

Wally rushed to his locker and flung it open. He had to get out fo the school, he had to stop himself from apologizing. He only wanted to break that bond...so that Kuki wouldn't keep getting hurt. He jammed his hand into his pocket and used the other one to toss random books into his backpack. He yanked his iPhone 5 out and called his driver.

"James?" He spoke. "Yeah, I need you to come pick me up. ASAP." He said, ending the call as soon as it was started. He flung his bag over his shoulder and walked back towards the stairwell, hopefully Kuki had already gone back to her class. So he wouldn't have a run in with her again. He began to walk down the hall when he heard a scream...not just any scream. It wasn't a scream of fear...or shock...or joy...or...or anything else! It was a scream of shock...pure shock.

"HELP!" The voice screamed. "Oh my god!" Suddenly the halls were full and a huge crowd formed down the hall. Teachers shoved through the crowd and multiple girls were screaming. There were a few swear and Wally was just wondering what the hell had happened in that short amount of time. He was the king of the school after all, he deserved to know. He hoped James wasn't there yet and turned to walk back towards the crowd. "Is she dead? IS SHE DEAD?" Wally shoved through the crowd and saw Talia. "IS SHE DEAD?" Talia screamed. "Answer me!" Fanny was crouched down. "I-I don't know...I don't know anything about medical crap!" She said. Ace was there, Erik... "Someone help her! She has a pulse! But...but...!" Talia shivered. "She's not breathing!" Talia screamed. Wally looked down and saw a mess of raven hair, splayed around. His stomach dropped.

_No..._

"Someone! Help!" Ace shouted. "Someone go find the nurse!" Teachers ran off for help.

"NOW!" Erik shouted. 3 people...Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie burst through the crowd.

"Oh my god..."

"Kuki!"

"What happened?!"

_No..._

"I got the paramedics on their way!"

"Thank god!

"She's still not breathing!" Talia screeched like a banshee. "Her pulse is weakening!" She screamed. Wally felt a strong urge to slap her, just so she would shut up. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Talia sobbed loudly. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" SLAP! Talia's eyes were wide and the whole crowd was silent. Ace was glaring and so was Erik, full force. There were a few gasps and Wally just narrowed his eyes.

"Get your asses to class." He said. "This is my school, I'LL handle it." Wally said. Jase smirked from the front of the crowd. "Hey, dickwad, pick her up." He said. "My driver's outside." He said. Jase kept his smirk and gently put Kuki over his shoulder.

"So you called your driver to drive your love to this hospital?" Jase asked, hoping Wally hadn't. If Kuki found out Wally had done such a thing for her...it would all be ruined. Jase KNEW that Kuki didn't deserve a guy like Wally...he deserved someone like HIM. Someone who would hold her, care for her...love her. Jase inwardly scowled, Wally wouldn't...No! Wally COULDN'T give her that. Jase practically glared daggers at the blonde as they walked out of the school. The driver, James, opened the door. Wally snapped his fingers and James took hold of Kuki. Pausing, he stiffened up, and turned to look at Wally who was glaring at him. James gulped and carefully took Kuki from Jase's arms instead of yanking her. He gently placed her in the car before running back to his driver seat. Jase made a move to get in the car, but Wally got in and slammed the door shut. Jase stared at the door in shock until the window rolled down and Wally, was looking towards James, but spoke to Jase.

"I'm sorry, there's not enough room. Kuki needs to spread out and I'm in the one remaining seat., passengers are not allowed in the front seat because James cannot associate with anyone while on duty...he may get distracted." Wally said in a monotone voice. "I'll call you a cab." He said and with a snap of his fingers the window rolled up. Jase glared at the windows. He yanked out his cell as the expensive car pulled away from the school.

"No need," He muttered. "I'll do it myself." He said, knowing that Wally wouldn't even lift a finger to get Jase to the hospital.

* * *

Talia sobbed softly into Ace's neck.

"I-I hope she's okay." She said. "I mean, she's my closest friend." She explained. "Who was with her last, what happened?" She cried. Ace hushed her and rubbed her back softly. Erik frowned, wishing that it was he who comforted the brunette girl. Ace softly tugged on one of Talia's braids. Abby, Hoagie, And Nigel watched.

"Excuse us," Abby approached the three. "I don't mean to eavesdrop, but are you guys friends of Kuki?" Abby asked. Talia nodded slowly. "We are too!" Abby smiled. "Here's Nigel and Hoagie." Abby pointed to the boys. "And I'm Abby." She said. Talia nodded, but made no move to shake their hands, unlike Ace and Erik who shook with Nigel and Hoagie. Talia just stared at Abby. "We were hoping if you guys knew what happened Abby's my friend." Abby said. Talia noted the 3rd person speaking as the girl continued o speak.

**_So, where'd you move from?" Talia asked. Kuki sipped her milk out of her straw._**

**_"Cleveland Ohio." Kuki beamed. "I had so many close friends there. One was named Abby. Whenever I needed help, she would always be the one who helped me." Kuki smiled._**

**_"She sounds nice." Talia commented._**

**_"She is." Kuki stated._**

"Let me guess, you were her best friend?" Talia cut Abby off and Abby turned to look at the girl. She studied Talia from her two brown braids that led to the center of her back to her big, blue eyes. Abby paused and met Talia's eyes. The girl wasn't even close to being intimidated.

"Actually, Abby IS her best friend." Abby corrected Talia. Talia rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"I bet if you asked her she would say otherwise." Talia said. Abby grimaced.

"Excuse me, but Abby doesn't know what is going on in this school and who the Monarchs are, but what Abby DOES know is that Kuki has made some rather rude friends." Abby exclaimed. She remembered how Wally had insulted them and now this Talia girl was getting up all in her face, it was rather annoying. Talia's eyes widened, before narrowing.

Fact: Talia didn't swear often...

Opinion From a PM I got: Talia would be better if she swore

Fact: Talia now swears...

"Okay listen up, bitch!" Talia started. "I don't know WHO you think you are! But you obviously don't belong here and newsflash Kuki has a new best friend!" Talia said. "And when she gets back from the hospital, I'll be here for her." Talia snapped. "Because I care for her, I won't be off FORGETTING about her!" Talia screamed as a crowd started to form.

"What are you talking about?" Abby asked. "Abby is ALWAYS there for Kuki, I've been there for Kuki since we were children." Abby explained.

**_"Good, oh look at the time, Abby gotta go. Me, Nigel, and Hoagie are going to the movies." Abby said. "I'll call you later, bye Kuki!" CLICK._**

**_"Bye Ab-." Kuki sighed. They were getting along fine with out her...just fine._**

"Kuki told me EVERYTHING." Talia hissed. "Ya know, cause that's what best friends do."

"You don't know everything about Kuki." Abby stated. 'Did you know that she and Wallabee Beatles are dating?" Abby said, without thinking twice.

**_"Does Wally have a last name?" Abby asked._**

**_"Beatles." Kuki said, her mouth going dry...Wally Beatles, what if Abby somehow told her friends and they let it get out. It would spread through texts and go on the internet and then Wally would find it and KUKI'S LIFE WOULD BE __OVER__!_**

Abby froze...she forgot. She wasn't allowed to tell. She gulped.

"What?" Talia leaned forward skeptically. Abby almost stuttered, but as usual she kept her calm. "What did you say?" Talia asked. Abby still didn't respond. "You're so stupid." Talia said.

"Hey," Hoagie stepped up, defending the girl. (2x5?)

"Hey!" Ace stepped up defending Talia. The girl smirked, latching onto Ace's arm. "Back off." Ace said and Hoagie frowned.

"Well tell your girl to stop trashing Abby. Abby did nothing to deserve that kind of tongue."

"Maybe we should all just calm down," Nigel suggested. "We are all Kuki's friends." Nigel said. "Like friends in general, am I correct?" Nigel asked and everyone nodded. "That's what I thought." Nigel said. "How would Kuki react if she saw us fighting like this?" He asked, looking to everyone for an answer. No one spoke up, but Erik bit his lip.

"She's wouldn't like it..." He answered. His reply was the first of many.

"She'd be upset..." Talia lowered her head.

"She'd want us all to get along." Hoagie said.

"She'd...She'd be pretty pissed." Ace swore and Nigel scowled.

"Abby?" He turned to the girl.

"..."

"Abby..." Nigel turned to see Abby making her way down the hall. He frowned and grabbed her shoulder. "Abby, Kuki's best friend is you...not some bratty little-. OOH!" Nigel collapsed as Erik fist his him in the chest.

"Don't you EVER call Talia bratty." He scowled. Nigel sat up.

"I was only comforting my friend." He explained.

"By being as total ass." Erik spat. Talia's eyes were wide and a small blush formed across her cheeks. Why was Erik defending her? Ace held Talia close and Erik looked him in the eye. "You don't want him to continue insulting her, do you?" He asked. Ace gave his nod of approval and Erik cracked his knuckles. "We can all be friends with Kuki but," He approached the fallen Brit, who gasped. "WE aren't your friends." He said yanking up Nigel by his collar. Talia's eyes widened.

"Oi, what the hell?" An Irish voice rang out. Fanny shoved through the crowd. "Why wasn't I, the most popular female Monarch, informed of a fight?" She asked. "I was busy planting egg catapults in lockers." She explained. She looked to see Erik pulling his fist back. "Wh-What the crap?" She asked. "Erik, why are you about to punch a nerd?"

"I'm not a nerd!" Nigel rang out.

"Sure you aren't." Fanny said, approaching the center of the fight. "What did the lad do to deserve this?" She asked out of curiosity.

"This bastard insulted Talia." Erik growled through clenched teeth, struggling from knocking Nigel's lights out instantly. Fanny leaned to the side and peeked at Talia, who blushed deeply.

"Erik..." She said. "You a MONARCH." She said. "Don't waste your time on people as pathetic as Talia...a non-Monarch." Fanny stated. Erik slowly looked from Fanny to Nigel and slowly lowered his fist, but still held Nigel up by his collar.

"I-I guess you're right." He said slowly and Fanny turned around with a smirk.

"Of course I am." A sickening crack my Fanny's eyes widen as she turned around. Nigel was on the ground with his hands covering his face. Erik shook his hand and smirked. "Wh-What the..."

"My NOSE!" Nigel shouted. Abby and Hoagie rushed to get him and Erik turned to Talia.

"Wally's not here!" Fanny shouted, looking at her cell. "apparently he's at the hospital." She explained. "Until then, I am in charge." Fanny boasted. "So prepare to listen..." She said. She cleared her throat. "GET THE HELL TO CLASS!" She shouted. Students scattered. When they were gone. Fanny, Erik, Abby, Hoagie, and an injured Nigel remained. "I love being a Monarch." She said happily. She turned to the 3 friends of Kuki. "Now..." She said. "We're Monarchs." She gestured to her and Erik. "We are only 2 of 4." She said. Erik just glared at Nigel. "Erik if you glare any harder, he's going to die." She said. "As if breaking his nose wasn't bad enough." She smirked again. "Look, wherever Kuki is...she's not here." She explained. "So I recommend leaving until she gets back." She said. "Or else Erik here might turn the whole school against you three." She giggled mischievously with a twinkle in her eyes. "So...SCATTER!" She shouted and Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie were gone.

* * *

**_That chappie was 4, 538 words...heheh. So...I recently had this person (Whos name slips my mind at the moment) who just followed me, added me to their favorites and followed and faved like 6 of my stories! ^-^ Thanks whoever you are, I'll post your name in the next chappie, hehe. So um, yeah. You guys can do that to, I have no problem, lol. But no...I'm being seri! As in SERIOUS! Yeah, SERI means SERIOUS in Jade language, learn it peeps! ^-^_**

**_So NEW QUESTION this chapter! Yay:_** In California Jase tells Wally that he doesn't believe him, What did Wally say Kuki was known for?

**_And for 3 (Optional) BONUS POINTS:_**

**_1. Who is more fit for Kuki CURRENTLY:_** Jase or Wally?

**_2. Who is more fit for Kuki as a best friend CURRENTLY:_** Abby or Talia?

**_3. Who should eventually be with Talia:_** Ace or Erik?

* * *

**_So um...derp. I have no freaking Idea how to end this AN...let's go old style like I did in my other stories._**

REVIEW: Pwease? Pwetty Pwease? Even if you say only 1 word...like butterfinger! It's still a review! Yeah...I beg for reviews...pathetic, ne? :( Why, moi? Hehe, JK guys. You can review whether you want to or not. I just love reading reviews though...ESPECIALLY long ones...hehe!

FOLLOW: If you follow this story, I love you! This story shall be good, if not better than Monarchs. If you follow me...you'll end up in the hospital cause I walk off bridges...I also walk into walls...and I walk across streets without looking...Oh and I also walk into ceilings...a lot. Don't ask how...just don't follow me...but if you DO follow me...you'll go somewhere MAGICAL...

FAVORITE: Fav this story...yeah, nothing that could make you fav it unless you love it...hehe! But if you favorite me...well, that means you love my stories! Oh my god! Do people actually like these story!? JK, I know you guys do!...right? RIGHT!? I think my cat is meowing..and the sad thing is...I DON'T EVEN HAVE A CAT!? Yeah...I'm pretty crazy, want to fav me? Good luck, I'm basically psycho in these author notes.

-Blue2b (A freaking awesome 14-year-old girl who needs to go watch Naruto right naow, so byeee!) ^-^


	11. Drama Bombs and An Evil Plan

MONARCH GAME: In California Jase tells Wally that he doesn't believe him, What did Wally say Kuki was known for? Well the answer was: **_Wally says that __Kuki is known for sleeping around, which we all know isn't true..._**

**_Kuki and Kimi: 17 points (+4) -_**lol, um...butterfinger? hehe, cool I like random peeps, they're awesome! ^-^

**_Faking Smiles and Hiding Tears: 16 points (+4) -_**lol, my boyfriend wouldn't be too happy either. Aw...your friend reads this too? ^-^ Cool ^.^ Hahah, Talia's naow an ignorant fuck. lol, Fanny LOVES being a monarch...LOVES ^-^ Okay, so Wally's been promoted? From Dildo...to FUCKING Dildo? I thought Dildos fuck peeps? So he'd be a fucking dildo either way? lol, confusionnn. And this on week of Jase will be...VERY, VERY pleasant for some readers... ^-^

**_KNDNumbuuh3.4: 15 points (+4)_**_ - _LOL, you SOMEWHAT forgive me, hehe...awww, you'll rip out their beating hearts and spit on it? Um...hey other fans? Don't go near Jase...he's sorta...taken. LOL, actually something very interesting is going to happen...and you um...want Jase in your bed? *o* lol

**_Eric Cartman forever: 14 points (+4) -_**Aw...thank you ^-^

**_numbuh 1x1: 14 points (+4) -_**Okay, to be honest...that was THE most LONGESTTTTT review I have EVER read in my LIFE...and I loved every minute of it ^-^ Okay let's have a convo then... I love how you questioned his sanity...I already booked him an appointment with the therapsit...the rapist...wth? Hehe, they are all rich and snobby. Expect it, they even have to spend their own money on the smoothies ^o^ I completely agree! That's what Nigel said. How would Kuki feel if she knew that they had all been fighting over her? Awful... lol, I create my guy OCs like I would my Dream Soulmate...that's why they're so perfect ^-^...but they have their flaws...just you wait and see...

**_partygirl2000: 14 points (+4)_**_ -_ hehe, oh my gumballs ^-^

**_XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 13 points (+4) -_**lol...stahp ^-^ Yea, I fucking HATE the keystones...

**__****_OMGOMG: 13_**_ points (+4)__ -_ NO ONE...hits Nigel

**_BlueNinja10101: 12 points (+3)_**_ -_Hehe, I don't think a lot fo readers like Talia...I didn't expect that. Honestly, I thought you guys would be happy that she isn't trying to split Kuki and Wally up. SHe's actually having her own problems now, between Ace, Erik, and Abby...lol...I think being random and shit is cool ^-^

**_DarthWill3: 12 points (+4)_**_ -_ Wow...that's rather violent...AWESOME! lol, and I love how you compare Wally to a mule, lol. Yea. the old friends and new friends thing just hit me and I'm like...maybe I should the let my readers decide ^-^ I don't usually hint other romances, but I sorta like them together...sorta.

_**OperativeKND-Berry14: 11 points (+4)** _- lol, I was in bed...for 90 days? lol, exaggerationnnn...aw you were worried? ^-^ Hehe, I actually don't mind when people inbox me. Ask anyone. If you inbox me and tell me to update, I'll read your message and start working extremely hard to update...believe it ^-^

**_MiyakoWolfy: 11 points(+4) - _**lol, you're right. It takes me forever to type a chappie...gee, I always get writer's block too. But I think, think, think...cause I'd hate to disappoint you guys.

_**KukiWallyForever: 8 points (+0)** _- Y u no review?

**_BeautifulAngel7474: 8 points (+0) -_**Y u no review?

**_Bkatewright23 7 points (+3)_**

* * *

Omg, guys I got 21 reviews! ^-^ And this story only has 11 chappies, can I reach 200 reviews pwease? I mean I've never gotten so many reviews in so little chappies! ^-^ Thank you guys SO much!

**_You guys voted!_**

**_Best fit for Kuki: Wally or Jase?_** Jase won? OMG...guys will Kuki end up with Jase? I gotta change Wally's behavior...like NAOW!

**_Best friend for Kuki:_**Talia won by 2 votes

**_Best fit for Talia:_**Erik won by 3 votes

* * *

The first thing Kuki realized when she came to conciousness was that she felt restrained. The crisp hospital blanket was pulled taut over her. Kuki slowly wiggled her arms out and sat up. The second thing that Kuki realized after she came to consciousness was that she was alone...in an all white room.

"Oh my god, am I in heaven?" She gasped.

"No, but you were close." Kuki turned as the door clicked shut, her eyes widened. "Sorry if I startled you." The woman apologized and Kuki blushed. "Though you DID faint." The woman continued. "Apparently something got your heart rate to increase rather quickly and caused you to have a...mini heart attack before fainting." The woman explained. Kuki paled. "Not to mention that you're body temperature also raised and it seems you have the flu." Kuki felt her cheeks flush once more as she felt her forehead.

"H-How did I get here?" Kuki's voice nurse flipped through her papers.

"If I'm correct, a student at your school called the hospital under the name um..." The nurse flipped through more pages as Kuki let her mind wander. Had it been one of her friends? It had to be, no one cared about her since the 'incident in Florida'. But which one of her friends? It could've been Talia, Kuki guessed. She could just picture the brunette going cray if she gt harmed in any way. They were best friends after all, that's what best friends do. Then again, there was Abby. Abby who traveled across the country to see her, Abby who was her best friend since childhod...between the two Kuki didn't know who to choose...why did she HAVE to choose? "Eh, I'll give you the details later." The nurse interrupted Kuki's thoughts. "I can't seem to find their name, but whoever they were they wasted their time."

"Huh?" Kuki asked. The woman nodded.

"When our guys got there, everyone explained that a rather charming guy took you off. She paused. "Miss Sanban...do you have a boyfriend?" Kuki surprisingly, stayed frozen. Well did she? She didn't even kow the answer to that question herself. Was Jase her boyfriend? Was Jase the one who brought her? Was Wally her boyfriend? Was Wally the one who brought her? Did Kuki even HAVE a boyfriend?

"I-."

"The boy," The nurse said. "That brought you in. He...He paid OVER $2 million fr us to give you the best treatment possible. Do you KNOW how much money that it? He demanded that we called professional doctors from all over the world. He even recommended a few! He threatened to sue us for everything we owned if you didn't get better, he really cares for you. " The woman said and Kuki smiled softly. "Kuki, I think he loves you..." SHe whispered soflty. "I don't know ho he was, but maybe you do. His name was..."

"No need." Kuki grinned and stood up quickly, causing herself to get dizzy. "I already figured out who it is...I also figured out who called the school." She said confidently. She picked up her school uniform and turned to leave. "I have to go tell Talia thanks! And I have to confess my love to Jason!" She shouted and ran out quickly, planning the school day for tomorrow.

"Oh my, I found both names!" The nurse said cheerfully. "An Abigail Lincoln called the hospital, and a Wallabee Beatles brought you in." The nurse turned to smile at Kuki, but the Asian was gone... "Did she...Did she say Talia and Jason?" The nurse puzzled."I wonder who they are." She shrugged and went to strip the sheets off the bed.

* * *

Talia laid on her bed at home, puzzled beyond repair. She didn't really know what was going on between Ace and Erik...they both seemed really protective of her. But Ace was her boyfriend, he was supposed to do that anyway. And Erik...Talia hardly spoke to Erik...she didn't even KNOW him that much...He even hit that little nerd boy, Nigel... Talia furred her brow. Suddenly, upset. Why was Erik more protective then Ace? Ace didn't really do anything besides hold her! What kind of boyfriend does that? Suddenly, Talia's mind darkened. Could it be that...that Ace didn't really love her? What if he was just toying with her? As a monarch, he was a player...so this wasn't really out of character...Was Ace back up to his old ways? Was he cheating on her, right now? Talia whipped out her cell phone and punched his number in.

"Hey," His voice filled the phone. Talia sighed with relief and smiled.

"Ace,Thanks god you answered. I was worried that you were chea-."

"You've reached my voice mail. Leave me a messafe and I if I care enough, I'll listen." BEEP! Talia's face fell...He wasn't answering his calls? What if...What if he really WAS cheating on her? She felt her stomach lurch and she ran towards the bathroom, puking up her dinner.

* * *

"Thank you sir." Ace smiled and waved to the store manager. He looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He just KNEW that Talia was going to love them. He picked out her favorite ones. He hoped she would be happy. He had it all planned out, tomorrow at school he would put them in her locker and then She'd find them...and love him forever. He was so happy. He couldn't stop bouncing around. It felt so good to actually be in love...especially with Talia. Now that she wasn't so bitchy, she could actually let Ace experience a REAL relationship. None of those one night stands and shit...an ACTUAL relationship. And Ace enjoyed it so much...He loved it...He loved her...and hopefully the flowers would prove it. If he lost her...Ace didn't know what he would do with himself...He wouldn't be able to take it...If he lost her. th elove of his life...He'd most likely over dose and die...

But, it's okay right? Cause he has Talia and she knows that he loves her with all of his heart. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, meaning someone was calling him. As he pulled out his phone to check who it was, it died. He frowned...He'd check it later. I mean what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

**_The next day..._**

**_...Was full of shit..._**

"Sup?" Erik said. Ace just grinned.

"I'm feeling AWESOME bro." He said. Erik nodded.

"Cool, why?" Erik was curious.

"You'll find out later, hey can you do me a favor?" Ace asked.

"Yea." Ace reached in his bag and pulled out the beautiful bouquet of flowers he had bought for Talia last night.

"Put these in Talia's locker." He said.

"Sure." Erik took them and started on his way. Ace went to the cafeteria, where his girlfriend was sually waiting for him. He walked with a pep in his step, and he was positive that many people had noticed. His grin was full blowna dn he couldn't stop being so happy and excited. He had never gotten a girl flowers before! He had never actually been in love before. But, he was now...and he fucking LOVED it. He arrived at teh cafeteria and was surprised that Talia wasn't there. Maybe she skipped today? Was she sick? Ace got worried rather quickly. He swallowed. Maybe she was at her locker? What if she forgot something and had rushed back to get it? Ace then became happy. He should go see her there, so when she finds the flowers he can see the look on her face. He quick walked there...he...he just wanted to see her so badly.

Meanwhile, Talia was at her locker. Putting her English book in and getting her World History book out. It was heavy as hell and she could barely manage. She turned to rest and was surprised to see Erik approaching her. In his hands were a big, beautiful bouquet of flowers...and not just ANY flowers...her FAVORITE flowers. Talia gasped as Erik walked up to her and grinned.

"S-Sup, Talia?" Erik cursed himself as he stuttered, a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Are those for me?" Talia's eyes widened.

"I guess." Erik said, remembering how Ace said he was feeling awesome. So maybe Ace was going to give Talia the flowers and...Erik smiled softly. That was sorta sweet. Ace was actually a good boyfriend for Talia...Erik handed over the bouquet and Talia grasped it.

"Th-Thank you, so much Erik." Talia beamed and a light blush dusted across her face as she stood on her tip toes and kissd him on the cheek. At that moment Erik lost all control. He turned his face, so that their lips met. Talia's eyes snapped open and Erik squeezed his shut. He wrapped his hands around Talia's waist and brought them closer. He-He was doing it! He was kissing his friend's girlfriend! Talia's eyes only widened even more, before she slowly gave in and just made out with him...But...

"Wh-What...?" The hall went silent as Ace entered. Students all backed away and all he saw was Talia and Erik kissing...He felt crushed. "Wh-What the?" He stumbled forward, his expression becoming sad. "Talia..." This caused the girl to pull back from Erik and turned to face him. She didn't know what to say... Erik knew that what he had done was extremely wrong, but at the same time he felt like he had completed his bucket list. He let a small smile slip. "What the hell!" Ace roared. "Talia, I'm your BOYFRIEND." He stated. "Why would you cheat on me!?" He said.

"Why would YOU cheat on ME?" Talia suddenly felt confident and didn't hesitate to make her boyfriend come out about cheating her. Ace was baffled. "Last NIGHT?" She said. "Ring a bell?"

"What are you TALKING about?" Ace spat. "I was out buying you FLOWERS!" Ace jabbed his finger at the bouquet, which Talia held loosely.

"Don't try to take credit for what Erik did!" Talia shouted.

"Erik?" Ace repeated in confusion. "ERIK?!" His attitude turned sour as he turned his glare to Erik. "Y-You...You sick fuck!" Ace launched himself onto the Monarch and the hall full of students gasped. Ace immediately started landing punches on Erik's face. Punch after punch until he heard a sickening crack and was pretty sure that he had breaken the boy's nose. "I..." Ace yanked Erik up to see face to face. "...hate your guts." Ace spat. Erik flinched and a gob of blood slid out of his nose. He coughed and Ace shoved him back down onto the ground. "Stay away from me...both of you." He spat and Talia flinched.

"A-Ace..."

"Just...Just stop..." Ace turned and walked down the hall. Talia looked to Erik as the crowd spread word, hoping for the news to reach the head Monarch in time.

* * *

Kuki entered the school feeling AMAZING. (Hehe, so had Ace...) She waved to a few people, though no one really paid much attention to her. She beamed all the way to her locker. Upon reaching her destination, she quickly put her combination in and pulled out her books. She turned to go to home room and was met face to face with Abby.

"Oh...Hey Abby!" Kuki smiled at her friend.

"..." Abby didn't respond at first.

"Abby are you okay?" Kuki asked, sorta worried for her friend.

"Kuki...You scared Abby to death." The girl spoke, her voice cracking as she got emotional. "You can't do that to Abby...gurl, she cares for you." Abby reached over and brought Kuki into a tight embrace. "You're Abby's friend...and she was so, so scared." Kuki smiled softly, happy that Abby had missed her.

"It's okay, Silly." Kuki grinned. "I'm fine now." She gestured to herself. Abby nodded. "But, have you seen Talia?" Kuki wondered out loud. "I've been meaning to see her. I bet she was worried sick." Kuki said, not noticing the look Abby made. "I mean, she called the paramedics for me when I fainted." Kuki said and Abby looked surprised, she didn't remember Talia calling the paramedics. At the scene, Abby was the only one who had called the hospital...

"Kuki..." She said.

"And I understand why she would be so worried. I mean she's my BEST friend, of course she'd be worried for me!" Kuki smiled warmly at the thought and Abby's mind went numb...Soon she couldn't even make out the words which Kuki were saying, everything tumbled together and it didn't make sense...Best friends...Best friends...Best friends... "I need to find her, like now. I have to hug her and tell her she my closest friend ever." Kuki babbled on, unaware of the hurt look on Abby's face. Closest frined...EVER...Ever? Oh...ever. "So, I sorta gotta go Abs, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" And Kuki didn't even wait for an answer as she left her "Best Friend" standing there...alone.

Approaching her home room, Kuki noticed a group of gossipers and decided to join in.

"Sup?" She asked.

"You haven't heard?" Kuki turned to see Rachel...yea, Rachel Mackenzie. The ex-Monarch... "Monarch Erik was beaten to pulp by Ace..." Rachel explained. Kuki gasped.

"Wh-Why would Ace do something like that?" Kuki wondered aloud.

"Whatever it was, it probably involved that bitch Talia." Sophie Hill walked back. Her long, black hair was in a messy bun and she wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with white short-shorts. Her outfit was complete with blue flats, and white bracelets. Kuki frowned sourly. She wanted a come back to defend her best friend, but couldn't think of one...but Rachel could.

"As if you could talk..." Rachel rolled her eyes. Sophie scowled.

"At least I wasn't used a ragdoll by Monarch Wally." She spat. Rachel bit her lip. Sophie smirked. "Yea, I went there...Miss Slutty Ex-Monarch." Sophie shrugged. "At least I got to ride his-."

RING! RING! RING!

Everyone filled into the classroom and took their seats.

"And so the day begans..." Sophie said and tossed a looked over her shoulder at Rachel, who was having a nervous breakdown in her seat. The morning announcements came on, followed by the pledge and then everyone sat down. Kuki looked over and noticed Rachel frowning. She then tried her hardest to glare at Sophie...she would spend all Home room glaring at the girl if she had too. She hated when people hurt her friends. Of course, Sophie could care less...wait, Sophie DID care less. She was too busy talking with her "Friend" Vanessa Pike. Currently she was bashing on Vanessa's braces. Vanessa looked hurt and embarrassed as a few student actually laughed at Sophie's words. "Ya know, I don't even see why you TRY to be my friend. I mean you ONLY make me look bad." Sophie stated. "And I hate looking bad, like seriously." Sophie looked away. "So maybe you should hang out with other losers...like the Kuki chick." Sophie let a smirk slip onto her face as she sneered at Kuki, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

15 minutes had passed when...

"Yea..." Everyone's heads snapped up. "Yea..." Some squeaking of shoes as they walked down the hall. "No. No way in hell am I allowing you to do that." Kuki perked up...as did Sophie. Rachel looked at the door as the knob jiggled. "Damn it...Ya know what? Make yourself useful! Go buy me a pack of some damn cigarettes!" The door was flung open and Monarch Wally entered. "I'm going to lose my effing mind!" He said into the phone. "And Ya know what I need?" He asked. "Sex..." Wally said and Kuki could tell all the girls were tensing up and getting hopeful. To be fucked by the head monarch? REALLY? Kuki rolled her eyes. "I swear though, I need alcohol too." Wally turned to survey the crowd and looked at everyone. "Hey, Sophie..." He said. Sophie looked up with wide eyes. "Yea, you." He spat. "Come here." He extended a hand and Sophie grabbed on to it...This hadn't been a part of the agreement.

**_Sophie panted, her eyes wide...the feeling rushing through her body. The adrelaline...she didn't want this experience to end. As Wally brought their lips together again, she moaned into the kiss happily. He broke apart._**

**_"This is a one time thing, understood?" He said. Sophie nodded, her eyes half open. "After this, I don't want to see you again, I don't want to talk to you again, and I want no interaction what so ever with you. got it?" He said boldly. Sophie nodded slowly. _**

**_"Yes. Wally..." She whispered._**

**_"What was that?" He leaned forward and licked the shell of her ear._**

**_"I-I said, yes...Monarch Wally..." She squeaked as he grabbed her butt._**

**_"Say it louder..." He breathed._**

**_"Yes! Monarch Wally!" Sophie cried out. "Yes! Oh Yes!" _**

Sophie followed the Monarch into the hallway and he turned around.

"I need your help." He said seriously. Sophie's eyes widened as she realized that the head monarch was admitting to needing help. "Do you know...Jase?" Sophie's eyes snapped up and locked with the Monarch's. She had seen Jase...He had been snuggling with Kuki on a window sill when she walked by the end of the hallway. She had seen Kuki sobbing into his arms. She had seen Kuki and Jase together and Sophie had to admit...he was HOT. She nodded and Wally smirked. "I need you to to me a little favor." He said mischievously.

As Sophie and Monarch Wally re-entered the room, Kuki couldn't help but get a bad feeling in her stomach.

* * *

**_Ne. 3, 745 words...be happy! Hehe, just kidding. I'm going Camping for the weekend. And I wanted to update before that cause My last update was I dunno...like 20 something days ago? Hehe, so anyway. I Um...got a question asked to me!_**

**_What was in the box? If anyone remembered. When Kuki was alone in Wally's room...he had a box that he told her to NOT open. Does anyone remember that? Well, anyway you guys will actually find out soon. Thanks to the reader who remembered that! ^-^ You have a good eye and a great memory! So for the question of The Monarch Game:_**

Monarch Game: What song does Jase's alarm clock play?

**_Good luck guys! Include "Oh My Gumballs" for bonus points and I'll try to update next week! Byee!_**

**_-Jade (Blue2b)(Gumballs I hate camping, too many bugssss :P)_**


	12. Departure of the PlaneSomeone's leaving

Whoever "ImJustAnonymus" is...I love your reviews, like seri! ^-^ Camping was hell...Ne, so much drama in so little chappies. I'm becoming a real writer now aren't I? I have all new stories coming out next month guys! Prepare ^-^ By that time, this story AND Unfinished Business will be complete. Okay so the question: What song did Jase's alarm clock play?

**1. Kuki and Kimi_: 19 points (+2 OMG Bonus)_**_ -_Yes, Kuki was VERY inconsiderate...poor Abigail O.O Yea, I went back to my last A/N and saw the word butterfinger...that was epic! Witty too ^-^

**2. FancyToaster_: 18 points (+2) -_** Kuki, you dumb bitch! Lol, niceee ^-^

**_3. KNDNumbuuh3.4: 17 points (+2 OMG Bonus)_**_ - _Hehe, Yum? Lol, I love reading reviews. ^-^

**_4. numbuh 1x1: 16 points (+2 OMG Bonus) - _**I know your gullible, naïve, sometimes dumb, sometimes stupid, sometimes both...hehe, Good ole Talia. Had me laughing for about 5 minutes with your thoughts on bugs...lol ^-^

**_5. partygirl2000: 15 points (+1)_**_ - _Ugh I HATE Sophie. She should go swimming in acid with a straight jacket. HAHAHAHHAHA, Oh-Oh my gumballs...wait, oh shit...funny...hehe ^-^ I wuv reading reviews.

**_6. Eric Cartman forever: 14 points (+0)_**_ -_ No review...but-but why? O.O

**_7. OMGOMG: 14 points (+1)_**_ - _I like when Wally's all dark and planning something, it just...fits him ^-^

**_8. BlueNinja10101: 14 points (+2 OMG Bonus)_**_ - _Yes! I wuv random summary time! . Haha, hella random lady ^-^ Lol, had to stop reading about halfway trough...laughing too much. Wally and Kuki gonna enjoy their um...sexy time? lol, awesome review! ^-^ Bravo! ^-^ I'm gonna go add you to my fav list naow, unless I already did.

**_9. DarthWill3: 14 points (+2 OMG Bonus)_**_ -_ Something exciting? Dude where were you when Sophie and Wally were discussing their little 'Plan'?

**_10. XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo: 13 points (+0) -_**Aw...no review? O.O

_**11. OperativeKND-Berry14: 12 points (+1)**_- And that Sophie girl grinds my gears I don't like her she's dirty WALLY will never ever ever ever like her and I don't understand why her hard head can not fully grasp this concept it is not that hard to understand...I tote agree and I LOVED your wording there, hehe ^-^

**_12. MiyakoWolfy: 11 points(+0) -_**No review...? O.O

The answer was: Let's Get It Started...I wuv that song! ^-^ And naow for your story!

* * *

"Ugh..." Kuki groaned. After class she decided to find Abby, only cause Talia was nowhere in sight, and they began to walk to lunch. "Talia won't answer my texts." She said in frustration.

"..." Abby didn't respond. She was still hurt by what Kuki had said earlier...it was as if Kuki didn't care about her...What kind of friend would say something like that? Did Kuki even KNOW who had called the paramedics for her? She had just assumed it was Talia, some mean and snobby school girl that she had known for a year...but she didn't ONE think that Abby had done it. Abby, her best friend since childhood. Her pal, her...sister! Abby's eyes teared up and she looked away. Kuki had said that Talia was her BEST friend...actually she said it about 7 times, but to Abby it felt like 70 times...all she had heard was "Talia...My BEST friend..." Over and over again...and to be honest? It hurt...like a lot.

"I really hope she's okay." Kuki went on, not really caring if Abby answered or not. "I mean, if she was worried when I was hurt...I'm definitely going to be worried when SHE's hurt. I don't want my friend to be in trouble." Kuki went on, then pausing and looking at her phone, she groaned again. "Still no response." Suddenly, all Abby's anger built up...and she snapped.

"Some friend she is." Abby said simply. Kuki froze and her eyes widened.

"Wh-What did you say?" Kuki took a step back in shock. Had Abby really just said something...offensive? Kuki couldn't believe Abby having ANY negative EVER. It seemed impossible, cause Abby as just THAT good of a person. Had something happened when Kuki wasn't present?

"You heard me." Abby said once more, shocking Kuki further. Did Abby just-?

"What's wrong with you?" Kuki had meant for it to come out in a concerned and worried voice, but instead it sounded aggressive and ticked off.

"Abby doesn't know anymore, Kuki...why don't you tell her when you figure it out for yourself?" And without another word, Abby spun on her heel and left a shocked Kuki behind. Kuki twitched...what was that all about? This morning she had been worried sick and all emotional, now she was acting all mean! What crawled up her butt? Kuki rolled her eyes, Abby had changed a little too much for her taste. And Kuki knew that their friendship wouldn't last forever, she had expected it to end sooner or later. So she didn't chase after her childhood friend, her closest friend in the world...she just simply...let her go. She still had to find Talia, wherever she was...

* * *

"I wonder where Abby is..." Nigel muttered.

"Nigel..." Hoagie panted, by his side. "This school is too big!" Hoagie exclaimed with a wide gesture of his arms. "I'm going to pass out." He sighed. "We've been looking for Abby for the pass..." Hoagie checked his wrist watch. "Like 5 hours!" He said. "Can't we take a break at the cafeteria and eat...chili dogs?" Hoagie's mouth watered at the thought. Nigel face palmed himself.

"Hoagie, this school is approximately 3 floors including the basement. We've JUST began searching, and only 5 MINUTEs have passed." Nigel stated in an annoyed tone. "Now can you PLEASE pull yourself together. We have to find Abby, our plane leaves an 2 hours and we have to get ready. Not to mention the long ticket lines at the airport..." Nigel grumbled with a shake of his head.

"..."

"Hoagie?" Nigel asked.

"..."

"Hoagie." Nigel turned around to face his friend.

"Found her." Hoagie stated, Nigel looked over his shoulder and saw why Hoagie hadn't responded. She looked a wreck. There were visible tear lines on her cheeks, which had dried a long time ago. Her braid was loose and messy. Her bright red hat was shoved down, covering her eyes, which were probably full of tears, and her head was down. Obviously...something bad had happened. "Hey Abs," Hoagie called. But the girl made no move to respond, instead she continued to march forward. Once she reached them she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Abby? Are you okay?" Hoagie immediately went on the defensive. He HATED when Abby was hurt and he now NEEDED to know who had hurt her so badly. Hoagie had never seen Abby in such a disappointed state before. Whatever had happened, was MAJOR.

"Where leaving." Abby said lowly.

"Abigial?" Nigel questioned. She looked up and Nigel could see her eyes, filled to the brim with tears.

"Nigel..." Abby's voice cracked. "We're leaving." She repeated softly...and Nigel understood. Hoagie frowned. He knew that this would be discussed later on, but he still had to do something before they left.

"Alright, but aren't we at least going to say goodbye to Kuki?" Hoagie mentioned. "I mean she's the reason we came down here in the first place right?" Hoagie asked. "And Abby it was all cause of you. You just needed to see her." Hoagie said. "I wish I had a good friendship like you two-."

"Hoagie, Abby and Kuki aren't friend anymore!" Abby's voice rang out and tears streamed down her cheeks once more. Nigel and Hoagie were stunned. Abby dropped to her knees and began to sob, using her sleeve to wipe the runny snot from her nose. "We-We're just not..." She mumbled softly. Hoagie rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her without thinking...

"It's okay Abby..." He said softly. Nigel stared in awe at Hoagie's show of affection. He-He was finally showing Abby how much he loved her? "I don't know what happened..." Hoagie mumbled. "But-But it's okay." He said softly. He blushed crimson. He wasn't used to comforting people, or hugging people. But it felt like the right thing to do, and when Abby hugged him back...he knew he had done the right thing. And even though he loved he with a burning passion...he was comforting her as a friend. Cause that was what she needed now...someone in place of Kuki. Nigel stared at the duo. Admiring Hoagie's actions...Abby was always the one doing the comforting...it was nice for Hoagie to be considerate and turn the tables for once. He was a true friend. Nigel approached them and rubbed Abby's back, wondering what had happened between her and Kuki. To be honest...he didn't like this school. It was obviously a bad place, but appearantly...Kuki had grown accustomed to it.

* * *

"Talia!" Kuki called. She walked down the empty halls, wasting her lunch period. Her friend was nowhere to be found. "Tal-!" Kuki froze, never finished her call. She stayed silent and sure enough she heard voices. And not just any voices...Jase and Monarch Wally...Kuki crept closer and paused. Of course they would be in Wally's special place...the school's courtyard. Where Wally smoked and drank and messed with girls...but it was also where he handled his business. Wally was leaning by the water fountain...Kuki remembered that the fountain had stopped when her and Wally had faught...almost magical... She crouched down under the window and decided to eavesdrop, maybe Wally was informing Jase of the plan between him and Sophie?

"Are you serious?" Kuki heard Jase say.

"Do I play around?" Wally spat. "I'm serious Jase." Jase stifled a laugh.

"Honestly Beatles," He said and Kuki heard Wally growl deep in his throat. "You're pathetic." Kuki could tell from his tone that there was a scowl on his face. "You make yourself look like such a big, bad boy in these halls, but really...you're pathetic!" Jase spat. "You disgust me." He added. "Why don't you just admit the truth? Get it off your chest." Jase said. "You're hiding the truth because you're worried about your stupid social status of a so-called Monarch!" Jase said. "When really, you're NOTHING like a Monarch. Nothing, hear me?" Jase asked. "You're not even the EPITOME of a monarch." Kuki's curiosity was growing and she was extremely curious as to what they were talking about. She actually wanted to know, because appearently Wally was "hiding" something from EVERYONE. And Jase was the only one who knew...and yet he hadn't told Kuki. She frowned softly, why wouldn't he tell her? Weren't they close...?

"Shut up..." Wally spat.

"No you shut up." Jase stepped forward. "You have to stop hurting Kuki. she did nothing-."

"Kuki's hurting me!" Wally exploded and Kuki's eyes widened. She-She was hurting him? HOW? Kuki couldn't think of ONE way that she had hurt him! Yet he had hurt her EVERY SINGLE DAY for the past 3 months. After Nikki came, their relationship just plummeted and he hated her guts. He tortured her and picked on her, showed her hate and no love...detested her! Treated her as if she were scum! Called her names, cornered her, tricked her, plotted! Made her feel miserable! And he had the nerve to say that SHE was the one hurting HIM? She shook her head in pure disgust. He was trying to pile all of his crap onto her and she didn't deserve it. She did nothing to deserve this kind of treatment...NOTHING! Kuki stood to her feet and left without a second of hesitation. Meanwhile... "Jase...I-I love her!" Wally said, furring his eyebrows together. "I love her so much, that I shouldn't..." Wally said, lowering his head. "And she...She DID love me back, I know she did. But I went and screwed things up. I screwed everything up by going back with Nikki. Kuki was my life, Jase...my life! I planned on buying her everything her innocent, sweet heart desired. I was going to make her the most happiest girl in the world. I was going to show my love, affection...i was going to actually care for once. For once...I was going to actually have a REAL relationship. I was going to be happy..." Wally muttered. Jase was speechless. He hadn't expected such a sudden outburst from the blonde. "You're right..." Wally said. "I'm pathetic..." He admitted. "I'm pathetic and I'm continuously pushing Kuki away from me for her own safety." Wally explained. "I don't want her to get hurt again..." Wally said softly.

"Wally..." Jase said. "You're the only one hurting her. You're the on causing her tears to fall..." He said as if it were obvious. As if by magic...it started raining. "Speaking of her tears..." Jase turned around. "There they are." He began to walk away. "Drown in them." He said. He left the head Monarch standing in the pouring rain.

* * *

Erik regained consciousness and looked around in a daze...he blinked slowly. He felt high. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but hissed in pain.

"Ah..."

"You shouldn't move." Erik looked over to see...Talia. Who else?

"Wh-What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. After the incident in the hall earlier, Erik expected Talia to stay away from him. "Sh-Shouldn't you be chasing after Ace?" Erik asked after a moment's silence.

"I..." Talia sniffled softly and Erik saw that she had been crying. "I can't find him." She said, breaking into a sob. She sobbed into her hands and didn't even care that Erik was staring. "Erik..." She cried. "I made a huge mistake!" She cried. "I-..." Her words blended with her cries and nothing made since. "I'm so sorry..." She said. Erik narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything..." Talia said. "I'm sorry for...not noticing your affection long ago. If I had, we wouldn't be in this situation. I would've noticed that you liked me..." She sad. "And I wouldn't have fallen for Ace. I'm such a..." Talia coughed a few times before crying again. Erik just watched. "I'm an awful person." Talia cried. "I-I know I am..."

"You-...You replaced Rachel." Erik said. "Rachel Mackenzie..." He further explained. "Even though you're not a monarch, you're sorta like Rachel." Erik commented. "No offense, but it's sorta like you 2 switched personalities or something. Are you two friends? Maybe you two exchanged personalities..." Erik stifled a laugh at his own joke.

**_"Thanks." She murmured. "Um Talia?" She looked up at the girl. Talia looked up. "Do you maybe want...to hang out sometime?" She asked. Talia's eyes widened._**

**_"R-Really?" She asked._**

**_"Not like friends of course..." Rachel snapped. "But like..." She trailed off. "Friends." Talia smiled._**

**_"I would LOVE to Rachel." She smiled and Rachel returned. They both turned towards Kuki, who was smiling softly at both of them._**

"A-Actually..." Talia sniffled. "You might be right." She admitted. "Rachel is a bit nicer now. She stands up for her friends...she's a good friend. Unlike me." Talia scowled in disgust at herself. "I couldn't even help Kuki when she was hurt." Talia admitted. Kuki, who had been coming into the room to thank Talia with all of her heart, paused in the doorway. "That Abby girl had called the paramedics and what did I do? Stand there and shout insults out..." Talia's eyes watered. "Kuki could've died if it wasn't for that Abby chick..." Talia squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears slipped out. "And now you're hurt...and this time it's all my fault." Talia shook her head sadly. "I'm a screw up..." She sighed and lowered her head. Erik reached over and rubbed her back in a comforting way. "...Ace doesn't want me anymore." She said softly. Kuki's eyes widened...Talia...didn't call the paramedics? Kuki's eyes twitched. Abby had!? Kuki closed her eyes.

**_"Kuki...You scared Abby to death." The girl spoke, her voice cracking as she got emotional. "You can't do that to Abby...gurl, she cares for you." Abby reached over and brought Kuki into a tight embrace. "You're Abby's friend...and she was so, so scared."_**

Kuki's eyes snapped open.

**_But, have you seen Talia?" Kuki wondered out loud. "I've been meaning to see her. I bet she was worried sick." Kuki said, not noticing the look Abby made. "I mean, she called the paramedics for me when I fainted."_**

"Oh no," Kuki felt as if she were going to puke.

**_"I need to find her, like now. I have to hug her and tell her she my closest friend ever."_**

Kuki's eyes watered...Abby...her...ABBY!

"ABBY!" She called out. Suddenly she was running down the halls in search for her friend...her best friend...her closest friend. Interrupting classes, she didn't care, she needed to find her friend before their friendship was ruined. She couldn't lose Abby...she just couldn't. Cause if she lost Abby...then she would lose Nigel...and Hoagie...and then, she'd have no one. She stopped running and yanked out her cell phone. She punched Abby's number in and let it ring. She reached voicemail. "No..." Kuki said. "No-no-no-no-no!" Kuki tried again. "Please Abby, pick up...please!" Kuki called out to the empty halls. She couldn't lose Abby yet. She had been wrong. The whole time. Abby wasn't the one who had changed...KUKI WAS! Kuki fell to her knees sobbing. She had been wrong...the whole time...it was all her fault.

* * *

As the plane took off, Abby had fallen asleep with her head on Hoagie's lap and the two of them were sleeping peacefully. Nigel was consumed in his thoughts. It just wasn't natural for Abby and Kuki to have a fight. It didn't make sense and Abby still hadn't gone into detail. Nigel would have to wait until she woke up to find out any information. He hated seeing his friends hurt and it was unusual for Abby to be so hurt. Whatever Kuki had done had a huge negative impact on his sleeping friend. He frowned softly, maybe Kuki...was changed. He was right. She had grown accustomed to the school and to survive she had to change her attitude. Kuki wasn't the same person...not anymore. She was one of those snobby, stuck up kids who didn't know the definition of friendship. Suddenly a beeping sound caught Nigel's attention and he looked over to Abby's purse. Reaching over, he checked to make sure Abby was still sleeping, before grabbing her cell phone. 2 missed calls from...Nigel bit his lip...Kuki. A second later it was 3 missed calls...a minute passed and it was 7 missed calls. A while later and it was 23 missed calls. Nigel shook his head and as much as it pained him to do so, he blocked Kuki's number and turned Abby's phone off...it was for the best. He couldn't risk on of his friends getting hurt...

* * *

Jase turned the corner and saw Kuki crying. He frowned, having bitter thoughts of Wally, and slowly approached her. He crouched down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Was it ironic that she was sobbing her heart out...while it was raining outside. "Are you just going to sit here...?" He asked and Kuki quieted down a bit. "Or are you going to let me hug you?" He whispered into her ear. His warm breath against the side of her face made her heart speed up and she leaned forward into his arms. He lifted her up with ease and walked to an empty classroom, slipping inside his emotions got the better of him...he set her on a desk and leaned back. She looked up at his with innocent, sad violet eyes.

Meanwhile...

Wally walked down the hall, hoping Sophie would do her part correctly. After this plan, everything would be okay. Everything would go back to the way it was and things would be normal. There would be order...and Wally wouldn't care about anything...just like before. He would be the king of kings, the leader of leaders, the monarch...of monarchs. Walking towards his locker, he paused...a classroom door was cracked open slightly and Wally could see Jase inside. Apparently he wasn't alone. Wally scowled. Jase always had some girl, didn't he? Wally grabbed the door handle, preparing to ruin Jase's moment with this girl...when he saw who the girl was. His eyes widened, before narrowing. They filled with hate and he wanted to rip Jase apart. It was near the end of the lunch period and Jase was stealing Kuki away? They were alone in the room. Wally clenched his fist. He was going to tear Jase apart. He was about to beat him to pulp when-.

"I-I heard you and Wally in the courtyard..." Kuki said softly. Jase gasped and Wally's eyes widened in terror. She...She heard him!? So then she knew. She knew that he was madly in love with her, so much that it hurt. Wally staggered back a few steps. Kuki probably hated him now...he frowned.

"D-Did you hear the whole conversation?" Jase recovered quickly.

"No..." Kuki blushed and stammered. "I know that he blames me for hurting him, when I never intentionally do anything bad to him. He does everything bad to me." Kuki explained, tears slipping out of her eyes again. "And if I did do something bad to him...I'm sorry." Kuki said. She sniffled. "But...what's his secret." Kuki looked up. Jase took a step closer and Wally's eyes widened, wondering what Jase would do. Jade's eyes were half-lidded as he looked into Kuki's sad face.

"Cookie..." He whispered soflty. "He's just..." Wally watched as Jase leaned closer to Kuki's face and...KISSED HER! Wally's anger flared up to dangerous levels as Jase leaned in father and began to make out with Kuki, who let him. Wally began to sweat and was so tempted to burst in and snap Jase's neck. Jase KNEW how Wally felt about Kuki! Why was he doing this!? WHY!? Jase pulled back. "...jealous." Kuki wrapped her arms around Jase's neck.

"Oh..." She said, before leaning back up and kissing Jase once more. The two began to make out. Kuki closed her eyes and pressed closer to Jase, he wrapped his arms around her. She broke back. "I-I miss this." She whispered.

"I miss you." Jase whispered and pulled her back in.

"Y-yea, but Wally..." Kuki whispered.

"Fuck Wally..." Jase said, pulling Kuki back in. Wally's anger boiled and he planned on killing Jase the second Kuki was out of sight, but all he could do was stare... No, actually...Wally ha a choice to walk away, but he DID stare. He stared in jealousy, hatred, anger, and sadness...in defeat, pain, and loss...Kuki was successfully back in Jase' arms...and Wally? Wally was in the hallway, holding back tears. He bit his lip and the irony taste of blood filled his mouth. He scowled...why did Jase get Kuki? Kuki's eyes were squeezed shut and the dry tear lines ran down her rosy cheeks. "Kuki..." Jase whispered.

"Y-Yea?" Kuki asked softly, her big eyes showing pure innocence.

"I love you..." Jase whispered and plunged his tongue deep into the depths of Kuki's mouth.

* * *

4,291 words...wow. Pretty long chappie, I have more time on my hands guys! It's SUMMER! Yea! New stories all coming out next month. Return of the Monarchs AND Unfinished Business will BOTH be complete before the end of June. So yea! No more school! Hey does anyone here listen to Sleeping With Sirens or Pierce the Veil? I'm beginning to like that genre of music. It's intoxicating. ^-^ Hehe! So if you guys hadn't noticed. Every 2 chapies I take the 2 lowest players of the Monarch game off. So if by my next update, you're in the 2 lowest...byebye!

Question for the Monarch Game: When Kuki's upset she squeezes her favorite pillow. What EXACT color is the pillow?

So yea um...you guys can answer that. You can go to the bottom of the screen too and click Follow Or Fav! Me or the story! ^-^ Monarchs itself had like 50 followers and 58 favorites, and TONS of peeps actually followed and faved me (I felt so happy ^-^). So can we get this story as successful as the first? We have like 30 followers and 30 something favs. Please drop me a review too! ^-^

-Jade (Bubbles) (Blue2b)

BTW: IMPORTANT! - I'm thinking only 2 or 3 more chappies for this story guys...prepare for the end. ^-^


	13. At The Top of The Monarchy

**1. Kuki and Kimi_: 20 points (+1)_**_ -_ Okay, so I want to say a few things. First of all. You are the HEAD MONARCH! With all the facts you know about Monarchs, you could easily replace Wally himself. Congrats. You were the ONLY to correctly answer last chappie's question. I LOVE your determination. You were an amazing player. And you should be really proud of yourself. I added you to my favorites list, and I'm already following you. In my spare time, I'll make sure to read some of your stories, if you take time out of YOUR day to read mine: I'm going to return the favor. Besides, I read more Naruto than K.N.D. So maybe your stories can change that. ^-^ Once again, congrats on being the HEAD MONARCH!

**2. FancyToaster_: 18 points (+0) -_**Okay, you have to know: I LOVE your profile pic. I'm practically obsessed with Naruto. I was reading over your profile and I was laughing my butt off. You're really cool and guess what? You are the RUNNER UP. If Kuki and Kimi went on vacation or something, you would take over until she gets back. You'd be the SECOND IN COMMAND (hehe, if that makes sense). But yea, I WOULD follow and fav you, but one problem...I already did: a long time ago. So I'll be reading some of your stories too, especially you're Naruto ones ^-^ Congrats for being EXTREMELY close to being the winner, but hey...isn't second the best? ^-^

**_3. KNDNumbuuh3.4: 17 points (+0) - _**Gee, 3rd place: Better than nothing, ne? Hehe, I see you're name on almost all my story reviews. It's sorta funny. I'd follow and fav you but...I already did a long time ago ^-^ And I'll be reading some of your stories too ^-^ I'm really happy that you like my stories ^-^ I think You're on of my most known reviewers. I like always smile when I see your name pop up under the reviews. "How did I know that she would review?" So, yea...Congrats on coming in 3rd place! ^-^ Good job!

4. _**All other players:**_Please...I REALLYYYY do NOT want you to be upset. There were a LOT of players and A LOT of competition. If you weren't in the top three it doesn't mean you weren't a Monarch Fan or it doesn't mean you aren't Monarch material. It just means that you may have forgotten an answer or two. I would really hate for my readers to feel disappointed in themselves or hate me because they didn't win. I read all reviews, ever single one of them and there's over 200! I know that a lot of you wanted to win. I feel awful because not everyone could be the head monarch. So please, don't feel bad and please, don't take it out on the story. Not winning doesn't make you a non-Monarch fan...the real question was: Did you have fun while playing the game? Trying to recall the answers? Going back to the other story to look for answers? I know I had a LOT of fun. I got to read some PRETTY funny reviews. I could laugh for hours with the things that you guys say. So please...don't be upset that you weren't one of the top 3. What matters is that you were a player. You were a part of a HUGE group of people, all trying to get to the top...that's what matters. It doesn't matter that you didn't get there...it matters that you tried. Cause determination is key.

The answer was: Sky Blue (Revealed in the end of Monarchs Chappie 12) ^-^ And naow for the final chappie of your story!

**_Erm...WARNING: Sexual stuff...but no lemon exactly. (lime? Ner, not lime...) Like there's sex but, there isn't sex...ya know? Just read it and see what I mean._**

* * *

"Kuki..." Jase whispered.

"Y-Yea?" Kuki asked softly, her big eyes showing pure innocence.

"I love you..." Jase whispered and plunged his tongue deep into the depths of Kuki's mouth. But...but Kuki didn't kiss back this time. She just remained still as the most hottest boy in all of California kissed her. His fingers ghosted over her body and Kuki stiffened up, pulling back away from him. Apparently, Jase noticed, because he leaned back and looked into her eyes. His mouth remained open and he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. The gesture was loving and caring. Kuki stared at him and touched her lips as she stared into his eyes. He smiled weakly. "But...you don't...love me back..." Jase whispered softly. Kuki didn't respond as Jase ran his hand up and through her hair. "Do you...?" He asked. Kuki's eyes watered and Jase bit his bottom lip and nodded in an understanding way.

"I-I'm sorry..." Kuki choked out, tears running down her cheeks. It hurt her to see the rejected look on Jase's face. For the first time in the ENTIRE Monarch series, Wally's jaw went slack...Kuki didn't love Jase? Then...who did she love? Apparently Jase knew...but Wally was completely oblivious. Meanwhile, Kuki watched Jase's mood go from sad and upset to angry and annoyed.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Jase said, turning away from her. She didn't respond. "Kuki, he's a coward, he's not going to face you and confess his love for you." Jase said.

"WHAT love?" Kuki cried. "Wally doesn't LOVE me." She cried. "I love him!" She shouted. Jase bit his lip and frowned.

"Kuki..." Jase said softly. "Why...Why do you want a guy that wants nothing to do with you." Jase said before he could stop himself, and Kuki's eyes widened. "Kuki...wait-!" Kuki rushed pass him and out of the room. She flung the door open and crashed into Wally's chest. She stood up in a daze and looked up into his eyes.

"Kuki...I-."

"Wally!" She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around him. "Wally..." She cried, her tears soaking his uniform. He stared down at her in shock...Suddenly, every memory he had of her crying hit him like a boulder.

**_I want to kiss you." She said._**

**_"You just did." He muttered._**

**_"Please." Kuki whispered, tears filling her eyes, luckily she wasn't facing him so he couldn't see._**

**_"Fuck it...fine." He muttered. He looked over to the girl who rolled over and face him. "W-Why are you crying?" He asked._**

Kuki pressed her face deeper into Wally's jacket as more and more tears came, never-ending. Jase hurried out and paused when he saw Kuki pressed up against Wally.

**_Kuki looked up again and Wally saw the pain and sadness in her eyes._**

**_"I'm sorry." He whispered... "I'm SO SO sorry..." He said._**

**_"You love HER, Wally." Kuki took another step back, almost slipping in the now deeper puddle. Wally took a step forward, but didn't dare go any closer. He didn't want her to run...he didn't want to lose her completely._**

"Wh-..." Jase didn't finish his sentence. "Wally..." He said lowly.

"Jase..." Wally snappped. Jase scowled.

"Why do you keep hurting her?" Jase spat in disgust. "I-It's sick and wrong and she-she keeps running back to you only for you to reject her!" Jase yelled and Kuki sniffled.

"Does it look like I'm rejecting her at the moment?" Wally said quietly, using all the power in his body to keep his voice level...and Jase went silent.

"I-...I'm going back. Back to Cali." Jase said suddenly. "I...I don't know why I came up here, hoping that she would accept me...but..." Jase shook his head. "Kuki...I'll always love you." He made his point, hoping that she was listening to him. "I'll never reject you." Jase said. "I'll give you whatever your heart desires...because Kuki...I LOVE you." His voice was all high-pitched and Kuki shook. "I...I LOVE you." Jase repeated. "I-I'll always love you." He reassured her. "Always..." He looked a bit doubtful and sad as he picked up his bag and turned to leave. Wally watched his friend since childhood walk away and down the stairwell...

"So much for a week..." Wally said, before wrapping his arms around Kuki and bringing her even closer if possible. "Kuki..." His voice shook with each following word. "We-we have to talk..."

* * *

The two sat in Wally's bedroom on his bed. Wally was staring at Kuki, and Kuki was staring all around the room, avoiding him. The silence was broken by the tick-tock of Wally's clock on the wall. Wally continued to stare at her and she broke into a cold sweat...she was so nervous. She didn't know how this conversation was going to start and she didn't know what was going to be said within it...but his stare was driving her crazy. It was intoxicating and she couldn't breath properly.

"I-I don't know what did wrong..." Kuki stated softly and Wally's stare softened. "Honestly, the only thing I did was fall in love." Kuki said, still not looking Wally in the eye. "Maybe I wasn't ready to fall in love or maybe...maybe I fell in love with the wrong person." Kuki said quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel it in her gut...she was going to cry soon. "I-...I tried so hard to get your acknowledgement..." Kuki cried out. "And you only hated me and..." She trailed off. "So I don't know what I did wrong..." She whispered.

"That's the problem..." Wally murmured and Kuki looked up in shock, not expecting him to talk. "You didn't do anything wrong." He confessed. "I did." Kuki's eyes widened. "I never loved anything in my life..." Wally said. "I had everything that I wanted, I was a miniature king. Of my house...of my school...of my life!" Wally slammed his fist into his night stand. "I was a spoiled little brat. I still am." He spat in disgust. "And when you came, I considered you lower than me..." He said. "But that day in the hall, when you touched my cheek and looked into my eyes..." Wally trailed off. "I felt a zap run through my body, sorta like electricity." Wally explained. "And I liked it," He caught her eye and gave a suggestive look. "I instantly knew that I wanted you, you had to be mine...and that day in the closet...when I kissed you for the first time...I loved it." Wally said softly. "I loved your taste, sweet and fruity." Wally closed his eyes as if he were remembering the memory. "I wanted to keep doing it and after we had left the school you passed out in my car on the way to my house," Kuki nodded, remembering waking up in the very spot that she was currently sitting in. "When you were sleeping I couldn't help it...I kissed you more." He blushed as Kuki's eyes widened. "My lust grew and you were just so beautiful Kuki, you still are." He admitted. "I wanted you so much, I almost got carried away and raped you in your sleep." He said, getting all flustered. Kuki's face was a bright pink. "You were so innocent, that I couldn't stand it. I didn't understand how someone could be so sweet and determined to get the attention of me, a cold-hearted tyrant." Wally spat angrily. "So when I took you to the beach, I actually DID plan to have sex with you, but you came off as scared, and I didn't want my precious angel to fear me, so I became the Monarch again...and faked like it was just a joke. But when you cried and begged for that kiss...something in me snapped and I wanted to hold you, comfort you...love you." Wally said, Kuki's eyes were watering... "I went out and bought every rose in the city, I planned on giving you a rose each day...they would last until the day I died. But then Joy Summers came and screwed everything up, Nikki was a bratty drama queen and would lie to the press in a second...I had to go back to Cali and end my relationship with her...I had forgotten all about her..." He said honestly. "But, I guess things didn't go as planned because somehow you ended up with Jase and after I finally broke up with Nikki...you no longer WANTED me." He choked out and looked away. Kuki was silent...the clock had stopped tick-tocking.

"Wally..."

"What you said that day..." Wally spoke up once more.

_**"And...and now that you realize how it feels...i think its good that you understand what I felt." She said.**_

"I...I'm glad too." Wally said. "Cause Kuki..." He said softly.

"Y-Yes?" Kuki felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt her stomach tightening.

"I'm a bastard. And you have every right to hate my guts and never want to see me again. I let my pride get in the way of...us. And I know I've made your life a MISERABLE wreck. I've the awful and unforgivable things. and if you hd any common sense, you'd walk out and hate me forever...but, Kuki...I love you." Wally said.

"Wally..." Her voice was shaky as she crawled across the gigantic bed towards him. "Wally, I love you too!" She cried out, practically throwing herself into his arm. His eyes widened. He...He couldn't believe it!

"Kuki...I-I want you so much..." He whispered, running his hands through her dark hair and kissing her everywhere possible. "You have no idea how much I've longed to do that." He placed kisses up her neck.

"Wally!" She squeaked out.

"Kuki..." He whispered into her ear and slipped his hands underneath her shirt.

"W-Wally..." Kuki moaned softly as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss...

"Kooks..." He said. "I want you so bad..." And Kuki didn't know why she said it, but she did.

"Then prove it..." She said softly and Wally's eyes widened as he locked eyes with her. "If you really love me..." She said, tears still falling from her eyes. "Please...just prove it."

"Kuki..." Wally said. "This is something extremely serious." He warned. "Are you sure you want this?" He said, again she nodded. "Kuki...you're virginity is something precious..." He said.

"I know..." She whispered against his lips.

"Kuki..." Wally whispered, placing small butterfly kisses all over her neck.

"Y-Yea, Wally?" She asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked boldly.

"I do." She whispered softly and Wally reached up and pressed a button on his headboard. The lights in the room dimmed to black and the room was dark.

"A-Ah...W-Wally!" Kuki squeaked out.

"Sh..." He hushed.

"Oh...Uh...Ugn..." Kuki wriggled as Wally pulled the blanket over them.

* * *

Kuki woke up to bright sunshine pouring through the windows. She squirmed a bit and pressed closer to the bare chest of Wally...he was so warm. His bright blonde hair covered his eyes, as usual. His tan chest had no little hairs at all. Even in his sleep, he had an adorable frown planted on his lips. Kuki wished to kiss him and wake him up...but it all looked seemed like a dream, like it was all fake. Like Wally didn't love her and he didn't take her virginity last night. Kuki rolled over and climbed out of the bed, grabbing a white robe to cover herself. The room was breezy and Kuki went over to close the window and slightly close the curtains. She turned to go back to Wally, but paused as she realized he wasn't in his bed. Baffled, she looked around, but couldn't find him...she frowned and looked around again. The room was empty. Kuki frowned slightly and walked back towards the bed, pausing she saw it..

The small purple velvet box. The one which she...never got to see the contents of.

**_She then opened one of the cabinets and looked inside seeing different hair styling solutions and combs and brushes. She shut it and turned to see a small purple velvet box. She of course was very curious...so she walked over to it and placed her hands on the lid. She took a deep breath._**

**_"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Kuki turned to see Wally in the doorway, leaning against the frame for support._**

**_"U-Uh...I-I...um...eh...W-W..." Kuki was speechless. Wally's eyes narrowed. He walked over to her and pressed hard on the lid, locking it back in place._**

**_"Don't look in th box." He stated. Kuki's nodded stupidly._**

Kuki's eyes widened and she walked back over to the box...her hands ghosted over the lid. She took a last glance around and was positive that Wally was nowhere in sight. She looked back down at the box and slowly clicked the lid open. Her eyes widened as she peered in at...nothing. Absolutely nothing was in the box. Nothing at all...Kuki raised her eyebrows and lifted the box above her head. What? She searched all around the box and dug her hand inside, but could find nothing... Suddenly, her eyes were covered. Her breath hitched as she fell Wally's warm chest against her bare back, because the robe had slipped from her shoulders.

"Wally?" Kuki called.

"Shhhh..." He hushed her and Kuki felt something cool slide around her neck. The blindfold was removed and Kuki turned around to see Wally...He smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand, walking her to the bathroom, he let her look into the mirror. She gasped and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"W-Wally!" Kuki gasped. Around her neck was a thin silver necklace with a charm at the center. The charm was a an actual ruby diamond in the shape of a heart...Kuki was at loss for words. She didn't know what to say to him. She turned around and he gestured to the box.

"I beat you to it." He said softly.

"Is-Is this what you were hiding this whole time?" Kuki asked, fingering the piece of jewelry. Wally nodded. "Why would it matter if I saw it or not before?" Kuki asked in confusion.

"That necklace there is the most valuable piece of jewelry in the entire WORLD." Wally said. "It costs more than the planet itself...which my father is currently trying to buy from no one in particular." Wally said with a snort. "The only girl I wanted to see it was the girl I was planning to spend the rest of my life with." Wally finished quietly.

"Then why am I wearing it-?" Kuki paused and her eyes widened. "Wally?" She looked to him for confirmation and he nodded quickly, keeping his head down. She took a few steps forward and leaned up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Kuki said softly.

"I'm serious, Kuki..." Wally kissed her on the lips, she pulled back.

"I am too Wally..." She said, holding him close. "I am too."

* * *

Kuki could practically feel her heart pounding in her eardrums like it was a drum solo for rock song. She was tempted to cry or cower behind Wally, but instead she just gripped his hand tighter. She felt reassured at the small squeeze she received. She tried to slow her breathing, she didn't want to sound like she was having an asthma attack. As they walked down the hall together, more and more students parted, and Kuki felt like each step she took was a step towards her doom. She swallowed nervously as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. How was everyone going to react? Kuki knew they wouldn't just stare in silence all day. Soon enough there would be "I Hate Sanban" groups or worse... "Let's all get together and kill Kuki" groups. Kuki squeaked out softly and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt movement as Wally glanced at her, but he still held his grip on her hand.

"S-Sorry..." Kuki stuttered. Great, now the students were going to think she was shy. It was bad enough that Kuki and the head Monarch had dated once before...but after the big drama that happened after Wally left her...it just felt terrifying to admit to the public that they were dating again. Wally nodded once and resumed looking froward, making sure that no one DARED to take a step forward and challenge him and Kuki's relationship. He hated every single person staring at them in that moment, he was on the verge of telling them all to go somewhere before he sues them for staring...if that was possible. But who couldn't stare? For he was the head Monarch and deserved their loving attention, no? But they weren't sending loving looks, or even impressed looks. Their looks showed pure hatred, jealousy, and shock. And these groups were directed at one person...Kuki. Wally squeezed Kuki's hand tighter, seeing Fanny and Erik ahead of them at the very end of the hall. He used his finger to tickle Kuki's palm in hopes of getting her attention. Her reaction was a looked of bewilderment and she looked up at, causing her to smile. Even at the young age of 16, she looked purely adorable. Her long raven hair drifted pass her shoulder and stopped at her center back. She was wearing one of Wally's old orange hoodie from childhood, yet it was still big on her...surprisingly. She was so small. Her wide eyes held fear of getting judged or rejected, and Wally scowled, causing her smile to vanish. He nodded his head forward and Kuki turned to see Fanny and Erik. Fanny looked ticked off, not in the mood for anything, ESPECIALLY not another girlfriend for Wally. Erik looked amused, as if he expected Kuki and Wally to make up...even though he didn't know their whole story...meeting Erik's eyes. He gave a slight nod at her and suddenly Kuki had memory.

**_"Monarch: A sovereign head of state, esp. a king, queen, or emperor." Kuki read aloud from the dictionary. She frowned...now she remembered, that's why they were called Monarchs. They were at the top of the Monarchy and the girls were Queens, the boys were Kings...and Wally? Wally was the very tiny point at the top of the monarchy...he was over all. Kuki slammed the dictionary shut ad exited the library...she had nothing to do. It was her free period, right before lunch. She made her way to the cafeteria and lit up as she saw Erik sitting on top of one of the tables, spinning a basketball on his finger. She made her way over and sat across from him. "How do you guys do it?" Erik arched an eyebrow._**

**_"Simple, just take the ball and-."_**

**_"Not that, silly!" Kuki giggled and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "I mean...being a Monarch." She said. "It's terrifying that all the people treat me this way." She said, looking down. "I guess I'm not used to it." She said. "I'm not..." She sighed._**

**_"It's easy..." Erik said. He tipped his finger an caught the ball in his hand. "Every heard the term...be the ball?" He asked her. Kuki raised an eyebrow, but nodded non the less. Erik grinned. "Good then...pretend this is you." He held the basketball up. Kuki was confused but nodded for him to continue. He placed it on his finger. "Now...if I say my finger is the society and Monarchs, how does that make you feel?" He asked. Kuki shrugged. "Okay, lets make it more simple. How do your knees feel when you walk down the hallway?" He asked._**

**_"In front of all those people?" Kuki asked and he nodded. "Like jelly." She spoke._**

**_"Exactly!" Erik grinned. "So you're the ball, my finger is society and Monarchs. The ball's "normal" stance is being still it doesn't move unless its "forced" to move. Like if I dribble it or kick it. Now picture yourself trying to be "normal" around these people. You know...like happy and giggly and stuff. Pretend your giggling like a 7-year-old and walking down the hallway in front of the Monarchs and students." Erik said. Kuki nodded. "SO that means that you, the ball, or unchanged in front of society. You don't change anything about your self and you, the ball, stays still." Erik places the ball on his finger. "You're legs feel like jelly when you're your normal self and you walk down the hall." Kuki watched the ball tumbled from Erik finger. Realization hit Kuki. "Yet," Erik continued. "If you change yourself, your look, your personality..." Erik placed the ball on his finger tip. "And you, the ball, are forced to change...then,"Erik spun the ball and it continued to spin on his finger. "Then you're not nervous anymore and your legs don't feel like jelly." He explained. Kuki smiled warmly, it was confusing and hard to understand, but she actually got it._**

Once Kuki's eyes lit up, Erik smiled...she understood. She straightened up and smiled. Smiled at Erik, Fanny, the students...the haters. And turning she beamed up at Wally, who raised his eyebrows in surprise. Sudden change in character? He couldn't help smiling back though and suddenly Kuki ran forward, tugging him after her. The students all gasped loudly. A girl? Tugging the head Monarch down the hall? How DARE she? Kuki heard a few nasty comments, but they didn't completely reach her brain cause she was having too much fun yanking her boyfriend down the hall. Sophie Hill was near the end of the hall and as her eyes drifted over Kuki she scowled...what was around her neck? Sophie peered closer...was that the...? Her eyes widened and she lost her air, she began coughing like crazy and even turned around to go get a drink. Why was SANBAN wearing the necklace? Sophie growled. SHE was supposed to be wearing the necklace. SHE was supposed to be walking down the hall next to Wally. SHE was supposed to be the girl, HIS girl! That was the plan! And Wally wasn't following it! WHY!? Sophie bit her lip angrily and scowled, still coughing from her small attack. Her friend Vanessa Pike intercepted her.

"Sophie...Are you okay?" Vanessa asked from behind her gigantic glasses. Sophie's scowl deepened.

"Shut up Vanessa!" She shrieked. "Obviously, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be!" She yelled. "You know what you should do?" Sophie yelled loudly, causing the crowd to turn and stare. "Go take your stupid sense of fashion," Sophie reached up and yanked Vanessa's glasses off. "And these GEEKY glasses," She tossed them into the center fo the hall. "And go jump into a volcano for all I care!" Sophie shrieked and clenched her fists. "Cause you're STUPID, I don't LIKE you, an you're practically ATTACHED to me, so why don't you just take a hint and GO AWAY!" Sophie shoved Vanessa away and Vanessa squeaked...never in her life had someone been so BRUTAL with words...Never in her life had...someone she actually considered a friend publicly embarrass her, Vanessa felt her eyes tear up as Sophie stormed off. Vanessa crumbled to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Yet, after a second or two, she felt a tap on her head. Lifting her head, she looked up, and through her blurry teary vision she could see Kuki offering her a hand. Vanessa stared at it in shock. Was this some kind of JOKE?

"Well are you going to take it?" Kuki asked hopefully. "I'd hate to be rejected by someone so sweet." Kuki complimented and Vanessa smiled weakly, before accepting Kuki's help and standing to her feet. "Come on," Kuki offered. "You can be MY friend." Kuki said and pulled Vanessa along with her and Wally. And the student body gasped...Wally hadn't said a word about Kuki's random act of kindness. The trio walked down the hall, hand in hand and the students just stared. Kuki felt more confident with each step she took, watching as some of the scowls directed toward her turned into soft smiles or even grins. She felt better. She felt...accepted. She turned and grinned up at Wally and he gave her a small smile in response. "I love you..." She whispered and she felt her heart skip a beat as he leaned over and kissed her cheek...in front of the entire student body...

Talia stood near the end of the hall, a few feet away from Fanny and Erik, who she was glaring at. She hated him...it was all his fault for turning something as innocent as a kiss on the cheek into something as inappropriate as a full blown make out session. Then again...she hted herself. For doubting Ace, for not believing that he loved her, and...for not stopping Erik from doing what he did. Talia felt awful and her tear-stained cheeks proved it. She swiped at another tear that came from nowhere and watched as Kuki walked down the hall. Kuki, her friend who was very successful after going through the worst high school year later. Talia knew school was nearing the end of the year. In fact, there were only 2 weeks left. Talia bit her lip, this high school year had been a breeze for her...she had had so much fun and didn't have a care in the world. Now look where that got her. And Kuki had worked SO hard and had went through SO much, struggling and cryng and rejection...and now she was the most happiest, liveliest girl in th world...is this how Kuki was around her old friends? Is this...the real Kuki? Talia sniffled and turned around, accidentally bumping into someone.

"O-Oh sorry..." She kept her head low.

"Me too..." Talia looked up and her eyes widened in shock.

"A-Ace?" She stuttered out. The boy raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. "I-I'm so sorry." Talia let the tears flood. "I-I'm so stupid and mean. I'm such an awful person, I've always been. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and never thinking about how my actions affected you. I never considered you're feelings and I feel oh so awful for that. I understand perfectly why you said the things that you said yesterday and I know that you won't accept my apology, but I-."

"Which I do..."

"-I just want to say that I..." Talia trailed off and looked up. "Did you just say that-."

"Talia I love you." Ace said. "And I do accept your apology." Ace smiled softly. "I agree sometimes you can get a little..." He looked down at the sad girl. "Out of hand, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. All day yesterday I felt bad and I was looking for you. I don't want to lose you Talia. And it's okay if you jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry for not spending enough time with you like Wally and Kuki do, but I'm going to start." Ace said without missing a beat. "I just want to prove to you that I'm not the player I used to be." Ace said holding her hands. Talia looked up in awe.

"Ace...?" She squeaked out softly.

"Yea?" He paused his apologetic speech and looked down at her.

"I love you." She said and kissed him on the cheek before cuddling up to him.

"I love you too, Talia." Ace smiled and held her closer. "I love you too." Kuki, Wally, and Vanessa walked pass and Kuki grinned. She gave a thumbs up to Ace, who she had spoken to earlier that day. She approached Fanny and Erik and beamed as an idea popped into her head. She bowed before them and smiled peacefully.

"Monarch Fanny." Bow. "Monarch Erik." She looked up and turned as Wally wrapped an arm around her.

"So you're back together?" Erik asked and Wally nodded. Fanny scoffed, in jealousy of course.

"So cliché." She scoffed turning around, now if you'll excuse me. I have to install automatic pickle juice sprayers in each locker of people that I hate." She walked off. Erik grinned.

"Ya know...she's sorta hot." He said and walked off after her.

"You don't think that-..." Kuki and Wally shared a look before bursting into laughter. Vanessa stuttered uncomfortably. Kuki beamed at her and she blushed in embarrassment. "It's okay to laugh." Kuki reassured. "We don't bite." She said.

"Well at least Kuki doesn't..." Wally said with a small smile. The student body remained to stare and suddenly Wally turned around. "Ya know...being a Monarch is cool and all but you guys have to stop with the staring. Screw off." He said and turned back to Kuki, slipping his arm around her waist. "Let's go...it's lunch time." He said. Kuki beamed and cuddled up to him as they walked down the hall, Vanessa awkwardly following them.

**_Kuki POV_**

As I said before...I really wish I went to a regular high school. Ya know like the ones they show in movies? Those normal ones with the jocks and cheerleaders? The geeks and the nerds? Well...it's not like that...like at all. Highschool is WAY different, at least mine is. My school still doesn't have bullies. We still have Monarchs. My school still doesn't have jocks and cheerleaders. We STILL have Monarchs. In my school teachers don't assign homework. Monarch's do...well actually they don't, but whatever... The Monarchs still control everything. They ARE the Monarchs of course.

As you've learned, Kuki Sanban. I'm 16 and in the 11th grade. I have long, raven black hair. I'm planning to cut it this summer though, there's only what? 2 or 3 weeks left? I also have violet eyes and pale skin...I sound like a vampire, huh? Monarchs seem scarier than vampires. You're probably wondering why I'm obsessing over the Monarchs, right? Well...who doesn't? They are the everything of everything. They are just...everything! Confused yet? Let me explain.

I'm DATING, the head monarch. The monarch of monarchs. The king of kings. Be jelly. He's hot, strong, and rich...but I don't love him for that. I love him for him. He's nice, though he seems like a bastard. But I love him and he loves me back and we were destined to be with each other cause we just love each other THAT much. We hug and kiss in public and we don't care who sees because we've been through WAY too much to care, get it? Either way I love him, he loves me, and now we're both together again...after an awkward break up...I wonder what's going to happen now, as in this Summer... And I'm anxious to find out.

Aren't you?

* * *

**_This is the official ending guys! I'm so happy that you've guys followed the story this far and it's only the sequel. As Kuki mentioned in the last few sentences, she's curious as to find out what will happen this Summer, and I'm not sure if I want to make a 3rd and FINAL part to the series cause I feel that with each story I add to the series I'll lose readers. So I'm not really considering it, but who cares...I might if I get enough requests. Speaking of which...if you guys are ever curios as to what I'm up to...I've updated my profile and at the very bottom there should be Updated Info. I'll update every tuesday^-^ So you guys can ALWAYS know what to expect, whether it's a new story or a new poll or just something new. For example:_**

**_In September, I won't have any stories to type cause I'll be taking a break to brainstorm for October. So I'll be excepting reader requests and typing stories for my amazing readers, yea you guys! ^-^_**

**_So um...yea, check out my profile and once more it meant so much for you guys to review, follow, fave or even READ my stories. The Monarch series is 1 of 2 of my MOST SUCCESSFUL series, the other being the Operaton: K.N.D series which will also be ending very soon (Next week). So I just want to say how much I appreciate you guys reading my stories. I feel special here on FF, and it's cause of you guys that I do. Words can not describe how succesful this story is...and how happy it makes me that you guys enjoyed it and the Monarch game. Thank you SO SO much._**

**_- Jade ^-^ (OMG 6,397 words for this chappie)_**


End file.
